Crossing Paths
by xSuchAFoolx
Summary: It is about Nagi and Hayate live a near normal day of Nagi getting kidnapped but then Hayate gets kidnapped. What will happen to them both as they get seperated?
1. Chapter 1: What happened OjoSama?

Ok, I wrote all of this in school and with pencil and paper. It'll be short so do NOT

criticize me! Nah I'm kidding. Criticize me. But I tried to make

my second chapter longer than this one.

Oh.

Btw, I easily run out of ideas so R&R so I can get some ideas. I'll put your name in

here if you do. :D I'll also make it more romantic later. Chapter 1 is pure comedy.

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Chapter1:What happened Ojo-Sama?... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

"Ojo-sama! Where are you?" Hayate frantically looks for Nagi. "Ojo-sama!" He looks everywhere.

In the trees, in the bushes, in the Tou*ou statues that happened to be outside.

He even goes as far as to look for her in the lakes, hoping that she built a underwater base.

"Ojo-sa- Wait, why is the setting starting with me looking for Ojo-sama outside?"

Because you're an idiot that hopes his Hikikomori master would be outside playing with

friends that you hoped she suddenly made, despite the fact that making friends can endanger her life.

"Oh yeah. I should go inside...Wait! WHAT?"

You heard me.

"Shut up! I'm not an idiot! I'm an incredibly poor butler that has 40 years worth of...debt..."

Hayate realizes how pointless his life seemed.

"Hey! Don't say such a lie to the readers!"

Suddenly, Hayate realizes that he had done something bad. He yelled at the narrator.

"That's not something bad!"

It is when I make the plot.

"Then aren't you the one making me say this stuff?"

Nope. I didn't want you to be OOC (out of character) so i decided that you should act your own way.

.

"Why'd you put OOC? Some people won't understand it."

Well, I put what it meant afterwards.

.

"I see." Hayate said as he walked into the mansion with his poor looking in-debt

butler face that people seem to love.

"Enough with the insults!"

.

But I wanted to keep things interesting. Fine, I'll make it less interesting.

* * *

Go search the game room.

Hayate searches the game room. Nagi is not there.

Hayate searches game room #2. She isn't there.

Hayate searches game room #3. Not there.

Hayate searches game room #4. Nope.

Game room #5. Nope.

Two hours later...

Gameroom # 500. She's there!

"Ojo-"

Hahaha. Just kidding. She's actually in her bedroom. Possibly sleeping.

.

"Sigh. Why do I bother listening to you? Wait, don't answer that unless its not an insult."

Fine.

.

Hayate walks to Nagi's Bedroom. He opens the door and!...

"Ojo-sa...ma? EEEEHHHHHHH?"

* * *

End Of chapter.

What do you think? I'm really not sure where this is going but I'm on chapter 3 and still doing it in school.

Hopefully the teacher doesn't find out and rip it.

"Oi. Whats going to happen next?"

Hayate, get out of here. You know what happens next.

"Yes but some people like spoilers. Small preview?"

No. If i did, I would have to do so with every chapter.

"No one is going to like this cause you keep insulting me and you keep using broken english."

HEY! Slang is my thing. And get the hell outta here.

Anyways, read and review please. I don't actually use broken english and that wasn't really Hayate in-character.

Confused? Tell me so. I don't want to keep

it confusing in the future? And if you're wondering, the little hyphen/period is cause I prefer my words to be a bit apart when i read.

Editted-ded:

I decided that since my other chapters were longer and more interesting, I'm gonna add something to my first one and make it at least 1000 words long and more interesting. It's not too related because that would mean I have to change so much. Let's go check out what Hinagiku does on her free time.

"Here we are, about to interview the famous Katsura Hinagiku. We have been told that she can beat up many people at once without breaking a sweat, that she is tsundere, and that she helps people a lot. We were recommended her because the source, Hanabishi Miki, said that she was going to an arcade. Lets go find her shall we?"

About an hour later. "Ok folks, this is the third arcade we are looking at and hopefully she is here". Background voices: (Why didn't you ask which arcade? We are in Japan you know!) (Shut up! In the US, there's almost no arcades!) (Well in Japan, arcades are everywhere!). "And there she is people! She's going to walk in." (Do we interview her or just watch what shes going to do?) (We are interviewing her and looking for news!) "I decided that we should see what she's going to do." (F*** you!) "Ok, shes inside and we are going to see which game she...plays...uhh..." (What?) "Shut up and move that camera over here!"

The camera slowly moves towards the door as though they were afraid to see what's going on. When the camera can finally see whats going on inside, they drop it. It was Hina dragging Miki, Izumi and Risa towards the door. "Hina! Just let us play Street Fi**ter for a little while longer" said Miki who is half crying. "No! You've been playing for 3 hours since school starts! You have to go back now!" Hina demanded. The camera crew just stared in amazement. They thought that Hinagiku would be less violent because of the way Miki had described her. When they get outside, Miki looks at the camera crew and yells "You were suppose to distract her for me!" The crew is still staring in amazement. Before long, the 4 girls were gone. "..." "..." "..." And together they said "Well, she helped them in a way..."

The end.

* * *

_Edit, again._

_I will put my idea stories here. Why? So that when I want to look back for my stories, I just have to look here._

~~~~~~Hayate X Hinagiku~~~~ I think this current title spoils it, but I don't care.

This is placed back before Hayate had met Athena, in an alternate universe, where things were just a little more different.

In the evening, when the sky is orange and half the sun is to be unseen, Hayate walks home, alone. In his mind he was thinking about how to get his own money since his parents are broke and always taking his money. He had about 10000 yen saved up so far. 'If I keep going like this, I can live a normal life. I just hope they don't find my money again. Gosh, I can't imagine losing all that money.' He smiles and looks at the beautiful sky, still walking home. 'I'm sure it's going to be fine. I'm taking a different route so I should be fine from-' His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of many footsteps behind him. He checks where the noise had come from but sees no one. 'No. They've been following me?' He quickly hurries along. Rustling is heard to his left, only to stop because of a wall. 'They're going as far as to go into other people's yards. This isn't good.' He reaches a 3 way Y-shaped intersection. He faces the left side and 10 kids jump out of nowhere, surrounding him. "...Why? Why is this only happening to ME?"

Moments later, Hayate lies on the ground, beaten up, along with 6 of the kids. The other 4 had robbed him of his possessions. The other 6 look at him and laugh. "Well, this is typical. We are always left behind." Hayate stares at them in amazement. "What's wrong? Never seen us talk to you? Don't worry about it. Life isn't so bad. But I guess for you it is." The 6 kids get up and stretch. They look at Hayate again and all frown. "Well, don't bring too much things of value tomorrow. We don't want to get beaten up, so we have to help them. Sorry." They bow and run away. Hayate stares at them as they run away. 'If only I was stronger. I need to be stronger...' His vision turns dark. He starts to lose his senses. He breath slows. 'I... have to...stronger...' He falls unconscious.

"Shouldn't we have helped him?"

"Help him with what? He deserves this."

"Yeah. You said it."

"But... Shouldn't we at least try to help him?"

"Exactly. We can't just let this continue. We need to help him."

"Fine. But first, we'll have to "Befriend" him."

"Why must we do this for everyone? You never even passed it.

"Well, I'm the one made it up! So we'll test him after getting to know him more."

"I guess it's better than leaving this alone. Let's do it."

* * *

~~~~~~~Hina helping in Zero No Tsukaima~~~~~ I have no real title for this either, so I'm making it very blunt.

In the morning, the sun shines brightly, and the temperature isn't that hot. It's a beautiful day to be going on a date, wouldn't you agree Hayate?

"I'm not in this. Leave me out of it."

Oh stop thinking about the lyrics to Touhou Bad Apple. It's going to make your possibly dead Master depressed.

"Even if you tell me those bewildering words, my-"

But for the beautiful pink-haired beauty, today is not a day to be relaxing. Today is a day where she would have to help someone who had helped her. Today is the day to try everything she did yesterday to try to go to that world again. Today is the day she would have to help Louise.

She starts off the day by getting into her uniform. Oh wait, she slept in it. So today is different. She starts off this day by undressing and putting on her spare uniform. She...wait, that fic is for teens! Oh no! Oh well. She takes off her uniform, where she only had her shorts underneath and a bra. She takes off the shorts and goes to her dresser to get a new one. Hayate barges in, having the need to tell her that today was Halloween, but we all know who's going home bruised today. And we all know whose face is imprinted on the concrete floor in front of Hina's house. And we all know who got sent flying 200 feet into the air and through a roof to make that imprint. We all know. And Hayate now knows who wears pink panties. Hina puts on her shorts and her uniform, and for the first time in this chapter, someone says something. "Hayate no Baka..." Hina mumbles to herself.

She walks out of her room and makes breakfast. Let's just skip to the good part shall we? She goes out of her house, and sees the imprint of Hayate's face on the concrete. 'He deserved it for trying to peep.' She goes to her headquarters and ask for the leader who gave him the mission. He was on vacation and won't be back till she gives him her panties. So she punched the secretary who told her that and told her to pass it on to him. 'I'm going to kill him.'

She looks for a Wee, AxBox, and ZS3 controller. When she finally decides to buy them, and holds them and nothing happens. 'Huh? Aren't these what I used to get there?' She messes around with the controllers, throwing them in the air, turning it upside down, putting in batteries, but nothing worked. 'Maybe I need a different way to get there.'

Moments later, Hina is at a lab, mixing random liquids with each other. Every now and again, she would drink one, but it would do absolutely nothing. 'Maybe it's because I'm immune to poisons, and the teleportation potion is a poison.' She sighs and goes home... to crush some dark matter. But that also fails. 'I was sure that would work.'

Just as she was about to give up, she changes and the 3 idiots barge into her room and Miki yells "Hina! Why were you at the Pl*ystation store yesterday? And why did you take Izumi's ZS3 controller then disappear? And why did you switch to white underwear? I liked your bra better when it was pink!" Hina shoves Miki out of her room and closes the door. Then she bars it multiple times.

After 2 minutes of explaining what happened to Izumi and Risa, they were both surprised. Risa had an idea. She takes out a sword. "Hold this sword, and when you do, imagine where you want to go and you'll go there." Hina touches the back of the sword's blade with her right hand, then closes her eyes. She begins to disappear and glow. "It only lasts 10 minutes. You can only teleport back if you imagine you disappearing and if you don't, it'll drain your energy really quickly." Hina starts to quickly disappear. "Don't forget that! If you die because you don't teleport back, you will probably die or-" Hina had disappeared at this point.


	2. Chapter 2: Ojosama? What happened to you

First off, I'm going to use the narrator less because I think he's a distraction. I

also hope i will write longer fanfics. And yes, I'm still writing in class with pencil

and paper so again, don't criticize me. Anyways, again, if you have ideas for me

or my new imaginary narrator, please, tell him and not me. I will forget, he won't.

.

Btw, If you haven't noticed, I changed this to mature since there was no older teen XD

Contains sexual content. If you are under 18, you should not be reading this. If you are, cool.

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Chapter 2:Ojo-sama? What happened to you?... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

"Umm, Ojo...sama?" Hayate says, as his blue eyes widen. He has seen a sight worth

more than his own life. But that isn't saying much since his life is worth much much

less than an ordinary penny. If Nagi were to bet Hayate and someone were to

bet 1 billion yen she would win no matter what. Of course, she won the bet anyways so

.

"OI! SHUT UP!" Yelled Hayate in a girlish voice. "What? I didn't say it in a girlish voice. Stop insulting me all the time!" Hayte said while crying in a girlish voice. "DID NOT!" Claimed the poor girl looking maid. "NOT A MAID!"

.

"Hayate?" Nagi looks at Hayate thinking hes crazy.

.

"Umm, Hi Ojo-sama. Umm, what happened to your body?" Ask the surprised maid 'Shut up!'

.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" ask the confused...little...girl?

.

"Your body is..."

.

Nagi blushes and throws a pillow at him "Hayate no baka! BAKA BAKA BAKA!"

.

"No it's not like that!"

.

Nagi glares at him. "Then what do you mean?"

.

"It's just that, you look so..."

.

Nagi puts her right hand to her mouth and the other between her legs.

'Does...does that mean... no... Hayate isn't like that..."

* * *

Cause I felt like this story should go longer, I'm adding extra to my paper.

Meaning my friend who has no internet can't read this part =P

.

"Waka!" Yelled the green haired maid. Yes, its Saki people!

.

"What is it Saki?" Asked the boy who loves a girl that doesn't

acknowledge his love. 'Shut up'

.

"I can't find my blue striped panties! Do you know where they are?"

.

"Yeah. Check under your bed."

.

"Oh. Found them. Thanks...wait..."

.

Wataru puts the manga closer to his face 'oh no...'

.

"How did you know the blue ones where under my bed?"

.

"I...uhhh...guessed."

.

"Oh. Ok. Don't scare me like that. Oh I'm also looking for my red one."

.

'I'm not physic.' "Have you tried checking in your...pillow?"

.

"WAKA! YOU PERVERT!" She goes into her room and slams the door.

.

'Wait, what happened?'

.

You guessed right! Its under her pillow.

.

'Oh. That's nice.'

.

It doesn't compare to the stuff on you computer huh?

.

'Nope.'

.

...

.

"HEY!"

.

"What Waka?"

.

"Nothing..."

* * *

Back to Hayate. "Ojo, you look like you turned 16."

.

"Really? So it worked?"

.

"Huh? Ojo, what do you mean? Did you wish upon a star?" Hayate said then laughed.

.

Nagi Blushes. "OF COURSE NOT! I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING! W-WHY WOULD EVEN THINK T-THAT?" Cause you're childish. "URASAI! URASAI URASAI URASAI!"

.

BTW, ever notice how they make Kug****ya Rie say that a lot?

.

"HAYATE NO BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Nagi storms away.

.

"EH? Was it something I said?" Glares at narrator , who was new, happy, and has 3 children to feed.

"Or was it something you said?" He said while taking out 3 swords. He put on in his mouth.

.

OI! That's copyrighted!

.

Nagi comes in."Oi Hayate, put those swords and get out. This is my room." said the great Ojo-san

who save the new narrator that was happy and had 3 kids to feed.

.

"..." thought the worthless butler that wanted to murder the innocent happy new narrator-

'Shut up! I get the point!'

.

"What's wrong Hayate?" Asked the confused but great Ojo-san.

.

"Huh? Oh. I'm just not used to that body of yours."

.

"Nagi, Hayate, go...down...stairs...breakfast...NAGI? Is that you?" Asked Maria with a very

shocked look.

.

"Yes it's me"

.

"You look like you turned 16. What happened to the flat-chested hikikomori NEET that we

have all come to love and enjoy?" Maria asked in a very happy tone and a smile.

.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Nagi whileglaring at Maria.

.

"I am simply saying that you look really different and probably not as good as your old self"

Maria said and then glared back at her. Nagi avoids her gaze and looks at Hayate.

.

Hayate felt like he should say something but since at that time couldn't think of anything,

decided he should speak for himself, cause he has something to say.

.

"Umm, don't you think we should eat breakfast? :)" Fail Hayate. FAIL! 'Shut Up. You h come

up with something for me next time.' Ok but it'll make you a little OOC. 'Just do it!'

.

Nagi and Maria look at each other. "Oh yeah. Breakfast."

.

"Ojo-sama."

.

"Hm? Yes Hayate?"

.

"I'm just wondering, what are your new breast sizes?"

.

There is a long silent pause.

.

'What are you making me say?'

.

Well I did say it was going to make you OOC.

.

"Ha-Hayat-te?" Nagi finally said with a blush and then she puts her right hand in

between her chest.

.

"Oh, umm, sorry Ojo. I really didn't mean to ask."

.

"Y-you can feel them if you need to know. I'm going to let you."

.

"Ehh?" exclaimed both Hayate and Maria.

.

Maria waves her arms around"Nagi! Wh-Whats wrong with you today? Wh-wh-why

are you letting him feel your boobs?"She stops flailing her arms. Maria looks at Hayate and

crosses her arms across her chest.

.

"Because..." Nagi says.

* * *

Well, that's that. Questions, answers, comments, laughs, giggles, suggestions,

questions, videos, anything you want to tell me about, tell me about it. I don't

know how to end it. Anyways, I hope you guys like this cause I've already

written Chapter 3 but too lazy to type it.

Edit:

I hate my first few chapters now but its too late to change it. I do hope that you won't get too uninterested in my early chapters.


	3. Chapter 3: The great title name!

After some long thinking, I decided what should happen.

.

"You gave it two minutes of thinking and decided to play Star*raft."

.

Shut up Hayate! Lemme just ruin it and say you grab it!

.

"What?"

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

Chapter 3: The great title name!

Last time, Hayate was going to decide whether or not to grab his Ojo's boobs. Why? Well read chapter two.

.  
"Wait, what's the point if you spoiled it anyways?"

.

Cause you get to learn about chapter two.

.

"I mean what's the point of saying what's going to happen if you already spoiled it for everyone?"

.  
Hayate, shut up. It's the way you do it.

.

Anyways, Hayate slowly reaches for Nagi's chest. Maria walks outside of the room and peeks inside. He is still slowly reaching towards Nagi's chest. Because he is still hesitating, I will describe it as much as I see necessary. Ok, imagine you are Hayate, and you are in a room with a king sized bed, an *box360, a *s3, a p*p, a wi*, a huge window, peach colored walls and you know what? Think of Nagi's room, now move your hand towards Nagi, who is taller but is slightly shorter than Hayate, and right now he is moving closer towards it…

.

Hayate hurry up!

.

"Shut up! I-I have never been in such an awkward situation!"

.

Well imagine that you are moving her left hand towards her left breast. If this is inappropriate, then too bad!

.

Let's skip past that. In the end, Tama came into the room and ran into Hayate and Hayate ends up grabbing both of them, making Nagi very pissed and yell at Hayate for what he had accidentally done. Tama is confused by what is going on and walks out of the room just in case Hayate turned around to yell at him.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"By the way, why did you want to get older?" Hayate finally asked after Nagi stops yelling at him and after some awkward silence.

.

"B-because." Nagi suddenly blushes and then glares at him, "It's nothing you need to know!"

.

"But Ojo-sama," Hayate starts again, wanting to know the answer to his question, but Nagi interrupts him before he could ask.

.

"No!"

.

"Will you at least tell me how you got older?" Hayate seemed to really want to know the answer.

.

"Well….." Nagi starts, "Ummm…."

.

Then, suddenly, the window breaks; a bright flash blinds Hayate and when he opens his eyes, a smoke grenade was being thrown in. He runs to kick it away, but it explodes just when he was about to kick it.

.

"Damn! Ojo-sama! Run!"

.

"KYAAAAAA! Hayate! Help!"

.

"That sounded like Maria. I have to help her! …but if I leave Ojo-sama, she might get kidnapped…..again…"

.

Cough cough, "Hayate? Where are you?" Nagi could not find the exit and run because…you know, the smoke.

.

Hayate runs downstairs to look for Maria. If you are wondering, he left Tama with Nagi so she wouldn't be alone. He also gave Tama and Nagi a gas mask each because another smoke grenade was thrown into the room.

.

Hayate runs outside first, in case the criminal ran off with her and for the first time, Hayate sighs.

.

"New Narrator, shut up."

.

Hey, I'm just typing what's on the paper! I get paid for this you know! Anyways, He sees the shadow run off with an unconscious Maria.

.

Hayate chases after the shadowy figure, only to see him already twenty blocks away. He then conveniently finds a tape recorder on the ground along with a piece of paper that didn't fly away.

.

Hayate picks up the tape recorder and plays it.

.

"If you are listening to this recording, then that means I have also left a piece of paper. That also means that you haven't read the paper yet so do that!"

.

Hayate throws the recording away; He goes inside the mansion, holding the piece of paper, hoping to save Maria as well as hoping that Nagi was safe.

.

While he's leaving, the recording is still playing, "By the way, the reason I took her master is to…." And that's the important part of the recording. The rest of it isn't so important, mainly gloating and other useless information.

.

As he walks away, he reads the people, "If you are reading this piece of paper, then that either means that you decided not to listen to the tap first, or it's because you followed what the recording had said."

.

"Hmmm…." Hayate mumbles softly to himself before walking into Nagi's room to see that she is sleeping on her bed. Hayate sees her sleeping and suddenly gets the urge to kiss her. Because I am a good person, I have to point out that Hayate no longer had a lolita complex since Nagi was sixteen. Hayate walks up to the bed and leans in towards her, letting his urge and emotion take over. Nagi opens her eyes just before Hayate kisses her.

.

I got my sister to type this so... yeah. I don't know what to say for the ending. Oh, I'm lazy and can't think of the fourth chapter so please, give me ideas. PLEASE!

Made by me, typed by sister, ideas by who knows, and ...thanks for reading. I don't have the next chapter written so I'm open to lots of ideas. Don't give me stupid ideas like, I think that you should make Nagi and Hayate forget about Maria and they should go out and live happily. NO! For one, I like Maria. And 2, she's hot and last but not least, it would kill the story. So yeah. That's all for now and...hope you enjoyed it. Look forward to the next one and hope I fit your ideas in.


	4. Chapter 4: The Kidnapped Maria

I would like to dedicate this chapter special to my friend who can only read my fanfics on his PSP or WII. Lol I'm just kidding.

I'm not that mean. It's not a chapter special. I would like to thank one person that gave me an idea. And this time, I didn't have

my sister type it for me! YAY! Mainly cause I don't have school and why write on a piece of paper when you can just type it right?

:D So I'm going to pour out my game lovin self onto this fanfic! Ok now, you might be thinking, why do people like eating pie? Well, ask them.

.

Again, I'd love to have some ideas if you guys think of any. My sister is the new narrator, so when I pay her to type, I let her type

whatever and make the story longer, which is good since I'm trying to make you guys happier and enjoy this more and things like

that. I'm reeeeeeeaaaly lazy so don't really expect too much updates. Again, give me ideas since I'm only one guy that doesn't ask for help in real life.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4: The Kidnapped Maria~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I would actually like to start off with what I wrote down. I don't really support Hina x Hayate. What i hate more than that though,

isn't the pairing itself, but people calling her Hina-chan. First off, it really makes no sense unless you are one of the 3 idoits in the

disciplinary committee. Second, not even Hayate calls her that. He calls her Hinagiku-san. And if you make your own character and

have them call her Hina-chan, I'm sure that she'll hate you, unless you're a close friend and a girl.

.

Anyways, I've said what I wanted. Hayate and Nagi kissed. Nagi is 16, Hayate is 16, Maria is 17 but looks 16. Hinagiku is 16,

Hamster is 16, Chiharu is 16, the 3 idiots are 16. Anyways! Nagi opened her eyes just when Hayate was about to kiss her. On

second thought, just read the last chapter if you haven't already.

.

At this point of the story, they just kissed. And they are still kissing. It's a 5 second kiss. Yup. This is good proof that I made Hayate

OOC. I made him lose his lolita complex for his Ojo-san. Now, its just plain love with his Ojo-sama. What's worse? Lust for your

Ojo-chan who was 13 or lust for your Ojo-sempai that's 16 now?

.

Nagi pushes Hayate away. "H-H-H-Hayate..." She blushes. 'I never thought this day would come. Is it because I'm older? Wait! Is it

cause he wanted to kiss every girl that's his age?'

.

"Ojo-sama, Maria has been kidnapped" Said Hayate with a depressed look that was about to cry.

.

"O-oh! So you just wanted to replace Maria with me huh?" Nagi said, not listening to the voice in her head. 'Wait! Me. STOP! Maria was kidnapped! PLEASE!'

.

"Eh? What do you mean Ojo-sama? Why would i replace Maria with you?"

.

*Snap* "Ha-Ha-HA-HAYATE NO BAKA!" She threw random stuff at him. Nothing that dangerous because shes weak.

.

"Ojo-sama please stop! Maria was kidnapped! We have to do something!"

.

Nagi's voice took a imaginary megaphone and yelled in it. 'NAGI! LISTEN TO ME! I'M YOUR CONSCIENCE! MARIA WAS KIDNAPPED!

WE CAN PUNISH HAYATE LATER!' "WHA? DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM!"

.

Hayate looked at her confused. "D...Did I yell?" Nagi starts screaming at the sky. "I...I'll come back later Ojo-sama. Nagi looks at

Hayate and says "I'm coming with you. It'll be like a Final Fan**sy game."

.

Hayate looks at her and laughs " Ahaha...But what are you good at Ojo-sama?" 'Eh? Why'd i say that?'

.

Nagi takes out a credit card. "We can buy all the potions we can with my money."

.

Hayate looks away. 'I guess her mind did grow a bit. If she was still the old Ojo-sama, she would've...'

.

Flashback! WOO...yeah.

* * *

"Ojo-sama, where are we?"

.

"Shut up. We just need to go that way."

.

"Ojo-sama, where are we going?"

.

"SHUT UP! WE JUST NEED TO GO THAT WAY!"

.

"Ojo-sama, are we lost?"

.

"URASAI URASAI URASAI URASAI URASAI URASAI!"

.

Different flashback.

.

"Ojo-sama, can you get there yourself?"

.

"Yes. I won't get lost."

.

"But what about that one time when you got lost when I went to buy a new phone?"

.

Nagi blushes."URASAI URASAI URASAI! BESIDES! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT LOST!"

.

End of flashbacks.

* * *

Hayate sighs.'Good times.' Nagi looks outside."So Hayate, where did they take her?" Hayate looks outside and points in the

direction they took her in."They went that way."

.

Nagi looks at Hayate and slaps him."And you complained when I did that." "Gomen, Ojo-sama"

.

They pack a couple of necessities. Food, water, blankets, a generator, a portable T.V, a *box and a *S3. Their party members

right now are Hayate, Nagi, and Tama(summon). Hayate is a warrior. Nagi is a summoner. Tama is a summon.

.

Hayate's stats:

HP:3000

MP:100

Str:500

Def:300

Int:10

Mag:10

Special weapon: Does he have one?

Special weapon attack: I'll make one up soon.

Special:Take a party member's bad luck and put it on himself.

Super Special: Take all the party member's bad luck and put it on himself.

.

Nagi's stats:

HP:100

MP:5000

Str:20

Def:5

Int:9999

Mag:300

Special weapon: *box

Special weapon attack: Controller allows her to cast insane spells.

Special: Can switch to *S3 which allows her to cast white magic spells.

Super Special: Use both Special weapons for an hour.

Summon Special: Her summons get stronger as Hayate gets stronger.

.

Summoning Tama is like putting a new character onto the field, so...

Tama stats:

HP:1000

MP:0

Str:100

Def:100

Int:5

Mag:0

Specials:None. He's a summon.

.

You might be wondering if I will actually use those stats later on. The answer is not really. I just miss playing Final Fan**sy. I will

give stats to everyone that appears later. Its how I think of them. Also, Nagi's not useless in this cause I feel like she should be

somewhat useful, even though shes not.

.

Nagi starts walking outside."Lets go!" They walk outside and the SP's are outside."Please Ojo-sama, take us with you!" "NO!"

.

Great start huh? Let's go see what Maria is doing.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You kidnapped me thinking I was Nagi?"

"Thats right. They told me she was into anime and suddenly turned older today so..."

"Ok. I get it now." Maria sighed."Do you at least have some food?"

"Oh yes. I have lots of stuff. Make yourself comfortable. Sorry about this. I really didn't mean to make a mistake."

"I-I see." Maria smiles and starts eating a slice of bread.

.

Maria's Stats:

HP:3000

MP:1000

Str:500

Def:900

Int:9999

Mag:?

Specials: Soon to be revealed. Maybe 3 chapters from now. Take or give.

* * *

Back to Nagi and Hayate. They decided to use the SP as a summon. When the SP's are summoned, they will deal 3000 damage

to the enemies. It will be divided equally. If there are 3 enemies, then it's 1000 each. Why'd 3000 damage? Think about Nagi's name.

.

They finally get outside the door. Hayate says "Ojo, do you know where we are going to go?"

"Of course. I put trackers on everyone in the mansion that's important. The one in Maria is the little jewel around her neck."

.

They got to the streets and starts walking north. 'Ojo-sama is a lot more reliable now. But...' "Ojo-sama, how long will it

take to get there?"

"I have no idea. I think Maria found the tracker or something because I'm not getting anything from this tracker." 'I didn't

think that she would find it'.

.

There was a long silence. Then Hayate asked with a smile"Shouldn't we get a cab?"

"No. It would make us miss more things."

'Who is she?'

.

Up ahead, they see what seemed to look like a robber. Hayate puts his arm in front on Nagi. "I'll take care of this Ojo-sama."

.

The man charges forward, only to get drop kicked by Hinagiku. "GIVE ME BACK THAT STUFFED DOG!" Hina said with a crazy

stare and fire for a background. The man hands it to her and runs. Hayate and Nagi looks at Hinagiku. Hina looks back at

them. "Is...Is that Nagi?" Hina said with a confused look. O.o

.

"Yes I am. What's with the stuffed dog?"

"Oh, he stole this from a store. Said it was for his daughters birthday. The wife walked by and yelled at the man for

abusing her child and then he ran off with the stuffed dog."

"Well...That's an odd story. Want to hear an even weirder one?"

"Sure."

While they are walking to the store to return the dog and while they tell her the situation,

Hinagiku's Stats:

HP:9999

MP:9999

Str:9999

Def:9999

Int:9999

Mag:9999

Special weapon: Any sword

Special weapon attack: Can use anything possible with a sword.

Special: Can summon wooden sword Masamune.

Super Special: Can scare enemies with a look.

Super Super Special: Can get many people to join the party.

Super Super Super Special: Can use other party member's specials.

.

Far too overpowered? Does it really matter? She's the ***on Knight in Final Fan**sy 3, but better.

.

They just returned the stuffed dog and just finished the story.

Hina turns and looks at them. "Should I help you guys then?"

Nagi and Hayate look at each other. Hayate replies "No. You would make it too easy for us."

Hina starts walking away. "Ok. Call me if you need help then."

Hina has join the party as a summon!

* * *

I ended up wanting to use a battle system so I will come up with one by the next chapter. "Why not now?" Nagi asked. Cause

I don't feel like it. And I don't know one. And also because this is the end of the chapter! Will bring more people into this story later on!

.

Tell me what you think of the story. Blah blah blah. BTW, the summon system works like this, Only one summon per battle, with the

exception of Hinagiku, who you can only use once every 10 battles. I personally think that I did a bad job at this but you know what?

As long as you guys like it. I will add romance into this. I promise! Actually...

.

Hayate, Nagi and Tama walked around until it was midnight. "Ojo-sama, We should rent a hotel."

"You're right. Let go into that one. It allows animals."

"Welcome! It's 20000 yen a night. Oh. Nice cat you got there."

"Thank you. He's trained. Here. 20000 yen."

"Your room is 1."

"Ok."

.

They walk into their room and see that there is only one big bed. "Hayate, I'm going to take a shower." "Ok Ojo-sama."

.

That's where I'm going to end. Why? Cause I'm not sure if people has noticed that this is mature. The first people to have read

this probably know that it was Teens, but I changed it cause I felt like it was more like older teen. Anyways, ideas are always

welcomed. Comedy ideas are also welcomed. What i want more than that is whether the flow of the story is good at all. I wrote

whatever came to mind so, yeah. I will write more if you guys really want me to.


	5. Chapter 5: Hamster and Hina

Ok. I've been sick, I've been lazy, and I've been distracted with games that I don't understand. Ok I'm just kidding. I understand the games. But I'm serious about the sick part. For 4 days. And I started this on a holiday, I feel that i should update this weird series that I have no idea where its going with.

Once again, ideas please and I will make this less focused on comedy and more on the drama. Why? Cause then this can be a good story where i can easily get ideas. I'm thinking of adding alternate worlds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5: Hamster and Hina's three idiots~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Last time, you saw Hina walk away wishing Nagi and Hayate good luck. Yes, I'm kidding about the whole stats thing. I just feel like putting it for everyone. Just to show you guys how bias I am towards certain people. Anyways, Nagi and Hayate continues their search for Maria, with no real lead. If only Hayate didn't throw away that tape recorder or the paper. Shame. 'Hey! You didn't warn me about it.' Now, they find themselves wondering, where are they going?

.

"Oi, Hayate. Where are we going?"

"We are going to see if anyone's seen the man."

"Oh. So do you know what he was looks like?"

"Black trench coat."

There was a moment of silence.

"What?" Nagi screamed "That's your only description of the man?"

"Its not like I could chase him and strip him!"

"Yes you can!" Nagi walks up to Hayate and takes off his butler...shirt or whatever it is. "Its that easy."

"Well its too late to change the past. Can I get that back?" Nagi hands it back "Thanks."

They continue to walk and ask people. Little did they know, they were walking in the wrong direction. The kidnapper went north, they are currently going east.

After some unforgetful events, Hayate and Nagi walk into a hotel. It is midnight and they walked about 30 miles worth but is now 3 miles south of the mansion. It seems they get lost like Isumi but Nagi's hikikomori senses keep her near the mansion. Too bad she still gets lost. Their hotel room has a queen sized bed, a bath, shower, toilet, sink, and a wide screen T.V.

.

"Ojo-sama, will you take a shower first or will I?"

Nagi blushes and starts thinking. 'Why is he asking this? Does he... does he want to have...'

Hayate looks at her and tilts his head. 'What is Ojo-sama thinking?' "Ojo-sama? What's wrong?"

Nagi looks at the bed and turns bright red. "Urasai! Hayate no baka!" and she runs into the shower.

Hayate looks the bathroom door with a surprised look. "Di-Did I say something wrong?"

I have no idea on how to describe this so imagine Nagi stripping and walking into the shower. "That stupid Hayate. Asking me to shower first." She takes the shampoo and starts washing her hair. "Why would he do such a thing? He would have...sex with me. Right?"

Meanwhile, Hayate sits on the bed thinking to himself. 'What did i say to make her angry? Is it still because... Because I... Because I...' He hesitates on thinking it. How you do that, i have no idea. But hes a butler so he can do anything! 'Because I no longer have a lolita complex?' She's not 13. 'She's still 13 in my mind' He sighs.

Nagi walks out of the shower. Imagine her dressing. Fog covers everything so don't be a dirty person and imagine those parts. Nagi stoped talking to herself and is now thinking to herself. 'Why? I hope he's not on the bed right now.' She finishes changing and slowly opens the door.

* * *

Let's go check on the people this chapter is named after. First, Hamster! I'm going to throw in a random interviewer named Takashi. He doesn't need a first name. "Is the camera on? It is? Ok good. Right now, we are in front of a house which contains a girl named Ayumu Nishizawa. We are going to ask her how her day is and get some interesting information from her. We might even get secrets. Ok! HERE WE GO!" Takashi slowly walks up to the door and looking around. "I am expecting a trap of some sort. There seems to be none." He gets to the door and knocks on it while still looking around. "I'm still expecting a trap. Maybe its when the door opens." He takes a step back. The door opens. "Why, hello Ayumu. How are you doing? Where are your parents." She looks at the camera. "They aren't here. What's with the camera?" Takashi looks at the camera and back at Hamster. "We are here to interview you about your day. So how is your day." Hamster looks at Takashi and says. "Like any other week off. I sit and watch t.v and eat snacks." "Oh hahaha...ha..." They walk away. "We aren't going to get paid much for this."

* * *

Back to Nagi and Hayate. Oh, it seems like its daylight already. Well, you guys can make up what goes on. Here's a clue. Nagi's name should have one less "i". Nagi and Hayate are now both walking into another giant spiral around the mansion. "Oi Hayate. Shouldn't we get a compass?" "No. We could lose track of where we left off searching." "But wouldn't it be better if we went north? I feel like I've been here over 40 times." "Maybe you're right Ojo-sama."

They walk to the closest shop and asked for a compass. The woman looks at them and smiles. "I'm not sure what it is with kids today. Back in my time, we used to buy jewlery." Hayate and Nagi look at each other, blush and Nagi looks away. "Ma-Ma'am" Hayate says with a flustered voice. "We aren't lovers." The woman laughs. "Not yet at least. Here's your compass." "Th-thank you madam." Both Nagi and Hayate leave blushing and holding hands. "Seems to me that they are lovers."

They look at the compass and start heading North. Nagi is still in deep thought. 'Is it because we make a cute couple? Is it because we make a good pair? Is it because a compass is something people buy instead of jewelry? No that one's too weird.' At the same time, Hayate is thinking about how they are going to find Maria.

Speaking of which, lets go check on her. "Dam you! Go easy on me! I'm not good at this game!" Says the mysterious voice. "Pros don't go easy." Says Maria. Seems like they're playing some video games. Lets not watch.

Nagi and Hayate both finally realize that they are holding hands. They both blush and take their hand back. They both say "I'm so sorry" at the same time. Nagi looks up and sees a giant black trenchcoat for a building. "Hayate, I think I found him or her." She points at the trenchcoat building. Hayate looks at it and with a surprised look says "How do you even make that?" Nagi sighs. "It doesn't matter. Maria's in there. Lets go!"

They knock on the door. There is no answer. The ring the doorbell. Maria comes out. "Oh hi you guys. I'd like you to meet Kenji. He's not a very bad guy." Hayate and Nagi look at each other and then looks at Maria and then at Kenji. "EHH?" Kenji walks up to Nagi, grabs her and runs off. "What? Ojo-sama!" Hayate chases after him.

* * *

Ok. End of chapter. But before I end it, I feel the need to add Izumi, Miki and Risa, so... Side story! Contains violence and RPG.

Izumi, Miki and Risa are walking towards Hina's house. Objective : To bother her. But, while walking there, they encounter a slime! Izumi looks at it. "It's so cute! I wanna hug it." Miki takes out her sword. "What should we do?" Risa takes out her gun. "Maybe its not dangerous." The slime attacks Izumi for 5 dmg. Izumi has 6 health points left. "Ow." Izumi falls down and takes 4 dmg. Izumi has 2 health points left. Miki looks at the slime. "Maybe its because she hugged it?" Risa shoots the slime for 30 dmg. Slime has 20 health left. Miki runs away. Risa sighs. Izumi looks at Miki. "Get me a potion!" The slime stands there jiggling. Risa decided to shoot to again and does 20 dmg. Slime dies and floats into the sewer drain that was conveniently next to where it was standing. Party gains 30 exp and Izumi goes to level 7! Risa levels up to lvl 8! Miki ran so she stays at 6. Izumi looks at Risa. "When are we going to get there? I just wanted to see Hina-chan."

After about 30 minutes of Izumi sobbing on the floor, Miki comes back with a potion with purple content. "Here, they said it was a potion that helps the weak reach salvation." Izumi grabs the potion and was about to drink it until another slime attacked and ate the potion. "WAA! Now I have to lay here for another 30 minutes?" They fight the slime, same thing happens, Risa levels to 9, Izumi to 8, Miki ran again. After 20 minutes, Miki finds a potion with orange content. "They said its high in sugar." Izumi was going to take it until a giant troll attacked! Izumi got mad and used a Kameha**ha on it. Lets just make everyone level 15. After 10 minutes, Miki gets a potion with clear content. "They said its good for the dehydrated." Izumi was about to drink it again but a giant snail attacks. Risa pours salt on the poor thing and the search continues for a potion.

They see Nagi and Hayate. "Oh hi Hayata-kun and Nagi-chan. You want to help s find a potion for Izumi? She's a little hurt on the ground there." Hayate looks at Izumi. Nagi says "Hayate. Go find her a potion. We can look for Maria a little later." Hayate runs off to find a potion. We are going to follow Nagi, Miki, and Risa. They get attacked by a giant...giant! They all scream and tried to run but wherever they tried to go, he put his foot in front of them. "How tall is that thing?"Asked Nagi, almost crying "I'd say taller than me."said Miki. They both looked at her with a "really now?" look. "What? She asked." The giant was about to step on them but Hayate jumps in with a pie and throws it across the city. "Go get it boy! It's blue berry, cherry, and apple combined!" The giant looks at the pie and then looks at the four and then Hinagiku comes in and smacks him in the head. "Get out of here! Chase the pie or do i have to smack you even harder?" The giant scrambles away but also carefully avoiding some buildings that he likes. "So, what are you guys doing here and where is Izumi?"

Ok, I will continue this side story in the next chapter. It will be at the end, just like this time. I'd prefer you give reviews on how you think the story is going, but you don't really have to. I will make the side story mix in with the main story at one point! The side story right now is a day behind the last event in the main story so don't get confused by that. It's before they went into the hotel. Ok, hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm always looking for improvement, so give me something to improve about this story.


	6. Chapter 6: The sudden plot twist

OK. I finally decided to type out my fanfic, and mainly cause I had two reasons to. 1. Mr. Krabs. I have an ideeeeeaaaa. And 2. cause I was playing an online game and I looked for 30 minutes with 3 other team mates were trying to find one building and when I found it, we all felt stupid. I was in my partners base. 3. I felt that i should update it for my stupid idiots called readers. Oh... I only said 2 reasons. The 3rd reason is void. Don't bother remembering it.

Ok. Summary of last chapter. I don't remember. What I do remember is Nagi and Hayate gets a baby and they live happily ever after until Maria told them to stop playing house. On to this chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 6: Sudden plot change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the Chapter name suggests, I am gonna make a sudden plot change. Not in the beginning. That would bug me. Anyways, last thing that happened was Hayate chasing whats-his-name. Now I know what your probably thinking. "Hey, why can't Nagi and Hayate have sex?" Well that's because I never intended them to. Ok that's probably not what your really thinking. "How could you forget whats-his-face's name?" Well dear readers, if you know me, you will know that I don't go on the computer to read. Thats what my PSP is for. That's right, I use the PSP to read Fanfics. Also I don't like to reread my stupid fanfics that I will probably hate.

Back to buisiness. Hayate run into a circus. 'They must be here. I know! He'll use a flashy escape plan! They always do that in a circus.' He looks around and sees a conviently placed tower in the middle of the circus. 'I'll go there and look for them.' He jumps into the tower and the worker wearing all red looks at him and tells him to get off his prop. Hayate struggles to say "But I need this prop for a while". The man in red stares at him with a blank stare. "Why should I let you?" Hayate takes out a card and shows it to him. "This is why". The man looks at the card. "I see. So, is she kidnapped or something?" Hayate was going to say yes but then he thought 'Why didn't he jump off like most people would?' He examines the man more carefully. 'Hmm.' The man looks at him and slaps him. "Sorry kid but I'm straight. Get off!" A few seconds later. The man is on the ground and in cuffs. "Curse you kid!" Hayate smiles and looks up just in time to see a hot air balloon flying away.

In the Hot Air Balloon. Nagi looks at whats-his-name. "So whats the reason you're kidnapping me?" Whats-his-name(I'll just call him bob.) looks at her and sighs. Nagi looks at Hayate and the group cuffing the man in red. "You better have a good reason." Bob looks at her again and sighs again. Nagi gets angry and goes in his face. "WHAT'S YOUR REASON!" Tom sighs and says "I don't really have one. My friends kinda dared me to." Nagi looks at him and goes in her corner. "Maybe Hayate is right. My kidnappers have the worst reasons." she mumbled. "Ah! I didn't mean it like that. It was also because they wanted to see if you're really a girl" Tim says, hoping to cheer her up. Nagi glares at Jerry. "What was that?". Phil starts to back away. "Eh?" He says with a smile and a sweat drop. Nagi walks towards him. "FIRST OF ALL, YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T HAVE A REASON! SECOND, WHY WOULDN'T YOU THINK I'M A GIRL? THIRD, ARE YOU A GIRL OR GUY? FOURTH,"

Hayate starts running towards the Hot Air Balloon. When he's under it, Bob (I got his name right this time!) falls and Hayate catches him. "Eh? Why did you, what did you say to her?" Bob looks at Hayate, struggles out of his arms and runs away. "Eh? O-Ojo-sama?" Nagi looks down and jumps. "EEEEEH?" Hayate catches her and falls down afterwards. Nagi gets up and sits on him. "Good job Hayate. You actually listened." Hayate is out cold. Nagi looks at him with a blank stare. Then she looks at where shes sitting. 'E-E-EH? It's Hayate's-"

Hayate wakes up and sees Nagi's yellow striped panties. Nagi feels something hard. 'Hm? What's this?' She tries to pull Hayate's pants off but Hayate grabs her hand. "O-O-Ojo-sama! What are you doing?" Nagi looks at the spot that's hard and looks at Hayate and then she realises what she was doing and blushes. "I-I-I I just...I..." She suddenly yanks on his pants. Hayate grabs her other arm and pulls on them "OJO-SAMA! DON'T DO THAT!" He begged. Nagi lets go and falls foward towards Hayate and they kiss. Hayate eyes get big and lets go of her arms. Nagi was about to move her lower body but she sees Maria staring at them.

30 Minutes later, they are back at the Mansion. Both Hayate and Nagi had only one thought, 'How will she torture us this time?'. Maria, who had a I'm-going-to-kill-you smile on the whole time, turns around and looks at them. They both put on a twitchy smile and asks "Yes Maria?" Maria just smiles, says "Don't do that in public. That's what the bed is for." and then walks away. They look at each other and then back at Maria, then at each other and blushes. They lean towards each other and then the windows break and Hayate gets kidnapped. Nagi stares at the window that got broken into. "Wait, that one is bullet proof. What's goin-"

Nagi wakes up. "Oh. It was only a nightmare... I knew something was wrong." She looks next to her and Hayate is sleeping next to her. 'Oh right. I fainted when Maria walked away'. She gets back up. 'Wait a minute. Something needs to happen. Its too normal.' She wakes up when she and Hayate blushs and Maria walked away. They lean towards each other and kiss. Maria yells and tells them to do that in bed. They both look at her and then breaks away from the kiss. The window breaks and a shadow goes after Maria. Maria roundhouses the shadow and the shadow goes towards Hayate and Hayate gets kidnapped. Nagi stares at the window as though she had seen the future.

In an alternate universe, Nagi and Hayate are in bed. "Hayate" "Yes Ojo-Sama?" "Are you sure I won't get a baby from what we just did." "I'm not completely sure." "What about this white stuff?" "It's nothing you have to worry about." "But it's sticky." "It's nothing that you really have to worry about. Now go to sleep." "Ok..." Woah! See what you hear when people don't know how babies are made and tapioca falls in your bed? Remember kids, don't drop tapioca.

In a different alternate universe, "Hinagiku-san, is it in?" "Ah, yes." "Does it hurt?" "Oh my god! It hurts so much." "You want a different shoe then?" "YES!" I just feel like messing with some peoples heads.

* * *

Warning, this contains adult material. Read to your hearts content. XD It's not much though.

In yet another alternate universe, "Ma-Maria! No-Not that quick. You're going to make me cum!" "Oh Nagi. You're the one that told me to finger you." "Ah... AH!" "Well Nagi, how did that feel?" Nagi breathes heavily. "That felt really good." "Well then." Maria kisses Nagi. And yes, there's tongue. "HMM?" Maria starts fingering Nagi again. Nagi slowly moves her arms. She grabs Maria's left boob and the other hand fingers her. They kiss parts. "AHHH Maria!" "Ahh Nagi." In synch"AHHH!" and they cum. They see that someone had opened the door and there he was, Tama. He was recording everything. They stare at him. Maria throws a bullet into the memory card and the whole thing bursts into flames. "Nagi, you still want to continue?" "No. Tama broke the mood." "Ok" They get dressed and walk to the kitchen. "So what's for breakfast?" "Nothing you need to know." After breakfast Nagi walks outside and Hayate is watering the plants. Nagi says "I'm off to school." "Yes. Then allow me to accompany you." He smiles for a while. "Wait what?" If you know where that's from then thats good for you :) 1st season.

* * *

Side story. Skip if you don't care too much. Anyways, I was going to do the 3 baka's story normally but I had this dream and I think i should somehow apply it to the sidestory. And yes, this is a way to make my fanfic have more words. Remember what I said about me not rereading? Well, I had to reread the ending of my side story and I decided to twist some stuff around. P.S I don't suggest reading this if you love HayatexHinagiku and if you don't like HinaxMiki. Some of you might be wondering "Will you even remember that the side story is HinaxMiki?" Answer: Probably not. I will if someone mentions it to me.

If I remember correctly, Hinagiku, Risa, and Miki were going towards the poisined Izumi. They had an antidote and a perfectly overpowered girl. As they walk to her, they find a school mate who gets in their way and asks Hina out. This boy has 1 hp. Miki pushes him aside and he faints. This happens 6 more times before they get to Izumi. They heal her with the antidote and a potion. Did I ever say where they got the potion? They got it from Hairy Pooter. Hinagiku asks Izumi "Are you Ok? Lets go back to the base to collect your reward for whatever you were going to do." The 3 of them stare at the ground and start walking "O-Ok". Hina looks at them and asks "So what was your mission anyways?" They look at each other. Risa and Izumi look at Miki. Miki looks at Hina and then to the side and says "A person wanted your underwear color today." Hina blushes. "Wha-What?" Then she thinks on it. "Ok let me get this straight. You guys wanted to come to my place because your real mission was too hard and you didn't think the reward was worth it and wanted me to do it for you." 'AH! How'd she know?'. Miki and Risa look at Izumi. Izumi tried to think of an excuse. "That's not it. We just wanted to see your panty color and finish our mission. Ahaha..." Hina stares at them and hits Izumi on the head.

They get back to their base. Their base is almost like a city. It has many stores, hospitals and necessities. It's also always dark for some reason. Hina brings the bakas to a stand that gives assigned missions. "What are these 3's mission?" The clerk looks at the 3 girls and says "They were sent to bug you with 3 different things. Izumi was suppose to be herself, Miki was to find your underwear color and Risa was to make sure Miki did so." Hina blushs. "Wha-What kind of missions are thoses?" The store clerk takes out a magazine. "I only give out orders. Ask the boss."

They walk to where the clerks boss was said to be. Hina asks to meet him but they denied her. "Why not? I'm a very important person you know! I'm Katsura Hinagiku." 3 seconds later. "Ok, why are boss for today Azumamiya-kun?" He turns his spinny chair around and is beaten. "Nonohara-san said I should be boss for today and I refused then he beat me up." Hina walks out. "Come on your three. We need to train you guys!"

They go to a big empty gym. "Now you three are going to learn how to use your void magic!" Miki raises her hand. "Yes Miki?" "I think you're watching too much anime. You know we don't use void magic." Hina thinks on it. "Ok then, you're going to turn super slaiyan today." Risa raises her hand. "Yes Risa?" "We don't use that either." Hina blushs. "Today you're going to use you're innocen-" Izumi raises her hand. "Ok...how about praticing Hado-" Miki raises her hand. "Maybe it was Vongola boxes" Miki raises her hand.

Several minutes later. "Ok i give up. What was it?" Miki looks at the other two. They all nod. "We never told you." Hina hits all three of them on the head. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?" Miki, who is covering the pain with her arms, says, "I though you would get it right." Izumi says "I thought it was fun" and then smiles. "They never make me talk" Risa says with a grin. "We use the power of existance." Hina looks at them with a surprised look. "Are you kidding me? You guys are...Never mind. Turn into a Frame Hays and we'll start training." "Ok..." They said with a crying face.

Ok. I still don't know what to say at the end. Flame Haze is from Shakugan no Shana and I wanted to change the name a little. I think i'll end the story with this.

Miki

Current Lvl: 5

Job:Black Mage

Hp:100

Mp:40

Str:5

Mag:20

Def:5

MDef: 10

Vit:5

Habits: Not doing anything.

:)

Izumi

Current Lvl: 5

Job:White Mage

Hp:100

Mp:40

Str:5

Mag:15

Def:6

MDef:15

Vit:4

Habits: Not doing her job as a white mage

:(

Risa

Current Lvl: 7

Job: Monk

Hp: 400

Mp:10

Str:40

Mag:5

Def:20

MDef:7

Vit: 15

Habit: Taking hits from monsters

:D

Hinagiku

Current lvl: 50

Job: Can do everything. Don't know what category that falls into

Hp: 5000

Mp: 2000

Str: 250

Mag: 250

Def: 100

Mdef: 75

Vit: 150

Habits: Not helping the 3 girls listed above unless she feels the need to.

o.O"

Whats-his-name

Lvl: 1

Hp:1

Mp:1

Str:100

Mag:1

Def:1

MDef:1

Vit: 1

Description: He wasn't a major character.

I know what some of you though while reading this. "Why are they different?" Well that's simple. My thought process changed. Another thing you probably thought. "Are you going to even use these stats? You didn't use it before." Ahaha. Silly person. Stats are for kids. Ok I'm kidding. No I'm probably not going to use them. "Then why would you put them?" For fun. Just to entertain myself. It allows me to have something to look towards when I write this. "That's so stupid." Isn't that why you're reading it? By the way, I'm thinking of adding a random side story to my first chapter because its not long enough. Review to tell me if I should. Thanks for reading. "That's stupid. Why would you add something to your first chapter when you can use that idea for you're next chapter?" Because I want to catch more peoples attention. My first chapter was pretty bad and the first impression is what gets people to read :) Hope you enjoyed my Fanfic and I hope you guys liked it and I'll see when I can write again.


	7. Chapter 7: Where is this story going?

Hello. I decided I will add a side story to my first chapter so go read that, and I also decided that my dreams should decide how I should write my side stories and some parts of my main story. Those who object, message me. Those who don't want to mail me and object, make a fanfic account and mail me. Those that agree, review saying "OBJECTION!" Those that think I should fix my typos, too bad.

I have nothing else to really say. I guess i can say... have fun reading! Eat a good breakfast. Don't do anything illegal. If you do want to do something illegal, don't get caught. If you do get caught, you probably wouldn't be reading this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 7: Where is this story going?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last chapter, we all imagined Hayate in a maid dress serving Nagi and then his cloth got ripped off and then you imagined him with only girls underwear. What? You didn't think of that? Well now you did. Anyways, Hayate was kidnapped and Nagi and Maria both stared at the window that broke and someone somehow managed to fit in that 3 inch circle along with Hayate. Now, you may be thinking "Oh, now they go on a mission to save Hayate and you're gonna make this into a Maria x Nagi huh?" Ahaha no. I thought about it and no... I came up with a weirder story!

"Maria! What are we going to do?" Yelled the panicking Nagi. "Well, we can start searching for him in 3 days. I'm sure he's fine. He can handle himself." Maria says with a smile. "And your body" she then murmured. "What?" "Nothing!" They both look at each other and look away. "So...wanna play some President evil?" asked Nagi. "You know you can't beat my fastest time." said Maria. "I can too!" "Why not some Bowl Calibur?" "You're on!" And there they go, playing some good ol' Soul Cali***. This chapter is actually mainly based on Hayate so I'm going to distract these two.

Weee. We are traveling to the future! Why? Because the kidnapper decided to send him to the future! I'll talk about it later. Weeee. Here we are, 3 years in the future and Hayate is in the Sanzenin Mansion. Nagi is 16(Still) and Maria is...not old. This time though, Nagi aged naturally. Lets see if bigger is really better. Hayate walks around the mansion in complete confusion. 'Where am I? Why am I back in the Sanzenin Mansion? I'm pretty sure that she sent me into the future but I thought I would be back at Saki's house. I wonder where Maria is.' Hayate looks around the mansion but finds no one. Then he starts looking everywhere and finds no one. Then he starts searching the closets and finds no one. "WHERE IS EVERYBODY?" He yells at the top of his lungs. Then he hears the door open and sees a very very very surprised Nagi. "Ojo-sama!" Hayate runs towards her with his arms open. When he's just about to hug her, she knees his stomach and he falls from the pain. "Baka Hayate! Why wou-" The rest of her words fade as Hayate slowly falls into a 1 hour coma.

One hour later, he wakes up. "Ugh. What time is it?" He gets up from his bed and looks around, only to see Nagi staring at him. She was wearing black. Black skirt, black shirt, black shoes. Hayate is stunned that her style changed so much(I actually like her this way). Nagi feels a disturbance and decides to slap Hayate. "OW! Ojo-sama, what was that for?" Nagi cross her arms and looks away. "That's what you get for staring at me." Hayate rubs his face and then stares at her chest. 'They seem bigger...' Nagi slaps him again. "Stop staring at my chest." She blushs and slaps him again. "Ojo-sama" Hayate says with a crying face. He realizes that he doesn't know whats going on in the future. "Hey Ojo-sama, what's going on in this future?" Nagi stares at him with a confused look, then figures out why he's asking. "Well, not much is different. But that's because it seems normal to me. You did get kidnapped that one time though and we could never find you. I'm guessing that's because you went into this universe. Do you have anyway to get back?" Hayate thinks about it and realizes that he does. "I can go back but the person said I have to wait 3 days until I can use it." Nagi sits on the bed and lays down. "I see. At least you're here. Maria was killed. Klause died of old age and Tama died protecting Maria." Hayate feels that he should say something to cheer her up but he feels like he's talking to a stranger. 3 Years has made a big difference. He starts to think that in his world, Nagi would start acting like this. "I...I..." He just didn't know what to say.

After an hour of Hayate talking about anime, game, and manga related stuff, he realized that it only made her think of the past, which made her really sad. 'Shes just not the same.' Hayate thought of other ways to make her happy but he just couldn't find a way. One idea crossed his mind. 'Maybe I should treat her more like an adult.' Nagi finally gets up from the bed and looks outside. "It'll be christmas soon." Nagi starts to cry. "Ojo-sama. What's wrong?" Nagi looks at him angrily. "Hayate no BAKA!" She jumps onto the bed and under the covers. "Eh? Ojo-sama? Tell me why you're crying." "Hayate no baka! BAKA BAKA BAKA!" They argue for about another 2 hours.

After Nagi decides to poke her head out of the covers, Hayate sees that she is still sort of crying. He gets in the covers and hugs her. "It's ok to cry." Nagi gets flustered and turns really red. "Hayate no baka..." There's an awkward moment of silence. Hayate starts to get sleepy and hugs Nagi a little more tighter. "Oi Hayate! What are you doing?" "Huh? Oh sorry Ojo." He lets go of her but for some reason, puts his arms around her neck. Nagi turns incredibly red. "H-H-Hayate..." His arms relaxes and his hand reaches her breasts. At this point, Hayate is half asleep and not aware of this. Nagi on the other hand... 'Eh? Is he really going to do it now? Is it because I was crying? Is it because he misses me that much?' Thoughts like these raced through her head. She turns to face Hayate and...

* * *

I'm going to end it there and begin the next chapter with some ecchi. Of course, I'll probably forget. If you're wondering who sent him, then here's the story.

At the point where Hayate was kidnapped, he see that Isumi was the one that captured him. "Eh? Isumi-san? Where are you taking me?" Isumi said nothing. She goes to Wataru's store and meet up with Wataru and Saki. "Where can we take him? It needs to be a big house." Isumi asked without remembering that she lives in a big mansion area. Saki suggest her house and Isumi flies to Saki's house with Saki in her left arm and Hayate in her right. Wataru looks at them leave. "I wish I could be that close to her". When they get to Saki's house, Isumi starts to talk to Hayate. "I'm going to send you to the future so you can eliminate a Copycat. Listen to the events that happened carefully. It can only copy the people it has killed. If it gets into our world then it can get devastating. Here's a spell card. You can use it to get back but you must wait 3 days. You cannot trust anyone. Remember that." Hayate frantically reads what I wrote. "But Isumi, how will I tell who it is if I can't trust anyone? Don't I need to here current events from someone?" Isumi realizes her mistake and runs in circles. As the writer, I feel the need to tell you this Hayate. Trust your guts and hope for the best. "Can't you just tell me who it is so I can get on with life?" No. Good luck!

Side Story!

First of all, I was wondering whether people wanted me to do a random ecchi scene. Message me or put a review. To refresh your memory, Hina was training the 3 bakas at a gym. Well, now they got a new mission! And they're happy that they don't have to suffer impossible training! At least, they were happy until they saw what their mission was. They had to fight 100 invading Shi**a troops. There is one good thing. They aren't that trained so they won't have that hard of a time. "Hina. We got a mission. Can we stop training now?" "Fine. Don't forget to turn into Super slayains." "It's Frame Hays Hina." "Just promise me you'll come back." Hina kisses Miki on the cheeck. Miki blushs."Don't worry. We'll come back alive." Miki, still blushing, Izumi, And Risa all walk to Hinamizawa and look around for the Shi**a troops. "Maybe Zack already took care of them?" Izumi suggested. "It would be nice if he did but isn't he dead?" Miki asked. Then 50 Shi**a troops appeared. The 3 girls turned into Frame Hays and beat them in 2 minutes. "That wasn't so hard." They all said. Then suddenly, a kraken appeared. "Woah..." They all said. They pulled out a orb and it started to glow. Ifrit came out and attacked Kraken. Lets do a Final Fan**sy version of this fight! Ifrit Has 3000 health. Kraken has 10000. Ifrit uses Hell fire. Fire appears on the ground. It spreads into a giant circle and creates a symbol on the ground. It shines and a pillar of magnificent amount of flames spew from it. It's as hot as lava. Hits 1000. Kraken uses water gun. Kraken spits a pint of water. Hits 3000. Ifrit faints. "Aw. That's why you shouldn't use a fire pokemon against a water pokemon." Izumi says with a sigh. "But that wasn't a pokemon. He was a summon."

Hina feels a chill. "I think those girls are being stupid and lazy again..." Hina gets up. The three girls use their power and power up. Izumi whacks Kraken and deals 50 dmg. Miki uses Lightning. She deals 200. Risa pokes it and deals 500. "Hey! That's not fair!" Fine, She shoot Kraken and deals 500. Hina appears and touches the Kraken. Hina deals 5000 damage. Hina flies away. "Eh? Hina-chan! Come back!" Kraken flees. "We win?" "Cool. Now I can go back to Hina and" Isumi and Risa inturupt her "What? You do that with her?" They both said in complete surprise. "I didn't finish." "Oh. We already know what you do to her in her sleep. We recorded everything." "WHAT?" Miki chases them aaaaalllllll the way back home. They quickly collect their prize money and start running again. They only stopped when Hina stood there with a "Time to die" face. They all started to back away. Izumi and Risa ran and pushed Miki towards Hina. Her face ran into Hina's chest and Miki hugged Hina. "W-W-What are you doing Miki?" Hina blushed. "Please don't kill me." Miki looks into Hina's eyes. "Please." She begins to tear up. Hina blushes and looks away. "F-Fine. But..." Miki turn around and attempts to run but Hina grabs her by her collar. "You're going to have to train to make up for what I did." Miki starts crying. Oh no! Miki is taking all the blame! But where did the other two run off to?

Izumi ran in a giant circle and sees Miki crying and Hina grabbing her by the collar. 'AH! I gotta run!' She turns around again but Miki grabs her by the collar. "You're not going to make me through this alone." Izumi starts crying. "Why do you have to do this to a fellow ranger?" "Why would you abandon me in my time of need?" "That's not true! I was going to get you some ice cream!" Risa comes by after running a square. '...' She walks away.

* * *

Ok. Bad ending. I know. I was going to write something really good but then I lost the idea and then I lost the feel of the story. I will make the side story better, after I think,or dream, of something that I can make it into. I cannot write things right on the spot and I also cannot remember to write the story. So when I feel like writing, I write all of it at once. Don't criticize my side story. Give me random ideas for it. Criticize my main story though :) Hope you guys enjoyed it. I have no idea where the side story is going. I'm hoping it's going to be more interesting.


	8. Chapter 8:What was I suppose to do again

Nagi blushs and takes off Hayate's pants but hesitates before she starts to give him a handjob. 'I-I think this is what you're suppose to d-do.' Hayate wakes up slightly, moves his head up a bit and thinks 'Am I having another dream where I'm having sex with Ojo-sama?' and falls back asleep. Nagi, thinking that he's still awake, starts stripping and Hayate wakes up. "Wait, I don't have dreams like that." Hayate mumbled. Nagi, who is now down to only her panties, gets on top of Hayate. "Hayate, I can't hold back any longer. I need you." Nagi said, while tearing up a bit. She waited 3 years, waiting to have kids with the one she loves. 3 painful years, years where people close to her have died. Hayate, knowing this, grabs her arm and pushes her over. "Ojo-sama, I'm sorry I left you." He slowly puts his dick into her vagina and...

Nagi wakes up. 'Woah!' She looks next to her and sees Hayate sleeping. 'Huh...Weird dream.' She looks at the clock and sees that its only 0100. 'Its only this early? I should go t-' She looks at Hayate again and wonders with she should make her dream come true.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 8: What was I suppose to do again?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nano Desu~ Nano desu Nano desu Nano desu Nano desu Nano desu Nano desu Nano desu Nano desu Nano desu Nano desu Nano desu Nano desu Nano desu Nano desu Nano desu Nano desu Nano desu Nano desu Nano desu Nano desu Nano desu Nano desu Nano desu Nano desu Nano desu Nano desu Nano desu Nano desu Nano desu Nano desu~ Guess which girl says that. Search your brain. Clue: It's her character song. Hi guys. This is the chapter where I thought of a story that may go on for a while. Now, first things first. The Nagi in this alternate future has a B-cup. The one in the beginning of the story has a A-cup. I'm actually not sure if I told you guys that or not but if I said that it was something other than an A-cup, I lied. This Nagi is less shy but much more stubborn. Hayate is stuck here for what is told 3 days. Truth is, it's until he truely wants to. Oops. I put in spoilers. For those that don't know, This is actually my second favorite pairing. My favorite is the one that came out as ecchi. "So, I'm one of your favorite pairings but I don't really exist in this story?" AH! I'm sorry Maria! Don't kill me! "It's fine. It's NOT like I don't like being only in ecchi!" Maria cracks her knuckles and smiles. "What shall I break first?" My spirits? "Wrong answer."

Ok, she broke a few ribs, dislocated a leg and broke my pride but I can still type! Ok, I'm sure you guys already knew that Nagi was dreaming that and that Hayate is too Uke to really be on top. Nagi crawls over to Hayate. 'Should I do it? I-I-I' Hayate wakes up and looks at Nagi. He lifts his head a bit, then sits up. "Did you need something Ojo-sama?" Nagi blushes and looks down. She blushes more and looks away. "Ojo-sama? What's wrong? You look really hot." Nagi took these words the wrong way and decided to take the initiative. She crawls up to him and Hayate backs away a bit and stares at her boobs. 'Whoa. They are big.' Nagi smiles and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. Hayate flails and tries to push her away but grabs her boobs instead. He couldn't make himself push the softness away. "Ah! H-Hayate. You don't have to grab them so hard. But if you really want them..." Nagi jumps on top of him and pushes her boobs into his face. Hayate struggled to say something but all that came out of his mouth was "MMPH!"

He liked what he was experiencing but felt that he shouldn't get close to her. 'Well, if I push her, then I might push her boobs again'. He attempts to grab the back of her shirt and pull her away, only to grab her ass. "Ah! Hayate! Y-you..." She pauses. "I'm willing to take it back there." Hayate's only thoughts were that he needed to avoid these situations and needed to get out of the one he's in. He starts to suffocate. 'I need to get her off before I die!' He flails and attempts to push her stomach but because he's a bit dizzy, he pushs her vagina. "I-If thats what you want Hayate." Nagi moves her upper body off of him. Hayate gasps for air and calms a little before he sees Nagi taking all her cloths off. "O-O-Ojo-sama! W-w-what are you doing?" Nagi looks at him puzzled. "Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't that why you grabbed all my parts?" Nagi blushes as she relives the moments in her head.

Hayate, who doesn't know what to do, runs out and leaves his poor half-naked Ojo-sama alone in a room. "Shut up writer!" You shut up Hayate. You're leaving a half-naked girl that was about have sex with you. "Well I prefer the Ojo-sama back at home! She may not have bigger boobs but I like her more!" Hayate runs to what used to be Maria's room and sees Maria sitting on her bed. "Hey writer, what's going on?" Hayate mumbled. Find out youself. Hmph! Hayate slowly walks up to Maria. Halfway through, she turns around. "Nagi? Is that you?" Maria said. Hayate sees that Maria is crying and wonders why he didn't hear sniffles. "Maria, it's me, Hayate." Maria looks at Hayate. "There's no way that's true. He disappeared." Hayate grabs Maria's shoulders and looks into her eyes. "It's really me Maria-san. Please, believe me." Maria looks into Hayate's eyes. "Hayate-kun? What happened after you left?" Hayate opened his mouth but said nothing. 'I shouldn't tell her everything.' "Look, Maria-san, what happened here after I left?" Maria wipes her tears but starts to cry again. "Nagi...ooohhhhh...Nagi killed herself."

* * *

Ok, that's where I'm going to end and you are going to like it! Don't complain! Be happy with what I put into this Fanfic! Time for a bonus story! We are going to see what Chiharu-san is doing! It's a good day to see what shes doing! And...woah...her house isn't here. Let's go check out Nagi's house then. I forgot she is living there now. For this story, I will use Miki, Izumi and Risa. I have assigned them a mission and it is to interview Chiharu-san. They go and knock on the door. Hayate answers the door. "Hayata-kun. Is Chiharu-chan here?" Hayate, with a surprised look, walks them to her room. "Wow. This place doesn't seem like something Nagi would want to live in." Hayate laughs slightly. "Yeah. But there is no other place that she can go to. We were lucky that Klause got this place from Ojo-sama's mom. Here we are. What do you want with Chiharu-san anyways?" The three girls look at each other, as if to say "Should we tell him?" and then look back at him and say "We are going to interview her life and write about it cause we were told to by someone who we think is a stalker. We are getting paid 1 million yen per answer we get. It's a little but it can get us some snacks." Hayate stares at them in amazement. "Where is that job? I need one like that!" "Bye Hayata-kun." They go in and close the door. "Wh-where can you get a job..." Hayate walks to Nagi, wondering where they got that kind of job. Chiharu, who got her room invaded is being asked questions I can't really answer. They don't say much about her other than her helping people sell doujinshis. So the three girls only got 20 million for 20 questions that I don't know the answer to. That concludes our bonus story. Notice that I said bonus and not side. My side story has a somewhat story and this isn't really a part of it.

Ummm, I'm not sure what else to say. I can make an alternate Hayate come to the original Hayate's world and make a story there, but I want your opinion. Message me about it or put it in a review. Ummm, Side story time!

* * *

The three girls are now being pursued by a popular girl we like to call, Katsura Hinagiku. They ran away from training and are now hoping to outrun the fastest girl in Hakuou. "We can't outrun her. Quick split up!" The three girls split up at the first intersection of the city. Hina, who is now confused on who to chase, calls Chiharu and Aika to help her. They appeared right behind her, with their arms crossed and posing. "You two are late." "Well we were a little busy." "Just chase the girls. You two go west and south. I'll go north. You two are to capture two of the student body girls." They run where they're told and the search begins! Miki is hiding in Hina's room. Izumi is hiding in a cloth store. Risa is hiding in an arcade. Chiharu is looks into the clothing sore because she wants to buy new cloths. She sees Izumi. "Oi! Stop right there!" The whole store stares at the two girls. There is long awkward silence until Izumi says "Oh you caught me. Darn you Chiharu-san. Next time, I'm going to hide somewhere less obvious." Chiharu laugh slightly. "Let's go find the others." They leave the store feeling awkward. "Chiharu-san, why did you have to scream that?" "I was told to capture you and when I saw you, those were the first words that came to mind." "You didn't really need to shout it." They slowly walk towards the intersection where they split up. Aika looks into the arcade, already knowing where Risa is. She grabs her and starts to drag her out. "W-wait! Let me finish that!" Aika stops. "You already have that game at home. Can't you just play it at home?" Risa thinks on it. "Oh yeah. I can." They both walk towards the intersection but Risa runs to another arcade. "I'll know all her hiding spots. Kufufu." She walks towards where Risa is.

Hina looks everywhere. 'Where would Miki be?' She looks in many stores, houses, and even school. 'Where would she be...' She starts to search Miki's house, only to find she isn't there. 'Could she be waiting on my bed? So that when I find her, she'll...' Her thoughts trailed as she came across the intersection and sees Chiaharu, Izumi, Risa, and Aika. "I can't seem to find Miki." "Oh. That's too bad. Where do you want these two?" "Just train them or distract them." Hina walks towards her house. 'If she's at my house, I hope she doesn't mess with my Rei** doll or my Remi*** doll.' She opens her door and goes in her house. "I'm home." She walks up to her room and sees Miki sitting on her bed. "Welcome back Hina-chan." "You're coming with me Miki." "I don't think so Hina." Miki pulls her and throws her on the bed. Hina smirks. "I don't think so." Hina pulls Miki on the bed and gets on top. "You are never going to top me." Miki takes off her shirt. Hina takes off her pants. They begin to strip everything. Hina kisses Miki. "I still say I'm top no matter what." After an hour of whatever you want to imagine, they meet up with the other 4. Aika smiles and says "Did you two enjoy it?" Miki blushes and Hina says with a smile "I sure did." Miki blushes more and looks down. Hina looks at the 4 girls. "So what did you guys do?" "We stood here and talked about what you and Miki might've been doing." "Oh...well." Aika and Chiharu leaves. "Time for training you 3! Your next assignment is coming from me. You have to kidnap the Sha**." "Why do we have to do that? Besides, shes stronger than us." "Because I told you to. Now lets train for it!"

Ok, that's all for now. Questions? No? Ok then that's all and I hope you enjoyed reading. If you didn't like it then don't read it. It's your own fault for- nah I'm just kidding. It's my fault if its boring. Love you all!


	9. Chapter 9: Ojosama or Mariasan?

I realized in my last chapter that I having been putting that much comedy. I also realized that my school doesn't block facebook. Or youtube. My school is weird. Why am I talking about my school you ask? Well, I started this Fanfic in school. Now, I know some of you are like "Omg, he's such a liar. He's just trying to get some attention." Ahaha, no. I really am typing in school and I really am this bored. Macs can't play Touhou. I can probably guess what some of you are thinking. "Dude, who cares?" WELL I DO...DUDE! Nah, I'm just kidding. It doesn't really matter. What does matter is me making this chapter near Christmas! WOO! 2 weeks of break! Oh, and yeah...5 dollars from each family member wipee...

I'm hoping to make chapter 10 by Christmas, but that means I have to come up with a lot of ideas to add and make sure it all flows. Not as hard as it sounds, but I'm just too lazy. I do have a general idea for what I'm going to make happen. I'm going to cut my playing time to progress this story and hope I can make it more interesting than my last few chapters. I don't know if you guys liked my last few chapters, I hope you guys liked it, I hope the girls will enjoyed it, and I hope animals will enjoy it too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 9: Ojo-sama or Maria-san?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary of the last chapter: Nagi tries to have sex with Hayate but doesn't know Hayate is asleep. Hayate wakes up and runs away (Hayate's not a lesbian!). Hayate runs into Maria's room and sees Maria. Maria is crying and says that Nagi has been dead for 3 years. That's the summary of the last chapter. What will happen now? And it's only 3 days away from Christmas! It's in the morning right now, 3 days left, don't get confused. "Oh no! I got confused cause you didn't 'splain good enough!" If you find yourself saying that then I have only one thing to say. Say explain correctly.

"Maria-san, what do you mean she killed herself?" asked the confused blue haired girl. "Guy." Right...guy. Shut up Hayate. Maria looks Hayate in the eyes and says with sobs, "Well, we waited for your return. We thought you wouldn't be in much trouble and that you can take care of yourself since you always do. But when you didn't come back on the third day, we sent people everywhere for you. Nagi, who was stressed out by you disappearing, said she will also search for you." Hayate looked at Maria, puzzled. "I didn't realize she was cutting herself everyday. That day, she slit her throat." Hayate jumps a bit. 'That must have been hard to hear about.' Maria looks down and starts crying again. Hayate looks for words of comfort. "I'm so sorry Maria-san. I'm so sorry I couldn't come back in time." Maria lifts her head up and looks at Hayate. Her eyes are filled with tears, which glittered in the moon lit room. She lays on her side, the moon light shining on her as though she was in the spot light. 'She doesn't look much older than she did 3 years ago. She looks even more beautiful than before.' was the thought that came across the butler's head. Maria sighs. "By the way, how is it that we never found you and somehow able to come back in 3 years with that incredibly bad luck of yours?" Hayate froze. He knew Maria would never take supernatural powers as an answer. He had to think of something else. He just had to. 'No... that won't if I tell her I worked 3 jobs, trying to get enough money to get home...no. She knows I can't have good enough luck to earn money. Maybe if I tell her I gambled and lost the money when I was about to get enough money to get home from...Canada. Yes! That'll work!'

Hayate opened his mouth to speak but then Nagi bursts in. "Hayate! Why did you run from me?" Hayate was going to explain but then Maria spoke. "Hayate, how are you here? Why aren't you explaining?" Hayate opened his mouth again to speak but they kept interrupting him. 'What's going on? Why don't they talk to each other?' Hayate looks at Maria, who is no longer crying, and instead, looks very angry. He turns around and looks at Nagi, who is no longer mad, but sad (hey that rhymed). "Stop yelling at me!" Hayate finally yelled. "What is going on? Why don't you two talk to each other? What happened?" Hayate starts to cry. "Why? W-Why won't you two talk to each other?" he mumbles. Nagi and Maria look at Hayate, then looks at each other. They both sigh. "We should stop this then." Nagi said. "Agreed. We need to fight for him like normal people." Hayate looks up and hugs them both. "We're sorry Hayate. We just wanted you to like one of us more." The two girls glare at each other behind his back. Hayate lets go of them and they both smile at each other. Hayate looks at them both. "Well, lets go to sleep." Nagi glares at Maria. "Why don't you sleep with me?" Nagi says with a smirk. Maria glares back at her. "A better choice would be sleeping with me." she says with a kind smile. Nagi grabs Maria's boobs. "Yours aren't as big as mine anymore!" Maria grabs Nagi's ass. "Well at least I can pleasure a man in bed!" "You take that back!" "No! It's true and you know it!" They start to molest each other and Hayate crawls away to Nagi's room and falls asleep on her bed.

The next day. Hayate stretches and gets up. 'I wonder what they did last night.' He walks towards Maria's room and sees them walking towards him, bruised. "What happened?" Nagi slaps him. "It's all your fault. Why would you just leave?" Hayate looks away. "You two want breakfast?" Maria walks ahead of them. "I'll make it." Hayate runs to her. "I can take care of it." "I insist that I do it Hayate-kun." "But Maria-san, you're bruised. I should make breakfast." They happily argue, leaving Nagi behind. 'Baka Hayate. He doesn't get it does he?' Nagi follows behind them, not increasing her pace. It seems she is lost in her thoughts. And its not about what they did last night. It's about what Isumi and Sakuya told her. 'I'm the only one...' She stops and looks at the ceiling. 'It's been a while since I've been this sad, Mom. I shouldn't have thought about it.' She goes to the front door. 'Snow...Maria...'

Maria decided to make Hayate make breakfast. When he finishes, they call over Nagi. Nagi doesn't answer. "Where could she be?" Hayate wondered. "Maybe she went to her room" Maria suggested. They walk towards the stairs, but stops to see that the front door is slightly opened. "O-Ojo-sama!" Hayate rushs towards the door. He swings the door open as fast as he can. "Ojo-sama!" "Urasai." Hayate looks down at the snow and sees Nagi laying on the snow, making a snow angel. "Ojo-sama, it's time for breakfast." "Fine." She gets up and kisses Hayate, then walks in. Hayate stands there, blushing. Nagi looks back. "Hayate, it's time for breakfast." Hayate looks back and runs inside. "Coming!" After they eat, they decide to go outside.

Shall I stop there? I think I should but thats because I forgot what I was going to do. I hope it puts some kind of hope for the one for Christmas. I will try to update to chapter 10 on 12/25/10. The phrase of the day is "Urasai". Urasai Urasai Urasai Urasai Urasai Urasai Urasai Urasai! HAYATE NO BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA! Kugimiya Rie. Now, a few words from our side story.

* * *

"Aw man, why do we have to capture Shana? We can't even use Fuze***." Miki sighs. They start walking towards somewhere. "Why are we in the middle of a desert?" Izumi asked. "I don't know. But if we don't get out, we might die." Miki answered. "Or worse! We could die dried up!" Risa said. "NOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" They all started running in circle, ovals, triangles, squares and a giant octagon. Izumi pointed north. "Wait, I see a Fuze*** over there." They look in the direction that Izumi is pointing and see nothing. "I don't see anything. Do you Miki?" "No. But I do see a bright light." "So do I." They go towards the bright light.

They wake up, finding themselves in a room. They were all sleeping in the same bed. "How did we get here?" They all looked across the room to see Shana and Yuji sitting on a bed, making out. They stared at them while they make out. Yuji slowly strips Shana while Shana strips him. "Pst, we need to record this." Risa whispered. Miki takes out a camera but they had already stopped. "What were you going to do with that camera?" "Uhhh" They look around the room, hoping to find an answer. "We are doing a scavenger hunt. Want to help?" Shana looks at Yugi. "Sure" Yugi said. "Thanks. Now, first, we need to go back. Where are we?" "You're in..." "What? Why are we here? HOW did we get here?" hey start running around in random shapes again. "Its fine. We'll just return you. It's not that hard." Shana smacks them and the area changes. "Ow...Did you really have to slap us?" "No but at least now you aren't running around and freaking out over nothing." "Oh. Well, lets go." They walk around picking things that seem interesting and say that its for their "Scavanger hunt". By the time they got back to their HQ town, they had 300 extra items that you can only sell for 20 million yen each. Yeah, that little. At least it'll add up to something thats kinda worth it.

"Ok, so are we done with this scavanger hunt?" Shana asked. "Ummm no. We still need one more thing. Come here." They all walk towards the Katsura household. On the way, they meet Hina. "Hina! We got Shana!" Shana looks at Hina. "Whats this about?" Hina sighs. She glares at the three girls. They all look away from her glare and start wistling. Hina looks back at Shana. "They actually have a mission and it was to capture you. I thought they would mess up but they did better than I thought." "So, why did you need to capture me?" Hina takes out her sword. "Does it really matter?" Shana takes out her sword. "Yes it does." Hina points her sword towards Shana. "It's our job. That's all you need to know." Shana jumps back 10 feet so she can pose too. She twirls her sword and holds it in front of her with 2 hands. "Then I guess we'll go out with a bang." "Yes it will." "May the best one win." "I always wanted to fight some of equal strength." "Then you'll get a fight." Shana puts up a Fuze***. Hina is able to move in the Fuze*** because shes just that awesome. Ok, it's really because she's always prepared. The big fight is going to happen! In the next chapter.

I don't know what else to say other than...Hope you enjoyed it and look forword to chapter 10...Yeah. Lets sell those 300 items girls. "Ok. Then lets buy some snacks." Ok. But try to save some money for dinner.


	10. Chapter 10: It's christmas!

I have no idea on how I should start this off. Uhh… I will add more imagery to my fanfic. I will also fix my typos. Also, I feel like making the side story merge with the main story, I came up with a way, and I guarantee you that it's a pathetic one. As for the Hina vs Shana, I had no idea how to progress that. I don't know who to make win. It's either the hot girl with superpowers but ill-tempered and really mean, or the beauty that's smart, nice, evil sometimes, strong, and helpful. I have no idea who to make win! I gave it some thoughts for about 3 days. I had some idea so I will make it come true, whether you like it or not! (But seriously, tell me if you like how it ends.) This is possibly my longest chapter! I'm only doing this because I have ideas and because my cousin found Final Fantasy 4, which made me really happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 10: It's Christmas!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last time, I said Hayate, Nagi, and Maria went outside after breakfast. Hayate still has to figure out who is the copycat and to do that, he has to find out who is lying. When they leave the mansion, Hayate suggests that they go into the city, which they do.

"So, Maria-san, where should we go?" Hayate asks with a smile. Maria blushes and suggests a park. I'm going to name the park, Higu**shi. It's a normal park, grass, grass, more grass, benches, grass, trees, grass, and the one thing I haven't mentioned yet is that they also have grass. They walk to the park, talking about how good they are at playing Plaq-man. Nagi is wearing the traditional Santa outfit, red sweater with white fluff and a mini skirt and a kitty tail because she felt that Santa with a kitty tail seemed cute. Maria is also wearing the same thing, but instead of a kitty tail, she has cat ears. Hayate is wearing the same butler outfit, mainly because he didn't have a spare change of cloth.

"Hayate, you should wear more traditional clothing" Maria said with a smile.

"I didn't really want to." Hayate fears that he might get poisoned by a needle in the clothing. "Besides, there are two hot girls next to me. I don't need to dress up." Hayate says, hoping that it's a good excuse. Maria and Nagi both blush.

Maria looks at Nagi and then looks at Hayate and says "I only see one hot girl here. Are you suggesting that you and I are hot?" She moves closer to Hayate's face.

Hayate looks over at Nagi, who didn't seem to notice what Maria just said. "I meant you and Nagi."

Nagi looks up at the sky. 'My wish for this Christmas…' It started to snow.

"Hmm? It's snowing." Hayate said.

"Ah! Nagi!" Maria gets a coat from who knows where and puts it over Nagi's head. Nagi looks at Maria with a blank stare.

"Huh? Oh thanks Maria." She looks forward, and then looks up again. 'Why… why now? Why during chirstmas?'

Hayate sees that Nagi is staring at the sky. 'I wonder what she's thinking about'.

Maria also looks up at the sky. 'Nagi… Did you really kill yourself? Or did someone make it look that way?' They all stared at the sky, wondering about their lives.

When they finally stopped daydreaming and got to the park like a good group of people that don't get distracted, they sat down and daydreamed more. Nagi's thoughts were 'I'm bored already.' Maria thoughts were 'I wish I knew why Nagi died that day.' Hayate's thoughts were 'Damn it narrator. Stop insulting us.' Hayate's thoughts were filled with so much junk that I decided to shorten them. 'Oh, I love Nagi so much, but I think that Maria is telling the truth. Oh, but Nagi-' 'Oi! Narrator! I call her Ojo-sama!' Oh right… My bad. 'Oh, I love Ojo-sama so much, but I think that Maria is telling the truth. Oh, but Ojo-' 'Forget it! Stop insulting me!' They sat there, for over 10 minutes, feeling very awkward. Nagi, sitting to the right of Hayate, sat there, wondering what she should do. Maria, who was sitting to the left of Hayate, sat there wondering on who could've killed Nagi. Hayate, who was sitting in the middle, kept looking at them both. His eyes were on their breasts. He tried to compare whose was larger. 'Wait. I must concentrate on my task!' Hayate was about to say something until he heard a rustle behind him. Then looked up and saw Chiharu. Chiharu was also wearing the same thing as Nagi and Maria, but she had glasses, slightly bigger breast size and no cat ears or tail. Ok, her breast size isn't really bigger, but it's still better than being fla-aaaaaaaaaaaaamable. Please don't kill me Hina-san!

"Hayate? Wha-wha-what? Nagi? Maria? What's going on? How is he-" Chiharu frantically poking Hayate with her left index finger. "Oh my god, he's real!" She takes her right hand and slaps him. "Wow! He's really here!" Hayate, who now has a red hand print on his left cheek, looks at Maria. Maria doesn't notice and continues to stare at the sky. Hayate then looks at Nagi, who giggles and looks away. He looks back at Chiharu. 'What is wrong with this girl?' She then uses telekinesis and lifts him up into the air. "Woah! He's not a hologram!" Nagi and Maria shift their attention to the flying blue hair girl. 'Guy! I'm a guy!' Well, I say you're a girl so you're a girl. They both look at Chiharu is complete awe. Chiharu then walks up to Hayate and slowly takes off his pants.

"Chi-Chiharu-san! Wha-What are you doing?"

Nagi and Maria get up but are also lifted up. "What? She's this good?"

Chiharu lowers Hayate slightly and puts her right hand on his face. "I bet you haven't learned much about chemistry yet."

She was just about to kiss him but Chiharu tackles her from behind! They both fall to the ground, stopping 3 feet to the right of Hayate. "Aika-san! Stop copying my image! It's not nice!" Chiharu number 2 throws a smoke bomb on the ground. When the smoke parts, Aika is sitting there.

"Chiharu, you really should wait until I get to the juicy part."

Chiharu blushes. "No-Not if you're going to use my looks for it!"

After they argue and let the three main characters go, and after Nagi attempting to grab Hayate's dick, Hayate asked some questions. "Umm, I came from an alternate universe and I want to know who's dead". Everyone looks at him.

Aika is the first to speak. "Let's talk after we get some tea" she's the only one that got to speak. They walked into a café and ordered some tea. "Ok, to answer your question, I don't know." Aika finishes her tea, gets up and walks away. "Umm, I can't answer that either." Chiharu gets up and runs to Aika.

Now, Nagi and Maria are sitting in next to each other, across from Hayate. Nagi to his left and Maria on his right. There's an awkward silence. Hayate speaks. "This is a pretty nice café. Its peach colored, the chairs are peach, the floor tiles are peach, the building is the shape of a peach, and the lady's room is peach."

Nagi slaps his left cheek and Maria slaps his right. "Baka. You went to the wrong room."

"Ahaha…ha." Hayate looks outside the window. He sees that many buildings were destroyed. "Why is half the city destroyed? Did the copycat destroy buildings as well as humans?"

Nagi and Maria look at each other. Nagi sighs and says "Copycat went around killing people in their houses. After it was able to take someone's form, it would blow up their house. Sakuya was the only person we know that lived to tell the tale."

"How did she survive?"

"She saw Isumi's house get blown up." When Nagi said that, Hayate's only thought was 'Isumi was defeated? No way!'

Maria, still looking outside, added "Seems like it's going out to kill for fun. Maybe to test out its trickeries." 'Maybe it disguised itself… and…'

After some explanation, Hayate found out that Hinagiku and her 3 idiots, are in China fighting level 180 dragons. The three idiots are actually helpful now and Miki got rejected by Hina 2 years ago. Izumi is still doing her job as a white mage poorly. Isumi is dead. Sakuya might possibly be alive. Wataru and Saki are probably dead. Nagi wants to have sex with Hayate. Maria likes to tease Nagi. Tama died protecting Maria. Klause died of old age. Hayate hasn't found out much on Maria's side. They get up and start walk outside. On the way home, they see a giant Christmas tree which was decorated with red, green, blue, and purple lights. Nagi and Maria both got an idea. As soon as they got home, they walk into their rooms. After 10 minutes, he sees them both walk into the living room #2. 'I wonder what those two are doing?' After 30 minutes, Hayate wanted to walk in on them, but convinces himself to not to. So he eavesdrops. "…Hayate chooses." "I agree. He will choose the right one. And …" Hayate hears that they are walking further away. 'I can't hear them. Maybe I should… He leans too much and the door opens and he falls face first onto the floor. He lifts his head, only to see that they are both naked.

"Ha-Ha! HAYATE NO BAKA!" Hayate runs of the room while the two angry girls start tossing rocks at him. He turns left. The two girls run out of the room, chasing and throwing rocks at him. They seemed to have forgotten that they were naked. 50 feet away from the room, Hayate runs into the movie room. Nagi and Maria runs into the room. At first glance, they could not find him. They start to search the room. They looked behind Blu-ray players, Projectors, tables, and boxes. Hayate was hiding behind the door. He slowly sneaked out but stepped on a piece of chip that Nagi placed on the ground. "He's trying to escape!" They start running after him again. Hayate runs out of the room, turns left and runs until he gets to Nagi's room. The two angry naked, hot girls chase after him, only 10 feet behind, chucking rocks at him. When he gets to his master's room, he closes the door, jumps under the blanket and hopes they don't search under it. They barge in, with bats in their hands. "Where is he? They search everywhere; under her bed, in her dresser, in her jewelry box. They couldn't find him. They soon gave up and sat on the bed. 'I can wrap them with this blanket and then run.' Hayate thought. 'Maria is to the right, Ojo-sama should be to the left.' He throws his right arm around the right side of the two girls. He jumps off the bed and wraps the blanket around Maria's waist, and leaving everything else exposed. Nagi slipped out before he got to wrap her. 'Eh? Ojo-sama reacted quickly.' Nagi ran to Hayate, shoved him to Maria and then ran away.

Hayate fell on Maria's boobs. Maria blushes till she was as red as a beet.

"Hayate-kun. G-get off…" She said hesitantly.

Hayate, who is also blushing, gets up slightly and then grabs both her breasts. Maria jumps and tries to slap him, only to move her body around. 'Oh right, the blanket.' Hayate kisses Maria, moving his right hand over to her ass. Maria moans. "Hayate-kun." Hayate unwraps her from the blanket, and then ties her arms behind her back. "Ha-Hayate-kun. St-stop! I-I don't like bondage!"

Hayate takes off his pants. "Maria-san, I always wanted to do this to you. "Maria blushes even more. "Ha-Hayate-kun." Hayate turns Maria around, so that her face is on the bed.

"Hayate-kun, not there! Please not there. Hayate-kun! Wait! I need to tell you something!"

Hayate stops what he's doing. "What is it Maria-san?"

Maria takes a deep breath. "I'm really not sure if Nagi killed herself anymore." Maria starts tearing up. "Her will was that she wanted to meet her mother again." Maria starts to cry. "At that moment, I thought she had killed herself. If she's here right now, then who did I see on the ground that day? All bloody. She died… her face was crying. She must've really wanted to see you. But if she's dead? Who is the person who just walked out?"

Hayate stared at Maria, wondering about what she had said. 'Huh… It's like she's…'

Nagi walks in, fully dressed, and grabs Hayate's left ear and drags him out. Maria is left there, tied up, naked, cold, sexy and rape-able. "Ca-can I get untied?" She said with tears. Sorry, I won't go that far. You can imagine the sex scene yourself.

Nagi is still pulling Hayate's ear, while they go towards Hayate's room. "You know what Hayate? Have you ever thought of how I feel? What if I wanted to have sex with you huh? What would you do if-"And She just keeps ranting on while moving to his room. "Ow ow ow Ojo-sama, why are you wearing those Santa cloths again? Ow ow ow." "Because I feel like it!" When they finally got to his room, Hayate's ear was really red, even redder than Maria blushing. Nagi pushes Hayate to the bed. Hayate falls face first.

"Stay like that until I tell you to." Nagi storms out of the room.

'What was I doing with Maria-san? I can't believe I tried to fuck her in the ass. Stupid stupid stupid.' After 10 minutes. 'I should've gone for the pussy first…' After another 5 minutes, Nagi and Maria come in. "Ok Hayate, choose one of us," Hayate moves his face out of the bed and looks at them both.

* * *

Back in Hayate's world, Nagi and Maria are still playing games.

"Maria. How long has it been since Hayate was kidnapped? I miss him already."

"It's only been an hour Nagi."

"Why did he have to get kidnapped? It's almost Christmas."

"Nagi, Christmas is a month away."

"That's pretty close you know!" Nagi throws down the BS3 controller on the ground.

"Tired of losing already?" Maria said with smiles.

"No. I'm just bored. I miss Hayate."

Suddenly, a flash of light comes from the T.V. The flash blinds them while 2 arms grab both the Hikikomori and the deadly, hot maid. The next thing they knew, they were in the middle of a park, with plenty of snow.

"Hm? Maria, where are we?" Nagi looks to her left, only to see that no one is next to her. "Maria?" She looks to the right and behind her. No one. 'Oh no. I'm alone. What am I going to do?' She frantically looks around, hoping to see someone she knows. She finds no one. She walks around, still hanging on to the hope that she'll find someone she knows. 'I don't see anyone…' She finds a sign. It says "Higur**hi Park. Leave or be killed." Nagi backs away from the sign. 'It's not like the show. The show had a different name for the village. Yeah. I'll just walk away…' Suddenly, she starts to feel dizzy. 'I feel…weird.' She tries to walk to a bench but falls face first into the snow.

Moments later, she wakes up. 'I need to get out of here.' She looks up and sees what seems to be Hayate. 'Ha-hayate.' She slowly tries to walk up to him, but stops when she sees what seemed to be another version of her. 'Is that me? What's going on?' She decides to walk around them and hide in the bush behind the bench they are sitting on. 'They aren't saying anything.' She waits for about 5 minutes. 'What are they doing?' She starts to get up but gets stuck in the bush's branches. 'Stupid braches.'

"Hayate? Wha-wha-what? Nagi? Maria? What's going on? How is he-" Chiharu frantically poking Hayate with her left index finger. "Oh my god, he's real!" She takes her right hand and slaps him. "Wow! He's really here!" Hayate, who now has a red hand print on his right cheek, looks at Maria. Maria doesn't notice and continues to stare at the sky. Hayate then looks at Nagi, who giggles and looks away. He looks back at Chiharu. 'What is wrong with this girl?' She then uses telekinesis and lifts him up into the air. "Woah! He's not a hologram!" Nagi and Maria shift their attention to the flying blue hair girl. 'Guy! I'm a guy!' Well, I say you're a girl so you're a girl. They both look at Chiharu is complete awe. Chiharu then walks up to Hayate and slowly takes off his pants.

'What are they doing? ' Nagi turns around and sees what Aika (disguised as Chiharu) is doing. 'WHAAAT?'

"Chi-Chiharu-san! Wha-What are you doing?" Maria and Nagi said.

'Yeah. You two should stop them.'

Nagi and Maria get up but are also lifted up. "What? She's this good?"

'How is she doing that?'

Chiharu lowers Hayate slightly and puts her right hand on his face. "I bet you haven't learned much about chemistry yet."

'Oh, he's learned a lot from my "lessons" that I gave him.'

She was just about to kiss him but Chiharu tackles her from behind! They both fall to the ground, stopping 3 feet to the right of Hayate. "Aika-san! Stop copying my image! It's not nice!" Chiharu number 2 throws a smoke bomb on the ground. When the smoke parts, Aika is sitting there.

'Woah. What's going on?'

"Chiharu, you really should wait until I get to the juicy part."

Chiharu blushes. "No-Not if you're going to use my looks for it!"

'How did they get abilities? I wonder what I have.'

Nagi sees a light from behind her and turns around. The light blinds her. 'Not again.'

* * *

Ok, on to the Hina vs Shana. I really don't know how to do this so don't criticize me on it T.T

"Ready when you are. Shana."

"Hey! I wanted to start the chapter. No fair!"

"That's too bad. Live with it."

"No! I want to have the first say!" Shana lifts her sword and strikes from above. Hinagiku deflects it by hitting it back up, then slashes at Shana's waist. Shana jumps back and then charges forward, attempting to stab Hinagiku. Hina jumps up. Shana kicks the ground and flies upwards towards Hina and slashes from the right. Hina blocks a little too slow and gets about half a centimeter of the sword in her waist.

"Heh. Not bad Shana."

"I was just about to say the same thing until you took the first word again!"

From 20 feet away, Shana does a slash so hard that it created a shock wave. "I can do that too!" Hina slashes and also creates a shock wave. The two shock waves pass right through each other. They both jump towards each other, dodging the shock wave and closing the distance. At about 3 feet away, Shana slashes from below. Hina steps back to dodge it and 2 steps forward and slashes from the bottom right. Shana attempts to step back and dodge, but it was too late. Hina's slash would be a fatal blow. But while attempting to step back, Shana trips and dodges the slash, but bangs her head against the ground. "Ow…" Hina lifts her sword and slashes down with all her force. Shana blocks it and they get into a lock.

Hina smiles. "So Shana, when are you going to stop playing around?"

Shana smirks. "When you start taking me seriously." They both jump back at the same time to get out of the lock.

"Who will win? Find out in the few thousand words!" Miki exclaimed.

"Miki-chan. I wanted to say that." Izumi complained.

"It's time to go serious then." Shana's sword flashes. Then flames surround it. "Ha! I get the first word!"

Hina already has charged at her and their faces are 5 inches apart. 'What? When?' Hina smirks and kisses her. They tumble 30 feet away. Dust covered up everything. When it cleared up, they were both gone. "Where'd they go?" They all looked up, hoping to see an Ariel battle. Nothing. "What's going on?"

Suddenly, Kraken lands in front of the two girls, "AHHHH!" They start running in random shapes. Yuji slaps them all and tells them to deal with it. They look at each other and nods. They went into battle position. Kraken has 3250 hp. Izumi has 800 hp. Miki has 900 hp. Risa has 1250 hp. Izumi uses Aero. 100 dmg. Miki uses Thundera. 300 dmg. Risa took out and sword and slashes it twice. 300, twice. Kraken has 2250 hp. Kraken uses water gun. It spits a pint of water on Izumi. Izumi takes 799 dmg. Kraken uses water gun. Miki takes 899. Kraken uses bubblebeam. Risa takes 500. "What? Why so little?" Izumi and Miki yelled. Cause I feel like it. And since you two took more dmg… Miki and Izumi's clothes rips. That's better. "WAA! Why would you do that?" Cause I feel like showing off your stripped pink panties and Miki's stripped blue panties. Hope your bra didn't cost a lot cause that's gone too. "Uwaa! Why?" They start to cry. Risa shoots kraken and hits 1000. Izumi whacks the Kraken. "Meanie meanie meanie meanie meanie!" 50 dmg! Miki uses Pikachu! Pikachu uses Thunderbolt. 1200 dmg! Kraken faints! "We live!" "Pikachu! Pika Pika!"

After 30 minutes, they finally see Hina and Shana again in the middle of the battle field. Shana was standing there with her sword while Hina stuck her sword to the ground and a drink in her right hand.

"So Shana, how was your break?"

"It was fine. You?"

"Could've been better."

Hina throws the cup at Shana and then grabs her sword and jumps at her and slashes at her. Shana spins, dodging the cup and hits head on with Hina's sword. Hina flies back from the blow. "Not bad. Stronger than me. But quite reckless." Hina slashes right. Shana uses a strong slash to counter it and knocks Hina's weapon away. Hina steps back but Shana slashes again and the shockwave hits her, cutting a centimeter into her stomach. Hina puts her hands over her wound.

"Nng. Not bad." Hina starts to sweat. 'If I don't end this, It'll go bad for me.'

"Thanks. This is what I can do when I try."

Hina grabs her sword. "We'll see who's better in the end."

Hina fakes a slash from the right and uses the back side to hit Shana high into the air. Hina jumps up and her sword gets a purple flame. She puts on an evil smile. She slashes at her from above, below, right, left. She keeps slashing away at Shana. "GAH!" "Great….AETH**!" Hina's sword's flame grows immensely. She drop slashes down, using her weight, her swords weight and gravity for the final strike. As they both fall, Hina smiles and says "I'm sorry I held back." When they hit the ground, a huge ball of dust covers 10 meters in diameter.

"Did Shana live? Find-"Miki said before Izumi interrupted. "Find out next time! And by next time, we mean now!"

It took a minute for the dust to clear. What they saw amazed all 4 of them. Shana was still standing.

"Damn it Hina! I told you not to hold back."

"There's a good reason for me holding back." Hina smirks. "Heh heh heh. It's time to end this."

Hina disappears and reappears behind Shana. 'What?' Hina hits Shana's back, cracking a few bones.

"My emotions control what I'm willing to do." Shana turns around and gets hit from behind.

'What? She's quick.'

"If you want to continue, I will slaughter you!" Shana jumps 30 feet back. Hina disappears again.

'Not again.' Shana swings her body and sword in a circle and slashes Hina's neck slightly.

"Hmph. Guess I'll go faster." Hina disappears and reappears and hits Shana everywhere.

'I can't keep this up. I have to go using my full power.' Shana jumps back 100 feet with all her strength. 'I gotta end this now.'

Shana lifts up her left arm. A black ball floats above her hand.

'What is that thing?' Hina decides ignore it and throws her sword into the ground. "Let's go." Hina lifts up both her arms. A giant white ball appears above her. 'I can't believe I'm using the Spi** bomb.'

Shana throws the little ball but it had already disappeared. Above her, came a giant black meteor flying towards Hinagiku.

'That must be Sepho**th's black materia move. She stole that from me.' Hina throws her Spir** bomb at it. They clash for a second but the meteor broke through the Spi*** bomb like it was nothing. Hina takes her sword from the ground and hits it. The meteor explodes when she hits it, sending her about 70 feet back.

"Hah… hah…hah… I got you. Pay back." Shana slowly walks over to Hina but stops at 70 feet. She puts her hands to the left of her.

"Kameha**" When hearing those words, Hina got up and also put her hands to the left of her. 'Damn it. I have to win this.' "HA!" Shana puts her hands in front of her. A giant white beam with a blue outline shoots out of Shana's hands.

Hina grabs a magical item which I will not say the name of, holds it in front of her and yells "FINAL SPA**!" A giant rainbow beam comes out. The two beams clash and instead of a deadlock, they just exploded, leaving a cloud of dust that's nearly a Kilometer in diameter.

Well, that's the end of that. If you get the references, cool. If you don't then…I don't know what to say. I really hoped you enjoyed it. I will reread my fanfics and fix typos. I love cliffhangers. Umm… Eat a healthy breakfast. Don't stay up until 5 just to type a fanfic. If the fighting between Shana and Hina doesn't make sense… that's cause it's really hard to explain. And the reason I used Kamehameha as the finisher is cause Goku always uses it as a finisher. Final spark was because I was thinking of Touhou. Black Materia because of Dissidia. Great Aether was all thanks to Ike from Fire emblem.

"Give us our cloths back!" Izumi complained.

Too bad. You got hit by the Kraken so it's your fault.

"I think it's fine." Miki said.

See. Perfectly fine.

Almost forgot the word of the day. "Daisuki" Hina-chan Daisuki! Daisuki nante Arigato! Maria-san Daisuki! Nagi-chan Daisuki! Hayata-kun Daisuki! Chiharu-san Daisuki! Wilhelmina DAISUKI! Hoped you like it. I check this over a few times. I actually had a few more things to add but I just decided "Hey, I should just get my sister to proof-read it so I can upload it without people thinking 'Stupid idiot. First you insult me in a chapter, and now you make typos'. I hate when people think that they won't make a typo when they type. Hope it wasn't too confusing and hope you enjoyed it. Onwards! To the next chapter!

"So… you almost called me flat huh?"

"Ahaha… Shit. Umm. No Hina-san. I would never commit suicide. Daisuki! See ya guys next time!"

"Just die!"


	11. Chapter 11: Space Warping

Ok, Chapter 11… I'm finally on chapter 11 and hoping that people loved my Chapter 10. It's fine if you don't love it… Just don't hate it. If you hate it…I don't think we can be friends. Ummm… the main thing about this chapter is what is going on with Maria and Nagi from… Let's just say they're the original. This is going to be what's happening with the original Nagi and Maria. I really prefer to put as much as I can in a single chapter (Excluding my first, second and third.) because that way, I don't worry about my chapters being too short. But since my last one had a lot…

Anyways, I just like to thank geororo for his/her reviews. You made me look forward to writing my other chapters. You supported me from the beginning. I'm sorry if what you were looking for was comedy. If it was, then I'll add some to my next Chapter. *This chapter was typed before I put up Chapter 10* Read and enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 11: Space Warping~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nagi wakes up, on the bed of her room. 'Oh. It must've been a really bad dream'. She gets up and looks over to the door. 'Was it really a dream?' She gets off the bed and walks towards the door. She hesitantly grabs the handle. 'I…I can do this…' She lets go of the handle. Then she grabs it with both hands. 'I can do it. I'm not scared. I don't care if it wasn't a dream.' She thinks on her last thought. 'Actually I do care. If Hayate is really gone then I might-'. The door swings opens and she jumps back, letting go of the handle and runs behind her giant dresser. She stares at the door, seeing who would walk in. No one came in for a while. She looks around the room, seeing that her room looked different. 'So it wasn't a dream.'

The alternate Maria walks in. "I have to look nice. Maybe some blush, and some condoms, and different cloths? Maybe he likes these kinds of cloth. I'll change to ones that rip easier than. I'm sure he'll-" She looks towards the dresser and sees Nagi's skirt. "Who's there?"

'Oh no. She found me. What should I do? Maybe I should act like I didn't hear anything.'

"Come out now! Or else I'll get Shiranui on you!" Nagi walks out from behind the dresser. "Na-Na-Nagi? Wha…how… what?"

"What's wrong Maria?"

"How are you here? What's going on? First Hayate, then you coming back, then this! Nothing is making sense for the past few days. How is this even possible? What is happening to this world?" Maria starts to pace around the room. "It's ok, Maria. I'm sure there's a good explanation for all this." Maria turns and looks at Nagi. "There is a good explanation right?" Nagi looks away. "Not really. I'm not even sure why I'm here." Maria starts pacing around even faster. 'What could Maria be thinking?'

After 5 minutes, Maria finally stops pacing around and sits on Nagi's bed. She sighs and says "Ok. What do I need to impress Hayate? Do you know?"

Nagi thinks on it. 'I have no idea. What should I tell her…?' "I think your idea of more rip able clothing is good."

"Hmmm. I'll have to think of something that counters the other you."

Nagi's eyes widen. She had guessed correct. She is in an alternate universe. "I see. Well, I'd probably try to get you out of the picture first. Maybe by trapping you in something close by. Or just let Hayate choose."

"Oh. Thanks Nagi. Hopefully I can get Hayate to have sex with me now." Maria gets off the bed and walks out.

'That was weird. I hope the Hayate back home is fine.'

Maria pokes her head in the room. "Are you coming?"

"Oh yes. In a second."

"Ok. Go to living room #2."

"Got it." Nagi sits on the bed and thinks. 'If this is what life would be like in the future, then I have to prepare some counters against Maria.' She thinks for a minute, then walks to where Maria told her to. In the hallway, Nagi sees Maria walking towards her. Maria hugs Nagi and says just a few words that stunned Nagi. "I missed you so much. Please don't leave me again." Maria starts to cry. They stay there for 2 minutes before proceeding to the room.

In the meantime, we'll look at how Maria is doing. She wakes up, just to find herself in her own room. "Nagi?" She looks down and sees that she's in her bed. "When did I go to sleep? What was the last thing that happened?" She got off the bed and starts to pace around. 'Ok, the last thing I remember is that there was a giant flash of light that blinded me. I tried to go and protect Nagi but I couldn't reach her.'

At that moment, Alternate Nagi walks in. "This tail is a little annoying. I'm sure he would mind me taking it off."

Maria looks at Nagi. "Nagi, when did you…" Maria looks at Nagi's breasts. She grabs them. "…get such big boobs?" Nagi moans slightly and grabs Maria's boobs. Maria moans.

"I got it the same time you got your's."

"But they weren't this big." Maria jiggles them around.

"Of course not. And when did you get younger?" Nagi moves her hands under Maria bra and molests her.

"Ahhh! What do you mean? I was always this young." Maria moves her hands under her shirt, and takes off the Santa shirt. She then proceeds with the groping.

"Nnn. No you weren't. You look a lot younger." Nagi takes her hands out, kneels down, puts her hand under Maria's dress, pushes her to the bed and strips her.

"Ahhh! How old do you think I am?" Maria strips off Nagi's pants and her bra and licks her nipples.

"Ahhh! Ahh! Maria!" She fights the temptation to moan more and tries to talk normally. "Yo-You're 21. Nnn! No-now yo-you look li-like you-you're eigh-eighteen."She tries to take off one of Maria's clothing but is too weak to. She is under Maria's control now. Nagi closes her eyes. "Maria, please be gentle."

Maria stops licking Nagi's nipples. Her eyes now wide. '21? What? What's going on?' She looks up at Nagi. "21? I'm 18 Nagi."

Nagi opens her eyes and looks at Maria. "No you're not. You're 21."

"What do you mean?" Maria realizes that she could've been sent to the future. 'Does that mean this Nagi sin't the one I know?'

"Maria? What's going on? First Hayate comes back and now you come back and act even weirder than you did 3 years ago." Nagi gets up and touches her own breasts. "Are they really that big compared to back then?"

"Yes they are."

"Will I be able to attract Hayate this way?"

Maria smiles. The smile twitches. "I'm guessing so."

"Yours are still bigger."

"It's not about the size that matters. It's not even about the breast size. It's about how you treat him. How nice you act towards him."

Nagi looks at Maria, inspired by her words. "Maria. Maria!" She runs up to Maria and hugs her. "I missed you!"

Maria hugs back. "It's ok."

After 4 minutes…

"Hey Maria. I'm going to meet the older you. Want to come?"

"Sure. I don't see why not."

"Good. Let's go." They walk towards living room #2. When they all get there, the originals hug each other. "Nagi!" "Maria!" The alternates on the other hand, glare at each other. One of them is a fake. The real person knows that.

"Maria… What's going on?" Ask the original Nagi.

"She never told me," Replied the original Maria.

They both get blinded by a bright light again. The originals hug each other this time and they get transported. While this was happening, the two alternates argue on a way to for Hayate to find out who would be the real one. In the end, they decided that Hayate should guess and choose.

The original Maria and Nagi both get transported back to their world. They stop hugging each other and look around.

"We're back..." Maria said, confused on whether or not what happened was real.

"Are we really?" Nagi asked. She walks around, wondering which room she is in. "Maria, which room is this?"

Maria looks around. "I think we're in art room #5."

"Oh. I should've known. There's statues of Klaus everywhere. Let's continue playing some Starcr***. I'm bored and wanna mess around with some Banelings banelings banelings oooh." (If you don't know what song that is, look up Banelings on youtube. HuskyStarcraft.)

"You are really weird." Maria sighs and walks out of the room.

"W-wait. Maria!" Nagi runs after her. Maria is already 50 feet away from the room by the time Nagi got out. "Maria! Wait up!" Nagi takes out her cell phone and presses 9. (Yes, its a flip phone. Forget the newer phones! Flip phones are cooler! Cause you flip it!) A car comes from behind her and drives next to her. Tama appears to be driving it for some reason. Nagi gets in and Tama floors it. "Tama! Wait! You-you're going to hit Maria!"

Maria turns around with a steak at hand and tosses it across the hallway. Tama's eye turn to hearts and he turns around and drives towards it. "Good boy Tama." Maria said with a smile.

Nagi jumps out of the moving vehicle. Don't do stupid stuff like this kids. She runs after Maria again. "Maria! Stop leaving me!"

* * *

That's that. I uploaded Chapter 10 at 12:02 on Christmas day. Was gonna upload earlier, like on 12:00 but I missed the chance. Feedback, reviews, smiles, sad faces, pet zergling, swords, anything you wanna give me, just give me. Like I said in Chapter 10, I plan on merging my side story into my main. Why? Cause it's weird putting a "Side" story when I can just make another fanfic with it. I realize that. I realized it since chapter 8, and when I was typing Chapter 9. Course, I did make a fight with Hina and Shana so it's delayed. When I was typing this, I was wondering if I should make the girls leave and continue the story. But no! Some people want the weird commentary I'm going to make them say! Ok, not really going to make them commentate.

The dust clears. They all see both Hina and Shana standing in the middle, both covered in blood. "It seems the explosion has damaged them both! What an epic battle between anime moves!" Miki shouts.

"Yes it is! I can't believe we are seeing them use moves we have only seen on a screen. They both really are masters!" Risa yells.

"Its almost like International Saimoe 2009 again! It was epic and they are bringing that epicness back! Almost as epic as seeing Hayata-kun trying to rape Nagi in her sleep!" Izumi yells.

"Will you three shut up?" Yuji says, with an angry mark on his head.

"Not bad Shana. But that was only a part of my power." Hina says. She is breathing pretty heavily.

"Heh. Same here. Let's not end it and give our audience a good show." Shana says. She is also breathing heavily. She takes a really deep breath and charges at Hina.

"It's not really my style." Hina charges back Shana. They both attempt to slash at each other, but they both forget that they dropped their swords when doing their giant beams.

"Tch." Shana puts her left leg on the ground, slows down, then uses her right leg to jump back towards her sword. Her skirt flutters and you see her white panties.

"I can't believe what I am seeing! They had both forgotten their swords!" Miki shouts.

Hina continues to charge towards Shana. "I'm faster you know."

"No you aren't." Shana uses flames to boost her towards her sword. She grabs her sword, turns around and slashes. Hina was not there. 'Where is she?'

"Wooden sword Masamune had flown towards Hina and she grabbed it before Shana! It's an impressive feat! I want to learn how to do that!" Izumi shouted.

"Now she's above Shana!" Risa shouted.

Hina slashes at Shana. Shana puts her sword above her, blocks the blow, and with all her might, slashes back. Hina attempts to block it but gets knocked higher into the air and also gets cut slightly from the shockwave. 'Damn. She can hit me from anywhere.'

Shana, now holding a buster sword, jumps up to Hina. "Hello." She lifts up her sword and does an Omislash version 5 (Dissidia and Advent Children reference). The last slash is from top of her and hits down. An explosion from the slash sends Hina down.

"Gah!" Hina turns around and stops herself from smashing into the ground. 'At this rate, I really might...'

Shana charges at Hina, now with her normal sword. "It's over Hinagiku!" Shana slashes and shockwaves goes flying at Hina.

'I have 4 seconds to think of something.' She jumps right at the last second, then jumps towards Shana. "It's never over." She kisses Shana in the lips. Shana blushes and slashes at Hina. Hina uses her sword to block it. "It's futile. I'm going to end it now."

"This is amazing! Masamune might have taken over Hina! She's going to be in full power soon! Does Shana have what it takes to fight back? And why did she have to kiss her?" Miki exclaimed.

Shana pushes Hina away. Hina flies back a mile. "Why did you have to kiss me Hina?" Shana puts her hands behind her, preparing another Kamehame**. "I'm going to end this now! For Yuji!"

Hina smirks. "It's a bad choice for you." Hina's body begins to get surrounded by purple flames.

"Wow! Hina's going near full power! Shana seems to want to end this! She also seems to using all her power since she is also getting an aura of flames." Risa shouts in a mic.

"Risa, that hurt. Don't put the speakers next to us." Izumi complained.

Hina grabs an item from her pocket. "I took another from Marisa Kiri**me. This one is different. It takes up much more power."

"Heh. Well, my move is stronger too." Both their flames grow very quickly. Soon, it goes up to a 8 foot radius, burning grass within a 3 foot radius. "Super Kamehameha!" Shana shoots a 100 meter radius white beam. "Beat this Hina!

Hina smirks. "Sure fire..." She glares at Shana. "Master Sp***!" Hina shoots a rainbow beam that is 150 meters in radius. "Eat this! Kamehameha got nothin on this!"

The Master Spa** covers the Kamehameha and goes straight at Shana. "Well played Hina. Still can't beat you. Saimoe '09 was quite fun."

"Yes it was. I still managed to barely beat you. Next time we fight, you should show me your true power instead of holding out on me like that."

"I'm sorry. I don't like to go all out."

"Well, at least you will survive this attack right?"

"I will probably go in a coma for a month. I can heal faster with Yuji's help."

"I see. Then let me say..." Hina smirks. "This is going to extend it!" The beam doubles in size.

"So you were also holding out huh?" Shana looks down, then looks up and laughs. "Too bad, I was hoping to fight you for real." Shana clenches her fist and hits the Master Sp***. "I can take this!"

"You wish!" Hina pours in more of her power. The beam grows in size again. "I'm going to kill you!"

"I won't die from this!" Shana's flames gather around her arm. "I will survive this, if not win it!"

"Heh." Hina crushes the item and snaps her fingers. The giant beam explodes. "I doubt you will die from that. I'll come back for you in 5 months and we will fight at full power then." The Fuzet** fades

Woah! That's where I'm ending it! Will Hina get repossessed? Will Shana recover in 5 months? Is Shana really even alive? How are the spectators alive? Yuji brought them a mile away. He felt the need to protect them. And what will happen to Hayate? What is Nagi and Maria thinking about now? Who will Hayate choose? When will I stop asking questions? Most of these will be answered in the next chapter of Poke***! Ok, I'm kidding. I won't answer most of them.

I didn't notice how much I was writing. 3k words :) I feel that I should be writing this much. But it makes me feel like my old ones are bad (They probably are). I still thank gerroro for his/her support. Hope you enjoyed it. I had enough for the the next few weeks. I will come up with ideas on the side story merging. At the moment, I have no idea what to do in the main story but you know what? I've been improvising. I made up this story on the spot and I can still do it! Please recommend people you wish to see more. Saki maybe? I dunno. Hope you enjoyed it, if you didn't, then I'm sorry you read this. If you read this on Christmas and you didn't like it, then I'm REEEALLY sorry.


	12. Chapter 12: Will the sadness end?

Let's see... I have nothing interesting to really say. Word of the chapter! Uhhh... Lets do a song of the chapter instead. Ashita No Watashi, sung by Itou Shizuka. Play it and read this!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 12: Will the sadness end?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hayate, choose one of us!" the alternate Nagi said. The words put Hayate in an awkward position. He could not choose the wrong person. If he did, it would just end up killing another person, one that he cares for.

"I can't choose. Not yet."

Nagi grew angrier. "Why not? Can't you tell that I'm the real me?"

"Sorry Ojo-sama, but right now, I think you are the copycat."

Nagi turns around and starts crying. "I'll give you more time then. But in the end, you'll know its me." Nagi walks out of the room.

Maria sits there, staring at Hayate. "Umm, thanks for not killing me."

Hayate looks at her, then looks out the door. "It's only because I don't know yet."

This story is going to revolve around Nagi. If you guessed that she was the one telling the truth, then you guessed right. Also, I had trouble thinking of a story for Maria's lies. "Hayate!" 'I can't believe that guy. Why do I even like him?' She looks outside. It's snowing. Not heavy snow. Just some light snow. 'It's still beautiful. Everytime I see it...' Nagi starts to cry. 'Maria.'

Flashback! Whoosh! Wee! Whatever effect you can think of! Its time to see what really happened! We can go as far back as 20 thousand years. Now, I know some of you want to go all the way to 20000 BC but we won't do that. We'll go back to when Maria was killed. Actually, an week before that happens. Nagi and Maria sent a search party to look for Hayate 2 months ago. They waited and waited, hoping that they will find him. It's now December 18. Nagi is sitting on a red couch and Maria is serving her tea. The walls are green and the windows are made of diamonds.

"Maria, will we ever see Hayate again?"

Maria sighs. She sits next to Nagi. "I don't know. I hope we do."

Nagi lays her head on Maria's lap, her legs on the side of the couch. "I hope we find him before christmas."

Maria pushes Nagi off her lap and stands up and glares at Nagi. "Why don't you get out of this virtual reality first? It's empty and the colors suck."

Nagi grabs a remote from the couch and pushes a giant red button in the middle. "Why is this remote design so simple? It only has a giant red button."

"You're the one that bought it."

"Yeah well... I thought it would be better than just an empty room."

The room starts to warp. "Well, you should've looked at the sample and looked at what it looked like."

The room goes to a room filled with arcade consoles. "Maria. Stop lecturing me!" Someone busts through the door. It's Tama! His first real appearance in my fanfic! "Oh hey Tama." Tama pounces on Nagi, causing her to fall back. "Ow. Tama not so rough. The only person I can allow to be rough with me is Hayate and Maria."

Maria glares at her. "What's this about Hayate being rough with you?"

Nagi looks behind her, hoping to use Tama as a shield. But it seems Tama was behind Maria, cowering. 'Stupid cat.' "It's not like that Maria! I mean rough as in... I mean rough as in mean."

Maria takes a bat from behind a Plaq-man console. "Oh? I'm MEAN?"

'Where did she get that from?' "Maria. Let's not get mad now." In the background, they hear a window break.

Maria runs outside the room. "Who's there?" A dark figure of Hayate looks at her. "Ha-Hayate-kun?" The dark figure runs up to her with a sword. Tama runs between them and it stabs Tama. "Tama!" She looks at the figure, who now resembles Klaus. "You little-" The dark figure jumps out of the window. Maria pushes a button on the bottom of the bat. The bat breaks apart and a pistol comes out. (Is this possible? Tell me you experts out there that I don't know.) She shoots at the dark figure. It falls down and crashes onto the ground. "Nagi. Go hide! This person is dangerous." The dark figure slowly gets up. "Don't move or I'll shoot again!" It turns its head towards Maria. It jumps away again. Maria fires but they all miss. 'Who was that?'

Nagi runs out of the room with a katana. "Maria, this is kinda heavy." She struggles to keep it up. "How do you carry heavy weapons?" She sees Tama on the ground and drops the sword. "TAMA!"

Maria picks up the sword and stares at where the person had fallen. "He'll be back. I just know it." She mumbled. She walks over to Tama. "It's no use. The wound is too deep."

Nagi, who is crying her eyes and heart out, looks at Maria and plunges her face into her chest. "TAMA!"

"It's ok. It's ok." Maria hugs her. "It's ok..." The sun sets. The hall becomes dark. The two are on the floor, with a dead tiger. Their butler missing. The world had turned dark for them.

Skipping ahead, it's christmas! Nagi and Maria both sitting on a couch, next to each other. "This might be the day Nagi."

"What do you mean? What day?"

"It may be the day that it all ends." Maria gets up and walks out of the mansion. Nagi starts running after her. "I'm sorry Nagi." Nagi opens the door. All she sees is snow.

"Maria! Where did you go?" She looks at everything in her field of vision. She runs outside and searches the right of the mansion. 'Maybe she went behind the mansion.' Nagi runs to their garden, but doesn't find her. 'Why would she say that? Maria!' "Maria!" She runs to search the left of the mansion. She still finds nothing. 'Maria... Not you too.' She runs to the gate, to see if Maria went out. There, she sees Maria, bleeding from her chest. "Maria! No, you can't be dead. Maria!" She starts to cry uncontrollably as she slightly picks up Maria.

Maria lifts her hand and puts it on Nagi's chest. "I'm sure... That you'll get... bigger breasts than me someday." She smiles. "It's ok. Your life isn't in danger anymore. I killed them all." Nagi looks at the street. There are hundreds of dead people with dark armor. "I couldn't let them get to you. But it seems that their boss bested me. Don't worry though. It won't bother you for a long time." Maria wipes Nagi's tears. "Don't cry. I don't want my last memory be of you crying. Smile. Smile like you did when Hayate-kun was here. That's all I wanted for the last few months. I wanted to see you smile."

"Baka. Maria, you can't see me smile if you die! Don't leave me alone in this cruel world."

"I'm sorry Nagi, but that's something I don't have power over. My last wishes are to see you smile, and that you get to see Hayate-kun again. So please, smile for me, one last time."

"Maria! How can I smile when I'm sad?"

"Haha. You're...right" Maria's hand drops to the ground.

"Maria? Maria? MARIA! NO! You can't! You can't just die like this! MARIA!" The snow falls heavier and faster. The world began to fall apart.

Ok, I can't describe the image in my head. I did the best I really can. It was really sad for me as I typed it. Maria dies on her birthday and now, every Christmas, Nagi will be reminded of her death, which is also the day they found her. It hurt to type this out. Poor Nagi.

* * *

"Hina-chan! Don't you think you went a little too far?" Miki complained.

Hina looks at Miki. "Get out of here." Hina walks away. Miki grits her teeth and runs to Shana. Izumi and Risa also run to Shana. Yuji is trying to heal her.

"This'll take a couple days but don't you three worry. This has happened before. Only, this time, they both put in a lot more effort." Yuji tried to ease their worries, but Miki was still mad at Hina.

"This isn't the Hina I know."

"Course it isn't. You know as well as I do that the sword twists one's emotions." Yuji picks up Shana and starts walking away. "She'll be fine. Just worry on your missions." He disappears.

"Huh? How'd he do that?" Izumi questioned. "This stuff is confusing me. Come on. Let's go." They all walk to their town. When they get there, Wataru runs up to them and hands them an envelope and runs away. The three stare at him for 3 seconds, then look at the envelope. Izumi opens it. She sees a blue medallion and a letter. The letter reads:

Your next mission is to  
go to the future using this  
medallion and kill what we  
call copy cat, also known as  
CopyCat. Hayate-sama will  
also be their to assist you.

Izumi picks up the blue medallion that came with the letter. "This is weird. It's just like the one in Resident medieval 4."

Miki snatches it away. "How do you work this thing?" Risa looks at it then shoots it. The medallion glows. "Risa what did you do?"

"I don't know! I just wanted to shoot it!" Spin! Spin! Spin! Pop! They are in the alternate universe! They landed in Higur**i park. "I still want to shoot something."

The three of them look around. "This place doesn't seem familiar. Is this the future the letter was talking about?" Izumi asked. They all decide to "explore" the "future". They all walk towards the malls. "I wonder what they are selling today." They all said. As they say that, they come across a beautiful woman. They stop and look at her. 'Woah. There are hot girls like this in the future? Wonder what WE look like.' They start walking towards the mall, then stops and turns around. "Chiharu-chan?" Chiharu looks at them. She spins around and runs for it! "Chiharu-chan!" They chase after her.

Chiharu, or should I say, Aika disguised as Chiaharu, tries to lose them by using alleyways and when they are kinda far, she would attempt to climb a building with her Spy-Dur powers. 'Why are they here?' After some circles, she decides to run next to Chiharu and loses her disguise. "I'm sorry Chiharu."

Chiharu turns around and sees Aika running. She turns around and sees the 3 girls chasing after her. "Aika!" Chiharu chases after Aika. "Get back here!"

And the chase is on! Will they even bother with helping Hayate? Will they even remember why they got sent to this world? Do they even know how to get back? The answer will be revealed, right now. No. They don't remember, and they don't know how to get back. They will help Hayate in some ways though. I actually had the idea of Maria dying quite some time ago. I just didn't know when to put it in. Feedbacks, messages, ideas, zerglings, zealots, spellcards, guns, anything you really feel like giving me, please give them. Even if it's a boot to the head, I'll take it. Also, give me some kind of idea on the title. It doesn't match anymore. This chapter was short compared to my last two but hey, I made the last two cause I had some good ideas on where this is going!


	13. Chapter 13: Zombies?

After uploading my 12th chapter, I looked at other Hayate Fanfics. No, I don't do that a lot. I'm not much of a reader...But I am interested in "Wasuremasu! Hayate's Forgetten?" The thing about it that caught my attention was that it was a Maria x Hayate. If you haven't read it, and you like that pairing, I suggest reading it. I've noticed I stray from the idea of Hayate x Nagi a lot. I was going to add some last chapter, but I've no ideas. Also, I'm not too much an anime fan. I'm picky with the things I watch. I read what my friends buy, what my sister buys, and see if the anime is any better. Also, everyone elses Fanfics make mine seem like I'm typing too little. I will try my best for 3000 words per chapter! Enough of this, story time!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 13: Zombies?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since I did one of Nagi's story, and even though this one is fake in the universe Hayate is in, let's do one of what would've happened if Nagi was the one killing assassins! As a side story. Anyways, Nagi is done day dreaming and now, Hayate, Nagi and Maria are in a room. What kind of room you ask? It's a beautiful room with a pink bed, pink walls, pink clothing and a regular window that is tagged with pink spray. In short, it's a big blue room with pink stuff in it, making it the blue walls, which I didn't mention, stand out. The original Nagi and Maria disappeared when Hayate decided to eavesdrop. They have no idea that the "Hayate" they were talking about was the one from their world. Hayate was told to choose one of them and he didn't want to choose so he asked for more time. How long will it take him? Will he guess its Nagi? Will he believe the story Maria was telling him while Nagi daydreams?

"Chiharu-san!" The three girls are still chasin after Chiharu and Chiharu is still chasing after Aika.

"Aika! Get back here you sadist!" Chiharu yells as she takes knives out of her pocket and throws it at Aika. "Stop moving!"

"I didn't know they would be here! First Hayate, then them. Who's next? Veget*?" She yells as small tears fall from her eyes. She thinks for a moment then stops. "Wait, it would be nice to see a Kame-" Chiharu jumps at her with 4 knifes in each hand, all between her fingers. Aika looks behind her. 'Sakuy* Izay**?'

"Shi-" Chiharu's sentence was interrupted by the three girls pouncing on her. "Get off you three. She's the one that you saw!" She points at where Aika was but she was long gone.

"Chiharu, why are you in that maid outfit? And why are you in the future?" Izumi questioned.

"Future? I'm not in the future. Besides, it's impossible to go to the future. And aren't you three supposed to be with Hinagiku fighting something?" Chiharu looked at where Aika ran off. 'I'll make a break for it and find her when I get the chance.'

"Hina-chan? Why would we be helping her? And how would we be there if we disappeared from the past?" Miki asked, wondering how Hina looked like in the "Future". "And where did you get those knives from? And what did you mean by Aika looking like you and OMG there's a sale over there!" Miki points to a shop selling dresses. Izumi and Risa look over to where she's pointing and their eyes gleam with joy. "Go girls!" "Yeah!" They all run to the shop. Chiharu stares at them and starts walking to where she thinks Aika might be.

After 20 minutes, the girls come out with nothing. "That was fun." Risa said.

"Yeah. But who knew that it was so expensive and that the shop was for really rich people that own diamonds instead of money?" Miki complained.

"But Miki-chan, we own diamonds instead of money."

"Yeah well, we are in the future. Things cost more. And besides, Nagi-chan has diamonds, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and gold worth more than all three of us combined. That's the kind of person who would shop here."

"But you said-"

"Forget what I said. Let's go somewhere else." As they walk to the next shop, they run into Chiharu holding a bloody Aika. "AH! Chiharu! I never noticed how lovely your maid dress looked!"

"Yeah! It must be worth a lot!" Izumi added.

Chiharu drops Aika to the ground. "Look, I don't know how you got here or why you're even here. But I need you to help me find what I call copy cat. The official name for it is CopyCat."

"But isn't that-"

Chiharu cut Izumi's sentence with a knife. "Stop using that chat bubble and listen."

Izumi does her puppy eyes. "Don't hurt me."

"Anyways," Chiharu continued, "I need you three to help me find who it is. Its power is great while in its original form, but it saps its energy quickly. We only know this because of this thing here." She picks up Aika, and then drops her again. "She was fighting with Isumi. Isumi didn't make it, but as copy cat was about to finish this trash here off, it transformed into Isumi. It tried to run, but it seems that Aika was able to roundhouse it. Though it was weak, it was still able to use some of its power to teleport and run away. Or it just died and revived. We don't really know." Chiharu picks up a knife and points it to Aika. "Stop pretending to sleep and get up. I am not going to explain this myself."

Aika gets up and rubs her head. "Didn't have to drop me. And I am not trash! I'm garbage! There's a difference and you should know it since you're trash."

"What are you talking about? There's no difference!"

"Yes there is!"

Izumi jumps in between them. "I like it when people feel on each other angrily!" Miki said behind Izumi's back.

"Miki-chan! Why would you-"

Chiharu hides behind Aika. Aika is slowly backing away. "I-Izumi. No need to come any closer. We'll explain it from here."

"I didn't say tha-"

"It's a shame. Red has gone too far with that." Miki said, interrupting Red.

"How could you Red?" Said Black.

"Bu-"

Chiharu hits the three of them on the head with a 4-star dragonball plushy. "Can't you three not fight for 10 minutes?"

"But we lost of comic relief and we are the only ones that can do it." Izumi said, and then she turns around and glares at Miki. "At least I'm TRYING to do something."

Chiharu looks at Miki. Miki sighs and grabs Izumi's chest. Chiharu whacks Blue with a 2-star dragonball plushy. "Why can't you just listen to what we have to say?"

Miki, who is holding her wounds (the two bumps from the 2 dragonball plushies), looks at Chiharu. "Ok, what is it you want us to do?"

Chiharu takes a deep breath. "I need you guys to go to the Sanzenin Estate. Someone there is copy cat. Take that person out. We don't know who it is but I suspect it is Ayasaki-kun. He came out of nowhere even though he disappeared 3 years ago. Take him out and the reward will be these hentai magazines that I've confiscated from Nagi."

The three of them look at each other and starts whispering. Miki raises her hand. "Umm, why does Nagi-chan have hentai? I thought she was supposed to be depressed."

Chiharu looks at the magazines, looks back at Miki, then back at the magazines. "I don't really know. But now I want to know how you know that Hikikomori was depressed."

Izumi raises her hand, but Miki answers. "We heard from the Protoss that copy cat was actually part of an alien race called Zerg that has come to attack all the Namekains that were transferred here after Namek was destroyed. We came here with the help of Yukari Yakumo. We learned all our current info from the one who calls himself Kyo Kusanagi."

Chiharu stares at Miki, thinking about all the things she said. "Kyo isn't an intel kind of guy…"

Miki hits Izumi on the back of her head. "Red! You shouldn't make me lie like that! I'm ashamed of you!"

Izumi starts to cry and runs away. "Miki no baka!" She runs into a tree, thus knocking her out.

Miki looks at Chiharu, wondering what she'll ask next. Chiharu looks at Izumi. "When did she fall down?" She walks up to Izumi. "How did this happen? I wasn't watching."

Just as Miki was about to answer, she noticed a red ring around Chiharu's neck. She quickly looked over at Aika, who had a faded red ring. 'No way… Something is going on.' She looked over at Risa, whom I never make talk. 'She doesn't have a red ring... Are they Ybox's?' She looked over at Chiharu. She saw something horrible.

* * *

It's time for!... Something I have yet to come up with! DUN DUN DUNNNNN! I'm just kidding. It's time for the story for if Maria had not gone out to kill the assassins and I will also do one for when Nagi actually kills herself. Note that this isn't actually part of the real story. This is what could've happened during the time Maria died.

They are sitting on the couch, watching T.V. Maria looks outside. 'I shouldn't. If I do, and I were to die, it will make Nagi so sad.' She looks over at Nagi. She was wearing a black skirt, red stockings, red shirt and a white vest. Nagi was looking at the T.V, with a sad look on her face. 'I wonder what she's thinking about...'

Nagi, still looking at the T.V, thinks about what is going to happen. 'What's going to happen? When is it going to happen? Why do I feel like something weird is going to happen?' She looks at Maria, hoping that she is still there. Maria is sitting next to her, staring at the T.V. 'Why is Maria so calm?' Cause she's not actually staring at the T.V. 'You haven't said anything for a while.' That's cause I didn't want to. 'So what's going to happen?'

Maria looks over to Nagi, seeing that she is looking at the ceiling. 'What is Nagi doing?' Maria sees people outside. 'What can I do to keep her alive?'

Nagi, still talking to the ceiling, looks over at Maria. She sees that her maid is looking outside. The blonde looks outside and sees nothing of interest. 'Is she planning to do something outside?' Nagi gets up and starts to walk out the door.

Maria gets up and runs to Nagi. "Where are you going Nagi?"

Nagi stops and turns around. 'Maria seems to really be worried about me. What should I tell her?' Nagi just stares at Maria. She turns around and walks towards the door. Maria runs up to Nagi and follows her, not saying anything. Maria smiles and starts humming _Kakurenbo_. When Maria finishes humming, they are at the front door. Nagi stares at the door. Her heartbeat speeds up. 'I'm going to go outside. I'm going to see what was bothering Maria.' She slowly reaches for the handle.

Maria puts her hands on Nagi's shoulders. Nagi looks back. "Don't go out there. Please."

"I'm sorry Maria, but I have to." Nagi opens the door.

"Then I'm going with you." Tears run down Maria's cheeks. "I'm going with you so don't worry."

30 minutes later, there lay over thousands of assassins. Many of them had alien headed. Maria and Nagi are both standing in the streets, bloody, panting. "Maria? Who were these people?"

"I don't really know. I don't think they were human" Maria falls forward, hitting the snowy ground. "They were strong. You were quite strong too Nagi."

"But you're the one that killed most of them. I didn't even do that much" Nagi also falls forward. Maria gets up and catches her before her master falls to the ground. "I'm sorry for making you do this."

"It's ok Nagi." Maria smiles and pats her on the head. "Now I know that you can use a gun."

"It doesn't matter. I won't live for long." Nagi moves her face into Maria's chest. "Maria"

"Hm?"

"Daisuki"

"I know."

Maria falls backwards to the snow, laying there with Nagi on her chest. They both close their eyes.

There ends the lives of one of the girls. Who is it you ask? Why, Saki's clone of course. Maria and Nagi just slept there. They live after killing thousands and making a mess. Saki's clone was just trying to shop but then got killed and now everyone thinks Saki died. No I don't hate her. Just cause I said her clone died doesn't mean I hate her. Later, copycat was killed by Maria, Nagi and Saki's combined force. They all used a Spirit Ball and killed Bu- I mean copycat. The end :') I love happy endings. Too bad it doesn't actually happen.

* * *

Don't you just hate the fact that I still didn't put Hayate in a sexual situation with Nagi? I hate myself too. Since I didn't, I'm going to make Nagi's daydream a fantasy.

Nagi and Hayate are in a field full of rainbows and unicorns. Nagi is on a unicorn and Hayate is on a merry-go-round, riding a unicorn. Nagi looks at Hayate, glares at him, picks up a candy cane and shoots a candy corn at him. Hayate gets hit in the nuts by the candy corn, falls off the unicorn, and lands on Maria.

"OI! HAYATE!" Nagi exclaimed. She aimed the candy cane at Hayate.

"Wait Ojo-sama! Why are we even here? I thought you hated this stuff!"

"Oh yeah..." The area gets swallowed by a dark hole. Nagi is the only thing that stays. "That was a weird dream..." She sits on a pink chair that she imagined up. "I need to think of something to think about. That way, I can think it up and I'll think up of a story. That way, I won't need to think about what Hayate is thinking." She gets up, the chair disappears and she finally stops talking to herself. "SCREW YOU!" I'm not the one you're suppose to screw. Nagi looks away, blushing at the idea of having sex with Hayate.

Hayate walks up to her in the real...alternate world. In the real world but in the alternate world... what ever. Nagi is drooling. "Ojo-sama? What are you-" Hayate stops his sentence, looks outside and sees something horrific.

In the dream world, Nagi is imagining about Hayate flirting with her. (Yes! I can make Hayate OOC!) They are in Nagi's garden, the same area where Tama killed Maria's innocent flowers. Hayate walks up to Nagi. "Ojo-sama. Why must you make everything so hot with your looks?"

"Wh-what? What are you saying Hayate?"

"I just have this urge to flirt with you. I don't know why."

"Huh. That's weird."

"What's more weird is how you fell from heaven and stay so pretty."

"That is too overused."

"Really? How about this one? Are you Pikachu because baby I choose you."

"Ok, that wasn't too common..."

Hayate pushes Nagi. She lands on her bed. "Ojo-sama, I choose you."

"Eh?" Nagi looks around frantically. She sees that its her room, only its now designed with flowers and some pictures of Kugimi** Rie. "Ha-Ha-Hayate, how did we get here?"

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that no one is home and we can get to really know each other." Hayate unzips Nagi's skirt.

"Ha-ha-haya-" Nagi's sentence gets cut off by Hayate kissing her.

"Don't talk too much Ojo-sama."

Nagi looks away. "Fine. But..." Some rope appears in Nagi's hands. "Can you..."

Hayate looks at the rope. "Why of course. Anything for my Ojo."

In the real world, Hayate shakes Nagi awake. "Ojo-sama! Ojo-sama!"

Nagi wakes up, looks at Hayate and then blushes. "Hayate. Wha-whats going on? Was that all a dream?" She blushes more, realizing her dream was what she actually wanted. "Hayate. Will you-"

Hayate pushes her aside and kicks a zombie like person. "Who are you and why are you here?" The zombie like person screeches. Hayate covers Nagi's ears. More zombie like people start to walk towards them. "Come on Ojo-sama. These zombies are slow. I'm sure we can outrun them." Nagi sits there, thinking about what she was thinking. "Come on Ojo-sama!" The zombies stop, stares at Nagi, then screeches again. They all run towards the 2 of them. Hayate picks up Nagi and starts running. "Why can they run? I thought they were zombies!" He runs into his room, then jumps out his window. Nagi wakes up from her thoughts and sees them falling. 'Oh. I bet Hayate is running from something and carrying me.' She closes her eyes and falls asleep.

"Ojo-sama! Wake up! Not the time to be sleeping!" Hayate stops when zombies come from the front. "Oh no..." He looks around and sees he's surrounded. 'I have to break through. But how?'

"Hayata-kun! Jump!"

He looks up and sees Izumi, Miki and Risa in a giant hot air balloon. Hayate uses his secret grapple gun, which Miki caught because it missed, and climbed up, because he missed. The three girls had to pull him up because of Nagi's fat self. "OI!" Hey, she woke up.

"Wait, I forgot Maria!" Hayate jumps but Nagi grabs his shirt.

"Forget her Hayate."

"But I need to save her."

"That's not Maria."

Izumi walks behind Nagi. "Nagi-chan is right. Isumi-san told us that we should find out who it is and we found out that is was Maria-chan."

"And how did you three find out?"

"Well..."

Flashback! Miki saw Chiharu having a red ring around her neck and saw that Chiharu was about to bite Izumi's body off her...head. Miki swiftly throws a book at her. "Run Izumi-chan!" The book hits the zombie-like Chiharu on the neck. The ring disappears and Chiharu faints. Miki turns around and throws a book at Aika.

Aika catches it and rubs her neck. "It feels like my neck is burning."

Miki points Risa's gun at Aika. "Who's behind all of this? Tell us or we will kill you!"

"It's copycat I bet. Disguised itself as Maria and trying to control me." Aika walks away, holding on to her neck. "I'm going to go somewhere isolated. Maybe then I'll be fine."

Flashback over. "And that's how we found out."

Hayate slams his head on the basket. "That seemed too easy."

Miki pats his back. "It's fine as long as you don't break this basket."

What will happen after this? How long will Nagi last holding onto him? How long will-

Nagi lifts up Hayate and he gets into the basket. I hate you.

"I hate you too." Nagi says with a smile.

Anyways, that's the end and I'm sure the mind controlled people will go back to normal soon... I'm sure that will happen... Look at the pretty red sky. The 5 of them look up and see a red sky.

"That's not a good sign" Hayate said. They all stare at the sky until I finish my ending. That's all. Look foward to my possible Hina Shana crossover! Woo! What? I never spoke of it? Well now I did so ha! The word of the chapter is Nyaa. Why's that? Cause Nyaa is something I'd like to hear from a girl having sex. Yup. That's the reason why :) Also, I changed the name to Crossing Paths. If you didn't notice or you just started reading, cool. Any last words?

"Yes," said Nagi. She puts her hands to form a heart and says "I want to kill you all" with a gentle smile.

"Ojo-sama..." Hayate said with a frown. He looks at the camera and bows. "Sorry for her rudeness."

Ok, that's the last words.


	14. Chapter 14: The Beginning Of The End

Crossing Paths

I'm currently working on a Shana vs Hina. It's called 'Two Unnatural Rivals'. It's interestingly weird. It's as weird as Nagi going to train as a Ninja! Oh wait, she did train to be a ninja...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 14: The beginning of the end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hot air balloon lands in a golf field. The 5 people get out of the basket and look around.

"Where are we?" Asked Izumi.

"We are in your golf field idiot." said Miki with a calm voice.

"Oh... I don't really use it."

"Why is it so small?" Ask Nagi.

"Because she doesn't really play golf. And apparently she still doesn't."

"Still? What do you mean?"

"We are from the past."

Nagi stares at them, then stares at Hayate. She looks back at them. "Woah. I need to visit you three more. I forgot you guys age."

"Umm, can we concentrate on finding the person who is making all of this happen?" Asked Hayate with a small smile.

"Oh. The person disguised as Maria? I told you she was fake. Even her story is wrong."

"How did you know what she told me?"

"Simple. I'm a ninja. Besides, I know more about this world than you do. It's been planning the story at night for a while. I just thought it was a ghost of an old man."

"Can we go somewhere now?" Izumi complained about how boring it was.

"Lets go that way." Miki points north.

They all walk towards a lake. But they don't know that. Only You and I do. And Penny. When they get to the Lake, they stop and stare at the bigness of the lake.

"Why did we come here?" Asked Izumi, as she takes out her wand, which now has fire surrounding it.

"Ummm."

"It was Miki. She said to come here." Nagi bluntly said.

"Wha? No- never! I said that way." She points west.

"Oh." Izumi puts her wand away and looks at the lake. "It's so big."

Nagi looks at the lake. "That's what she said."

"Thats not funny!" Izumi smacks the back of Nagi's head. "And how did you know Miki said that?"

Suddenly, someone jumped out of the water. "HAHA! I told you! You can't beat me and control me even if you-" The mysterious person looks at the 5 people. He straightens himself. "...Hi I'm Penny. My mom called me that because that was the first thing that hit my face. I control water and ice. Ice is harder because I have to freeze the water."

They all stare at him. He was wearing all white. He had long white hair, like Sephiroth "Umm. Are you a ghost?" Ask Nagi. "Because those clothing really make you look that way. And that hair... you look like a girl. Why are... What are you doing?"

"No, I'm just bored and felt like scaring this one person again. She seems to want to really get me. I noticed you guys coming towards here, so I thought she had come after me again. Last time copycat brought 3 other people. I think they were Isumi, Maria, and Saki."

They all get shocked by the news. Especially from the name 'Maria'. Nagi clenches her fists and teeth. Hayate looks at Nagi and sees that she's angry. The three girls are shocked to hear the names. Nagi finally speaks. "So what happened to the three? You didn't kill them did you."

"Kill? No. They were already dead. Seems copycat can control the dead as well as the living. Or maybe he can control them when he kills them. I don't know too much. I only know that he bites them, injects his venom, and those who resist are most likely killed."

"Most likely? What do you mean?"

"Well, I already said, I don't know everything. I'm only speculating from what I know. He also tries to secretly take some people that are stronger than him."

"I see." said Hayate. Nagi just kept her head down, clenching her fist. The three girls are just listening because I didn't feel like making them talk. They are just there to help these two fight and give some info when they get separated. "So… now what?"

"Good question. I'm going to test your strengths. Come. If you can beat me, you would have a better chance against her."

"Wait, is it a guy or girl?"

"Have you not been listening?"

"Not as much as you would really hope."

The water in the lake starts to rise from the lake. It forms a water dragon and it tries to roar but just spits out water. The water lands on all 6 of them. "I really need to practice on that."

Izumi runs to hide behind a tree, Risa takes out her gun and Miki runs next to Izumi. Hayate and Nagi just stand there, staring at the dragon with a blank look. "So we just have to beat you? And you're going to use that dragon?" asked Nagi.

"Well, yeah. Simple enough for you?"

"Well... Sure." Nagi takes out two swords. Hayate takes out a shiny bright sword. "Come Hayate. We will beat this guy."

"Heh." The water dragon freezes, turning into a ice dragon. "HAHA! I've finally gotten it right! Now, ATTACK!" The ice dragon stays there, frozen in place. "I have got to work on my stuff."

"How did you beat copycat?"

"I never said I beaten him. I just scare him away, then freeze him while he loses control of the people he controls. Well, that's what I try to do but I end up freezing his minions."

Nagi takes out a hammer and whacks Penny in the head really hard with it. "We win. Let's go. He was a bad boss."

"Hai, Ojo-sama." Hayate follows Nagi as she walks east. Izumi and gang follows. "Waste of our time."

"At least he gave us some information."

"I guess. What is it that we learned?"

"I have no idea. Let's go get some food. I'm hungry."

"Let's go shopping afterwards!"

"No you three."

They are going to eat. But what dangers will follow? And how long will it take for them to reach civilization?

"We're here! McDona**s" yelled Hayate. They all looked at him. "Ok I'm kidding. We're at the house of Prime Ribs!"

"YAY!" They all yelled.

Woo! I want ribs too! Too bad for me. I hate me. Well I started it! Well I'm going to end it! Try me! Fine!

* * *

Back in the original world, Nagi and Maria are playing with their PS3000. They figured that they would search for Hayate later. After 30 minutes of coming back to this world, Nagi had turned back to 16.

"Oi Maria, do you have any clue on why I look 16 again?"

"Not really. It may be something from this world. You turned back when we came back."

"That's true." They go back to playing Touh**. The doorbell rings. "You got it Maria."

"I know." Maria gets up and walks to the front door. "Don't go disappearing on me." When Maria reaches the front door, she realizes that the Hayate they saw could've been the one from their world. 'Nah, I doubt that.' She opens the door and sees Isumi, wearing a school girl outfit. "Umm, may I ask why you are wearing those cloths Isumi-san?" Maria puts on a twitchy smile.

"Oh, I liked it so I wore it. Anyways, it seems that I may be killed in a few days. I need you to gather as much people as you can and hold off a possible apocalypse. Can you do that?"

Maria becomes speechless. 'What is she talking about.' "Umm, sure. I can't guarantee that I will get people but I will do my best."

"Thank you. Many horrible things will happen. I'm counting on you to save the world. Have a nice day." Isumi walks away.

Maria stand at the front door, still trying to figure out what Isumi meant. She closes the door and walks back to Nagi. 'She doesn't need to know about this.'

"Who was it?" Nagi asked while still trying to beat Fland** Scarl**.

"It was just Isumi-san. She wanted to tell you hi but didn't want to come in so she told me to tell you."

"Oh. That's all?"

"Yes. That's all."

After a few days, it was Christmas. I already put up what could've happened. Remember Maria and Nagi fighting off assassins? Well, that's actually what happens. I wasn't making up a random story. After that, Maria explained what was going on to Nagi. They both set out to find people that will help them. In this, Nagi is a near useless White mage. Maria is a very young and beautiful Sage. Soon, she will be the very best, that no one ever was. So now starts my story of the original world!

They open the front door. They see the dead bodies. They close the door. Who's they? Wataru and Saki! Remember, only Saki's clone was killed. Why did she have a clone? That's simple.

Once upon a time, Wataru wanted to make a clone of Saki. He tried many things, but they all failed. In the end, he threw away the pieces of hair he gathered and it fell into a well. Then it cloned her a few times. Only one lived because it ate the others. It was bitten by copycat and then was later killed by Nagi.

Anyways, Wataru and Saki are also in this journey. They are to find people to hold off what Isumi called apocalypse. But for today, and the next week, they are going to stay inside, just like Nagi and Maria. As for Hina, shes just beating up people for being in the school. "DIE! Don't disturb the school while people are studying!" She's whacking people with a hammer. It's almost like she's playing whack-a-zombie. So for a while, no one is doing anything interesting.

* * *

After the 5 girls finish eating at the house of prime ribs, 'I'm a guy!', they set out for the mall. Behind them follows the person who served them at the house of prime ribs. 'Hmm, she only said to kill that 1 girl... but copycat did say that I shouldn't follow her exact orders.' This guy is wearing chef clothing and about 5'7". He stalks them as they walk around the mall. 'They aren't going anywhere!'

"Why is that guy following us?" Whisper Hayate.

"I think he wants us to give him a bigger tip." Whispered Izumi.

"You should give it to him." Miki said while shoving her to him.

"Hi. Why are you following us?" Izumi asked with a innocent smile.

"I'm here to kill you. So close your eyes."

"I see." She turns around and runs outside the mall while screaming.

The man raises his hand and a meat dinosaur comes behind him. "My name is Hank. And I'm here to kill you all!"

They all look at him and then screams and run into the toy store. Nagi hides with the Yos*i dolls. Miki and Risa hide with the 1-up Mushrums. Hayate is hiding with the Irby dolls. Hank walks in. "Come out come out wherever you are. I only want to kill you!" He walks around the toy store. The meat T-Rex stays outside.

Izumi walks back in the mall with Irby. "There he is! Get him Irby!" Izumi points at Hank but Irby goes after the Meat T-Rex. Irby sucks in the T-Rex and eats it. Afterwards he runs outside the mall.

"What happened?" Hank looks for his T-Rex. "Where'd it go?"

Nagi jumps out from her hiding place and slices Hank in two. "Is this all there is? People who count on dragons or dinosuars? What ever happened to the cool people that are hard to fight?" Nagi storms out of the store. Hayate comes out from his hiding place and follows her. Izumi also follows. Miki and Risa didn't hear anything so they stayed there for a few more hours.

After a few more hours, Miki and Risa come out and see that no one is there. "I think they left to follow the yellow brick road." Said Miki.

"I think so too."

They hear foot steps so they went into their hiding place again. The foot steps stop in front of them. "I think this is it Risa." Whispered Miki.

"I think we need to have some fun before we go."

"I agree." They both start to strip but then a light that came from above blinded them. "This is it..."

Nagi, Hayate and Izumi, which is so much easier to type, are actually walking on a yellow bricked road. They found it when they got lost. "So, Ojo-sama, where are we?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because, Nagi-chan, you know this place better than we do."

"But that doesn't me-"

"Yeah Ojo-sama. Since you're from this time, and we're from the past, you should know the area."

"Yes, but remember how often I go outside?" Hayate and Izumi look at each other, then whistles. "Yeah. And you expect me to know this area?"

"Well, We thought you would at least know something..."

"Well I don't and who is that?"

That's where I'm ending. I hoped you enjoyed it, Miki and Risa aren't dead yet, copycat is not the main villain. Penny tried to explain that part but I'm sure some of you noticed the change in the way he was saying things.

I feel like doing a random bit...

"Oi, Hayate, where are we?"

"We are in Maria's room."

"And why are we here?"

"Because you said we had too much in your own room, so you wanted to come here."

"Oh. So will you think she will be mad for getting her bed all sticky?"

"I hope she won't. I mean, this isn't the first time we've gotten it sticky."

"That's true."

Ok. That's all. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. If you didn't, I sure did...not. Everytime I typed this, I got distracted by food, games, t.v, or random thoughts of my other Fic came to my head. I really hoped you enjoyed this better than I did. Wait, random word of the chapter... Shi ne.


	15. Chapter 15: Ocelot?

I don't have much to say...except... Some guy said that the third season was coming out on July 3rd... and 13 episodes. I don't know if its true, but it pisses me off because I was looking forward to it in the spring of 2011.

"It's ok. You can watch us later."

Shut up Hayate. It's not you, It's Maria and Hina.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chpater 15: Ocelot?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, who are you? Are you the guy in our adventures that tells us where to go?" Asked Nagi.

"Ojo-sama, you should be more nice about things..." said Hayate.

The man they are looking at has black pants, black coat with military medals on his left, red gloves, and revolvers on his sides. He also has an ocelot emblem on his gun. "My name is John and no, I'm not here to tell you where to go. I'm here to stop you." He takes out two of his guns and twirls it.

"Stand back Hayate, I can deal with this myself."

"But Ojo-sama!"

"Shut up. You don't need to be here. I can protect myself. Now take Izumi and go back to your own world."

"Ojo-sama! I won't!"

"I don't need you anymore."

Hayate tries to say something, but those words just paralyze him. He just couldn't think of anything except for the words his blonde master had said. Izumi walks up to him and pats him on the back. "Hayate? Hayata-kun? Are you ok? Love problems are hard to deal with. I understand."

Hayate only heard love problems from Izumi's mouth. He snaps out of his shock and exclaims "It's not like that. I'm not in love with Ojo-sama!"

Izumi was going to tease him more when he had said that, but she realizes that this is not the time. "Lets just go watch her from behind that building." They run behind a giant skyscraper. They watch as John and Nagi have a fight on the yellow brick road.

Nagi runs towards John. She takes out two swords, one that is red, the other one is yellow. John stands there, waiting for her to get close. He puts away his guns. When Nagi gets close, she slashes at him with her right sword. He takes one step back, barely avoiding it. Nagi attempts to slash with her other sword, but John quickly draws his gun and shoots the sword out of her hand. The sword flies and hits the corner of the building Hayate and Izumi are hiding. Nagi swings with her right handed sword but John shoots that away too. "Dam you." Nagi creates 10 clones of herself. Two of them goes to grab the swords. The rest charges to attack John. One attacks from behind, but gets round housed. Two attacks from his left and two attacks his right. He ducks, takes out his guns and shoots all four in the head quickly. One jumped and attacking direct from above. It tries to punch John but he takes a small step back and shoots it. One charges at him. He takes out his other gun and shoots it in the head. This all happens in 3 seconds. The other two had just gotten the sword and given it to the real one. All four of them split up and surrounds John.

"I have 5 shots." He takes out his empty gun and shows it the chamber. He then takes out his other gun and shows the chamber. "All I have is 5 shots. Think you can best me?"

Nagi gets mad and glares at him. "Ha, trying to trick me? You can reload!" All four charges at him. He points his gun at the one to his right and shoots, then to his left and shoots. They both hit the head. The one from behind tries to punch him, but he dodges by spinning to his right, pushing it, then shoots it in the head. Nagi slashes at him multiple times, but he dodges every single slash.

"Stop dodging me!"

"Fine." He shoots her in the stomach. "Happy now?"

She falls to her knees. 'N...Not good.' She gets back up, only to be shot in her left leg. "AAAHHHH!"

Hayate quickly goes to her. John starts to reload his two guns. Hayate picks her up and runs away. John takes out his third gun but Izumi stands in his way. "So, we meet again."

Izumi looks at him, confused on what he is saying. "What do you mean?"

John is also puzzled. "You don't remember? Or are you not Segawa Izumi?"

"I am Segawa Izumi, but I am not of this world, per say."

"I see. Tell me, are you still a white mage?"

"White mage? Am I something else here?"

John shoots past her face, barely missing Hayate. "Well, I guess I have to fight you to get to them right?"

Hayate stops and looks back. "Segawa-san! We'll be back for you! So don't go dying on us!"

Izumi looks back at Hayate and smiles. "Tell Miki-chan and Risa-chan... I'm sorry."

Hayate runs to the nearest hospital, crying. "Why does everyone here have to die?" He soon gets into an empty hospital. He finds the cleanest room, lays his master on a bed, and runs to look for medical equipment.

The blonde wakes and sees she's in a hospital. 'Hayate... You still stayed... I'm so glad.' She starts to cry. 'But I can't have you die. The other me would be so devastated if you didn't go back.'

Hayate come back with medical supplies. "I don't really know how to use these..."

Miki and Risa comes in. "Hey, where's Izumi-chan?"

"Oh yeah. She was with you right Hayate?" Hayate was silent. "Hayate?"

"She... She wanted to buy us some time."

There was a long silence in the room. Miki was the one who broke the silence. "Well I'm sure she will be fine! She's still a white mage." Hayate then thinks about what John had said. Was she meant to be a white mage? John had not answered that. "And the worst thing that can happen to her is that she would have to teleport to a random place and come back somehow." Again, there was a long pause. Yet again, it was Miki who broke the silence. "So, Nagi-chan, how is it that you became a ninja?"

Nagi lifts her head up to look at Miki. She lays her head back down on the pillow. "Well, a month after Maria had died, I knew I had to get some help from someone. I thought of Hinagiku because she was the strongest person I knew, so I went to her house, but Shana was there."

"Who's Shana?" They had all said.

"Shana is this girl from a different world. She has long black hair, which turns red when she does something... She uses a certain power that makes her faster and stronger. She even places this field thing that stops interference from normal humans."

"I'm not sure that's what really..." Miki mumbled.

"...Anyways, Shana was there and she was also looking for Hinagiku. I asked her if she could train me and then we had an argument."

"What was the argument?"

Nagi blushes into a bright red rose color. "Nothing that any of you need to know. Let me finish! After 3 days, she decided to train me, but she said that I should be a ninja because of...a certain reason."

Miki thought of a great reason, so she spoke it out loud. "Was it because you're short and fast and hard to hit?"

"Urasai! Urasai urasai urasai!" She blushes, then her wounds burst open. "AAAAHHHHH!" Miki quickly uses Cur*ga. "Just...let me finish. She had trained me for 4 months, then she said that she had to leave and find Hinagiku. The day after she left, many people had started to go crazy and destroy this city. I had killed many of them, but copycat was still killing, controlling, and blowing up peoples houses. I couldn't find him since he also had other people blowing up houses at the same time. This year, about 100 houses had been blown up. A couple weeks after Shana had left, she came back, with her guardian, Wilhe...wil...Carmel."

"Carmel?" Hayate asked. "You can't remember her name?"

"No. Her name is Wilhe...Wilhel...min...mina..." She gets up because she remembers her name. "Wilhelmina Carmel!"

Miki shoves her back down. "I'm still healing you! Stay down unless you want the wound to open again." 'Weird, this bullet wound seemed to have burst inside her...not even a big blast...the future is full of surprises.'

"As I was saying, they came back because they said they couldn't go back to their own world for some reason, and stayed at my place. Wilhelmina had really horrible cooking..." Tears falls from Nagi's eyes. "It was so bad, it reminded me, it reminded me how much I missed Maria's good cooking." She wipes her tears. She sighs and tries to maintain her composure. "With them, we were able to stop most of the bombings in the city. But they had left 2 weeks later, making things really hard for me. I stopped trying this year, on Halloween. It made me think of the good times... I just didn't want to think of it anymore. Everything I loved was-"

Hayate hugs his little master. "Stop Ojo-sama. You don't have to say it." Nagi shoves her head onto his chest and starts crying.

* * *

Back at the original world, Nagi and Maria had set out to get people to fight off the impending doom. They don't know if it's really going to happen but after what happened on their Christmas, they believe. All you have to do is believe! OMG I can fly! I can fly!

"Nagi, where should we go first?"

"We should think of the weakest people we know and get them."

"Saving the weak people first. That's so nice of you." Maria thinks about what she had just said. "Wait... That's nice of you... What's the real reason?"

"It's because in RPG's, you always get the weak people first! That way, you won't get an overpowered person and win too easily!"

"We aren't fighting anything yet..."

"Let's go to Miki's house!"

"You never listen..." They walk to Miki's house and knock on the door. No one answers.

"To Izumi's house!" They go there and knock. No one answers.

"To Risa's house!" No one.

"Where are they?" They are in an alternate universe. "Let's try Katsura-sensei's room." I just said oh never mind. I feel your pain Maria. They walk to Hakuou Gakuin and meets Wataru walking to Hakuou. "Hey, Wataru, where's Saki?"

Wataru, who didn't notice them at first, turns around and sees them. "She ran away at night or in the morning. What are you guys doing here?"

"We are looking for people to join our party because Isumi told us to."

"Hey, she told us too. Let me join you guys...girls..."

Nagi was just about to say yes, but suddenly, she feels the urge to mess with him. "We're not sure if you will really be of any use."

"Nagi?" Maria was confused. 'First she wanted weak people, now she doesn't want a weak person?'

"As if you're of any use."

*Snap* goes Nagi's veins. She calms down, knowing that he said that to agitate her. "I'm actually rich, so we can get things when we need to."

"Fine then. I'll fight you 1 on 1. If I win, I get to be a part of your party."

"Fine! If you lose, you have to get Saki in our party without you!"

"Nagi..." Maria sighs and sits on a nearby bench.

* * *

Ok, I know what some of you might possibly be thinking... Why is the original world so boring and short right now? Well... I'm wondering whether I should make another Fanfic for it and let my friend work it out from there... Yup, I'm going to possibly give a story to my friend...my story. Tell me what you think, whether I should keep it in here, make another fanfic, or give the ideas to my friend and see how he would make the story. Tell me...after you read the rest of this Fic.

* * *

Miki had finished healing Nagi's surprisingly...wounded...wounds. They had just told them about the story of them getting left behind, them getting caught in the toy store while they were hiding, Aika seeing them, and Aika training them and giving them info. You want to know more? Sure, why not. Aika had train them. She had told them about how copycat isn't the mastermind. She also suspects that the 'controlled' people are actually clones of copycat and that they copied the people they killed. The last thing she said was that Isumi wasn't dead, and that others might also be alive. Then she immediately left them in the middle of their training. They had trained for an hour or so and Aika had left them with some Materia. That's the summary of their conversation.

They hurriedly run to where Nagi had fought John. As they are running there, they see houses that are burning. 'What happened?' was everyone's only thought. When they get there, they see an area of burning houses, and on the yellow brick road, they see this world's Izumi, carrying the original world's Izumi. Izumi(Orignal) had bullet wounds on her legs and arms. Izumi(This world) looks up and sees the 4 girls. 'I'm a guy' Shut up Hayate. She turns toawrds them. She takes a step and falls, her arms stretched out, still carrying Izumi(O).

* * *

Ok, Normally, I would put ALL my ideas since I forget, but I want to leave an open story of the original world in case I give my friend the story. Again, tell me what you think I should do. What I haven't done in a while was put up random stats about random people in my stories. Should I do that in my next chapter? Also, my new Fanfic, read that if you also like Shakugan no Shana, tell me what you think if you've read it, Hayate no Gotoku is better than SnS in my mind, and that's it. Also, I've gotten to a point where most of my thoughts are revolving around GAMES that I've played so if you can somewhat guess what I've been playing and you're right, then you win a... You win a... YOU WIN A... I'll think of something. Also, I love RPG's that are for hand held consoles. Recommendations for me anyone? :D

Almost forgot, Word of the chapter... I actually ran out, so I'm going to say some random word or phrase. "UUUUAAATTTT? MAGIKA?" Near the end of the video.

youtube [dot] com/watch?v=s_Urui-NyBc


	16. Chapter 16: What would Maria do?

If I had a choice between playing a game or typing my Fanfic, I would choose a game. But since I've gotten bored and games aren't interesting me so much anymore, I've decided to type out my Fic.

I almost lost what I was going to do in this story. Good thing my game helped me out.(O) means the original world and (A) means Alternate AKA this world's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 16: How would Maria react?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Segawa-san!" Hayate yells as he runs towards the two dying bodies.

"Oi, Hayate!" Nagi stretches her right arm forward, then retracts it. She hears some slight footsteps to her right. She reacts to it but sees no one. 'Did he do this?' She turns her body to run to Hayate, but her head still looks around the area where she had heard the footsteps. Miki and Risa run to Izumi...s. Nagi starts to walk. She turns her head around and runs to the Izumi...s. 'I know I heard something.'

When Nagi gets close to all of them, Hayate was carrying Izumi(A) on his back and Risa was carrying Izumi(O) on her back. Miki had her left hand behind Hayate, her hand glowing blue. Her right hand was behind Risa, glowing green. They look at Nagi and walks to her and stop in front of her. "Nagi-chan... It's ok, they'll live." Miki said to the shaken blonde.

Nagi lowers her head. "I see. No serious injuries?"

Miki twitches a little. "Uhh, well, you see..." She looks at Risa, who just shrugs. Then she turns to Hayate, who looks away from her. Then she looks back at the sorrow-ridden mistress. "It's nothing my healing can't fix." Nagi looks up. Tears started falling from her eyes. "Ah! Nagi-chan! Why are you crying?"

Nagi wipes her tears. "Because it's too hot here. We have to either stop the fires or get out of here. Can you use some water magic?"

Miki moves her arms away from the other two and puts them into neutral position. "I...I can't cast black magic anymore."

Both Nagi and Hayate quickly look at her. "Did you just say you can't use black magic?" Nagi asked with anxiety.

"That's right. Turns out I was meant to use white magic. The one hour training we had with Aika-san had proved that to me."

"Then that means..." Nagi grits her teeth. "Quickly! Heal this world's Izumi!"

Miki jumps a bit. "Umm, which one of you two has her? They look the same."

Risa raises her hand, but Izumi was about to fall so she quickly goes back to carrying Izumi. Miki didn't see her raise her hand so Risa spoke up for the first time in a long time in my story. "I'm the one carrying her."

"Oh." Miki puts her hand on Izumi(A)'s back. Miki's hand glows purple. "Well this is my best one I've got and it'll knock me out for a few days."

Hayate grabs her arm. "You shouldn't do this then. We need your healing."

Miki pushes Hayate away. Hayate nearly trips but Nagi balances him. "I've got to do this."

"You didn't need to push me. I'm still carrying someone you know."

A bright glow from Miki's hand blinds everyone except Risa, who has no idea what's going on. Miki, and Nagi all cover their eyes. Nagi uses her other arm to cover Hayate's eyes. After 5 seconds, the bright light goes away. Miki falls to her knees. Nagi runs up to her. "Are you ok?"

"I don't think...so." Miki falls over to her side then flops on her back. "Ow. That hurt!"

Nagi carries her on her back. "Now what? Izumi isn't waking up."

Risa sites down and lets go of Izumi(A). Izumi falls on her head. "OW! Can't you let me go properly?"

They all turn and quickly look at Izumi. "Woah. She's alive! Alive!" Risa yells.

"Don't act like I'm Frank-and-stern. And what happened to her?" She points to Miki.

"Ummm. She spent all her energy healing you." Nagi said.

Izumi(A) looks at Izumi(O). "Well, if she used that to heal me, then there must've been something important she wanted me to do. How did she learn that spell?"

Risa looks away. Nagi points at the burning buildings. "We needed you to get rid of the fire."

Izumi looks around her, seeing all the buildings burning. "Guess I went a little overboard. Still, he wasn't easy."

Nagi and Hayate look at her, puzzled at how she had gotten here and saved Izumi(O). "Umm, weren't you in China?"

"I was until a few days ago. Something weird is going on. I've been seeing thing and everyone. I even saw Lin* fighting a Pika***. Give me a moment." Izumi raises her hand and bends her hand. A small water ball forms on top of her palm. A large shadow covers the area.

Hayate and Nagi watch in amazement. "That's great, but isn't that small?"

Izumi glares at them. "Small? You two have to look at the big picture here. Look above you."

They both look up and Risa sits next to a nearby, non-burning tree. They all see the giant water sphere that had formed above them. "So that's what caused the shadow. Hayate, can you do that too?"

"I highly doubt that Ojo-sama."

"Darn."

"Shut up. You guys have no idea how hard it is to aim this thing from here." Izumi closes her eyes. 5 seconds later, she opens her eyes and throws the tiny water ball at the ground in front of her. She turns around and starts running. "We have to get out of here now!"

Hayate and Nagi both put all their strength into turning around, running, and not dropping the person they are carrying. Risa just gets up and runs. "So, Segawa-san, why are we running?" asked Hayate.

"I messed up. If we stayed, we would've been in the middle of that crash. Right now, we would be near the edge of it. Hurry!"

They all run as fast as they can. Nagi trips over a few dead people. "Risa, take Miki and go!"

"Ojo-sama! We can't just leave you!"

"I'll be fine! Just go!" Risa runs up to her and picks up Miki. "Wow. She gained weight."

"Thanks Risa. Now go!"

Izumi and Risa run away. Hayate stays with Nagi. He kneels down and holds her hands. "Ojo-sama. I can't leave you. I won't leave you."

"Hayate. I love you too, but you have to remember something. There's a lonely girl out there, not from this world. She also lost her butler. One day, she will also lose her maid, then lose everything precious to her. You have to go to this girl. Live and go back to your own world. I'm sure she misses you."

Tears fall down Hayate's blue eyes. "I'm going to come back for you!" He runs in the direction of where Izumi and Risa had ran.

"Silly boy, there's no point in that. I'll either die or live and move from this spot." She turns from her belly to the ground, to her back to the ground. "Such a nice view. It looks much better than a fire version of it." She looks to see Hayate and smiles. "I just wanted to say I love you once. Now I've lost that chance." The water sphere crashes into the city. Every building gets wiped out.

* * *

Izumi and Risa both get to the Sanzenin Mansion. "Risa, go look for Hayate. I think he's lost."

Risa opens the door, walks outside and sees Hayate running through the front gates. "He coming this way."

"That's good."

Hayate pushes past Risa and runs up to Izumi and grabs her by the collar. "Tell me, why was that water sphere that big?"

Izumi(A) points at Izumi(O) on his back. He lets go of her. He lowers his head. Tears fall from his cheeks. "Why? Why did it have to go like this?"

"I'm not the only one who had control of that sphere. It really wasn't suppose to be that big. Someone must've added more power to it and changed the trajectory a little. It seems that the center of the sphere was where Nagi had fallen." Hayate clenches his fists. "Stop it Hayate. There's nothing we can do now. At least we know that someone really wants your master dead."

More tears fall from his eyes. "But she's already dead."

Izumi shrugs. "Knowing her, she probably got some kind of help, one way or another."

"How can someone help her from that?"

Izumi smiles and puts her hand on Hayate's shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine."

Hayate looks up. His eyes are all red. "How sure are you?"

Izumi stares at his face. "You look a lot better than I imagined. I thought you would have snot or something."

Hayate looks away. "Stop it."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Izumi takes her hand away from his shoulder. "I'm near 90% sure."

"Why 90?"

"Will you look at me?" Hayate turns to look her in the eyes. "Thank you. I'm only 90% sure because the help I'm talking about isn't 100% there. But this time, I'm sure Nagi-chan is alive and probably traumatized."

"You're a big help."

Risa walks in and closes the door. "Umm, we have trouble and they aren't happy."

"Are they Justin Beiber fans girls that decided they are lesbian?"

"I think there are some in there... Wait! That's not the point! Copycat has sent and army against us!"

"Can't Izumi here just clean that up with some magic?"

"I would... But I should let you two handle it and don't complain about it. This is like a test. If you can't beat this tiny army, then you won't have a chance against the other things out there."

"You mean the Poking monsters?"

"Yes Risa, that's right. And if you need some help, Miki here will help you." Izumi points behind them. They both look behind them and see a slightly older Miki.

"I'm just here to do some minor healing. It's a test but your healer isn't really...here." They all look at the unconscious Miki. "So I'm here to replace myself for a while."

Risa looks at Izumi(A) and Miki(A). "So where am I?"

Izumi and Miki look at each other and shrug. They then look back at Risa. "We have no idea." They all look at Hayate, who has once again lowered his head. "Hayate?"

"...Even if I don't make a move, I keep being swept away through the cracks of time."

"Hayate?" said Izumi

"I don't give a damn about anything around me. I am me and that's all there is to it."

"Hayata-kun?" Said Miki.

"Am I dreaming? Am I seeing nothing? My words are useless, even if I were to use them."

"Hayata-kun..." said Risa.

"Sadness only leaves me exhausted and I'd rather live my days feeling nothing."

"Ummm... Hayate..." Said all three.

"Even if you told me those bewildering words, my heart will be else-"

"Stop saying the lyrics to Bad Apple!" they had all yelled.

"But the song calms me down."

"But it's so depressing." Izumi had said, with a sweat drop on her head.

"Fine. Let's just deal with this and get on with killing copycat."

* * *

You know, I haven't done a random story in a while. I started this fic to make random ideas so I can make other Fanfics. If I can't do random stories, then why would I still be working on this? (Other than for my loyal, crazy, psychotic, followers? I don't have any...). Anyways, this one is from my Hina Shana Fanfic, though this isn't really Hina Shana. It's what Hina does after chapter 3 of my other fic. This won't be that long, because I don't like ZnT that much. Whoever wants to continue from where I leave off, I pray that you do a much better job than me and that you credit me for all I've done. (Kidding.)

In the morning, the sun shines brightly, and the temperature isn't that hot. It's a beautiful day to be going on a date, wouldn't you agree Hayate?

"I'm not in this. Leave me out of it."

Oh stop thinking about the lyrics to Touhou Bad Apple. It's going to make your possibly dead Master depressed.

"Even if you tell me those bewildering words, my-"

But for the beautiful pink-haired beauty, today is not a day to be relaxing. Today is a day where she would have to help someone who had helped her. Today is the day to try everything she did yesterday to try to go to that world again. Today is the day she would have to help Louise.

She starts off the day by getting into her uniform. Oh wait, she slept in it. So today is different. She starts off this day by undressing and putting on her spare uniform. She...wait, that fic is for teens! Oh no! Oh well. She takes off her uniform, where she only had her shorts underneath and a bra. She takes off the shorts and goes to her dresser to get a new one. Hayate barges in, having the need to tell her that today was Halloween, but we all know who's going home bruised today. And we all know whose face is imprinted on the concrete floor in front of Hina's house. And we all know who got sent flying 200 feet into the air and through a roof to make that imprint. We all know. And Hayate now knows who wears pink panties. Hina puts on her shorts and her uniform, and for the first time in this chapter, someone says something. "Hayate no Baka..." Hina mumbles to herself.

She walks out of her room and makes breakfast. Let's just skip to the good part shall we? She goes out of her house, and sees the imprint of Hayate's face on the concrete. 'He deserved it for trying to peep.' She goes to her headquarters and ask for the leader who gave him the mission. He was on vacation and won't be back till she gives him her panties. So she punched the secretary who told her that and told her to pass it on to him. 'I'm going to kill him.'

She looks for a Wee, AxBox, and ZS3 controller. When she finally decides to buy them, and holds them and nothing happens. 'Huh? Aren't these what I used to get there?' She messes around with the controllers, throwing them in the air, turning it upside down, putting in batteries, but nothing worked. 'Maybe I need a different way to get there.'

Moments later, Hina is at a lab, mixing random liquids with each other. Every now and again, she would drink one, but it would do absolutely nothing. 'Maybe it's because I'm immune to poisons, and the teleportation potion is a poison.' She sighs and goes home... to crush some dark matter. But that also fails. 'I was sure that would work.'

Just as she was about to give up, she changes and the 3 idiots barge into her room and Miki yells "Hina! Why were you at the Pl*ystation store yesterday? And why did you take Izumi's ZS3 controller then disappear? And why did you switch to white underwear? I liked your bra better when it was pink!" Hina shoves Miki out of her room and closes the door. Then she bars it multiple times.

After 2 minutes of explaining what happened to Izumi and Risa, they were both surprised. Risa had an idea. She takes out a sword. "Hold this sword, and when you do, imagine where you want to go and you'll go there." Hina touches the back of the sword's blade with her right hand, then closes her eyes. She begins to disappear and glow. "It only lasts 10 minutes. You can only teleport back if you imagine you disappearing and if you don't, it'll drain your energy really quickly." Hina starts to quickly disappear. "Don't forget that! If you die because you don't teleport back, you will probably die or-" Hina had disappeared at this point.

What will happen? That... I will not say. Get someone to do so, or really pester me on it.

* * *

I really hoped you enjoyed it, my sister will hopefully start on the original world. I'm still working on what I want to happen in the alternate world. That's why it's shorter than normal. If you have any questions that won't spoil anything, don't ask. Also, if you want to know what kind of person I am-

"Shut up and end it!"

Aw Nagi, now it's you and not Hayate? Why must everyone hate me so much?

"Shut up and end it!"

Fine. Word of the day : Kokoro. I heart me too.


	17. Chapter 17: To the Promised Lands

I think I have too much time since I type like up to 2 hours a day. I get bored, and sometimes take a bath and take my sister's laptop and type. Credit to my sister Mukkura for her laptop.

Stats for Risa, Izumi, and Miki (Original world), based on my final fantasy game, which I named them after. Why am I doing this? I felt like it and it's to show how good one is compared to the rest. Skills not included :D

Risa: Monk

Lvl:14

Strength: 17

Agility: 9

Intel: 6 (Wtf…)

Stamina: 16

Luck: 10

Stats that are affected by equips:

Attack: 25

Accuracy: 53

Defense: 6

Evasion: 60

.

Miki: White mage

Lvl:14

Strength: 8

Agility: 9

Intel: 21

Stamina: 15

Luck: 10

Attack: 10

Accuracy: 26

Defense: 6

Evasion: 63

.

Izumi: Black mage

Lvl: 14

Strength: 5

Agility: 10

Intel: 27

Stamina: 6

Luck:13

Attack:10

Accuracy: 52

Defense: 6

Evasion: 65

.

Onward! To the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 17: To the Promised Lands~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last we left off, Hayate, Miki, and Risa have to fight off a horde of zombies that are walking towards while they are hiding in the Sanzenin Mansion. At least, that's how it was suppose to go. The people being controlled were apparently called back. Well, at least Miki woke up. They all are fine and don't need to fight off a zombie horde.

Izumi closes the door. "They seem to be retreating. Either they don't want to fight us or they just don't want to die."

Miki(A) sighs. "I wanted to use my new magic on them."

Risa sits down on the stairs. "I'd rather not die because you guys wouldn't help."

Hayate sits next to her. "Yeah. Besides, testing us with them isn't going to be enough to truly evaluate our skills."

Miki(O) sits next to Hayate. "Yeah. And I just started to learn white magic."

Izumi(A) and Miki(A) look at each other. Then they look back at them. "You two are sooo us. And Hayate, that is just like you to choose the most effective way. We will take your advice."

Hayate gets up and takes out his bright and shiny sword. "First off, how is this shining even though there's no sunlight here? And second, bring it on!" He lifts his sword with his right hand swings it at Izumi(A). She sidesteps it and Hayate hits the floor.

Izumi grins "Hmm? Weren't you more skilled with a sword?"

"Damn you!" Hayate picks his sword back up and swings it from his right to left, using both hands. Izumi jumps over him and lands behind him. He uses his momentum to spin and keeps swinging. Izumi jumps back, just enough to not get hit by the shockwave. Hayate tries to stop his swing, but due to the momentum, he spins around once before stopping.

"Hayate, what's wrong? Powerhousing isn't going to do you any good. You know that." Izumi shows an evil smile.

"I know! You don't need to tell me!" Hayate starts swinging randomly at Izumi.

"Futile. All futile." Izumi dodges every slash he throws at her. She takes out a small green dagger and blocks the sword, stopping it from moving. "Come on now, did you really think that this would do anything? Random swinging is the worst of them all." She puts her knife away.

"Damn you."

"Hayata-kun! Stop it." Izumi had screamed.

"Oh, I'm awake. That's good." Izumi(A) walks up to her other self. "How are you feeling? Any pain?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine. But you... You didn't need to control his emotions or his movements you know. Couldn't you just use 10% of your power instead of 20%?"

Hayate, Miki(O) and Risa all runs up to her, with a surprised look. "What? That was just 20%?"

"Of course. Why do I need to go full power on you guys?"

Hayate clenches his fists and teeth. "Why?"

"Well, if I did, this building would go down. And I never mentioned anything about fighting me. I just need you to do some errands."

Hayate looks down. "...What's the errand?"

"Well, we need some food, so you three should split up and get 3 things. Food, drinks, and snacks. Maybe some weapons but snacks are more important since the weapons we use don't require anything."

Risa raises her hand. "But I use bullets."

"...Ok. Sorry, I forgot. Our world's you doesn't use bullets. You should get the bullets. And grab some snacks too. Who wants to get the drinks?" Izumi raises her hand. "No, you're still a bit injured." Miki raises her hand. "Ok. so Hayate, you'll get food. Here's maps for the three of you. Now stop crowding this cute injured angel." She pushes Hayate and Miki back, shoving them with a map and letting go of that map. "Don't lose it." She hands Risa one. She takes it and runs outside.

Miki(A) sits on the stairs. She stares at the ceiling. "Oi, Izumi..."

"Hmm?" She starts to walk towards Miki(A). She stops, turns around and points at Hayate and Miki(O). "Go already!" They both run outside the door. "Man, we were lazy back then."

"Yes. But have you noticed his presence?"

"Yes I have. He's letting us go for a reason you know."

"But he thinks that we know where he is."

"Doesn't matter. He knows that he'll go to him anyways. Now stop worrying and heal that girl."

* * *

Hayate runs into a grocery store with Miki. "Ok, you go there to the drinks section and I'll go everywhere else for stuff we can cook that isn't spoiled."

"But Hayata-kun, it's only been like 3 days. I doubt anything will be spoiled."

"Miki, it's been about 6 days."

"No it hasn't, it's only been 3."

"It's only been 3 since you came here. It's been 6 days since _I_ came here. The days sure pass by quickly. I don't even remember half of it."

"Me either. I only know I took forever to heal Nagi-chan. Oh, and us falling asleep in the hot air balloon."

"You guys slept. I didn't. Now just go!" Miki runs into the drinks section and starts grabbing drinks she likes such as Popsi, Koca-Kola, Skrites, and Gadorade. Hayate runs around the store taking foods that he can cook, from meats and veggies, to sauces and spices. They both meet up at the front door in 10 minutes, with their hands full of items. They run back to the front of the mansion and sees Risa with 3 plastic bags.

"What? One's bullets, ones candy, and another is random snacks. It's normal." Risa said as she walks into an invisible force field blocking the front gate. "Ow, who puts a forcefield when we leave?"

Hayate puts his hand on the force field. "Seems easy to break." He pulls his hand back and punches the barrier with all his might. The barrier surrounding the whole area shatters. "They also wanted to keep birds out? That's odd."

"But I still wonder why they would put up such a weak forcefield." Miki wondered.

"Who knows. Let's hurry up and go in. These bullets aren't light you know."

They quickly runs to the front door. Hayate slams open the door and sees some unconscious friends of theirs. "Izumi! Other Izumi! Miki! What did they do to you? Actually, what happened here?" He looks around and sees that there are holes in the building. "Who can do this? It's horrible."

Izumi(O) gets up to her feet. "Some guy came in asking for someone. I couldn't hear his name very well."

Hayate looks at where Izumi(A) and Miki(A) were down. "How'd they end up on the stairs?"

Izumi shakes her head. "I was pretending to be dead. I had my eyes closed the whole time. Even if I had my eyes opened, I was on the side of the stairs so I wouldn't be able to see why. Only thing I knew was that a battle was going on but it was upstairs...I think. The guy did say something about clouds and an annoying guy with a pineapple head."

Hayate scratches his head. "Pineapple head? I don't remember anything like that. That's just silly."

Izumi walks upstairs. "This world is weird enough. It may be the place where everything is sucked into. I don't know why, but I just feel like its that kind of place. Maybe it's cause I found Irby some time ago."

"Hmmm, what's going on with this place?" Hayate goes upstairs, hoping to find some clues.

* * *

Break time! Aw man, the week of Valentines day... I had no time to type at all and when I did, I would just play games. Anyways, I'm sorry for the people who don't really get the references, since its all game related, and cause I don't watch anime much as one would hope, but trust me, I'm trying with what I know. If you have a reference you want in here and you think it fits, describe where it's from and things like that. Breaks over.

* * *

10 Minutes later...

"Oi, Hayata-kun. Did you find anything?" Izumi asked as she lays on the staircase, being bored of watching Miki heal the alternate versions of themselves.

"Not yet. But I did find this suspicious piece of lint that I'm going to question and this Big Mak that is hardly eaten."

"Oh, um, that was theirs. There were starting to eat it until that one guy came through the roof."

"I see. Which reminds me. Do you know why they put up a barrier around the mansion?"

Izumi tilts her head in confusion. "Barrier? We never set one up. They said something about not being able to keep someone out with it, and that it would only keep you guys out."

"But if the person was stronger than them, and they set up the barrier, wouldn't that mean that the barrier would also be stronger? Or does that mean that there is someone else out there?"

"Hayata-kun, you're thinking too much. Instead, why don't we do something else. Like look for Nagi-chan."

Hayate looks away. "I...I can't. I've failed her. Even if she was alive, I wouldn't be-"

Izumi slaps him across the face with her left hand. "Baka!"

"Eh?"

"Didn't she tell you to go and leave her behind?"

"No."

"Eh? She didn't?"

"Well, she told me to go back to my own Ojo-sama. But if you think about it, she is my Ojo. And now I can't go back to her." Hayate starts to tear up. "It's my fault for not trying to save her."

Miki stops healing the injured, walks in front of him and slaps him with her right hand. "Look, the spell would've killed you both. And besides, the injured Izumi said that she was most likely saved."

"She said shes near 90% sure..."

"See? It's all ok. She'll be fine."

"But... It's the 10% that worries me the most." He runs away covering his eyes and crying.

Miki stares at him running for 10 seconds before going back to healing the injured. "I can't believe I tried to console him. That was not worth my time. I should've just whacked him with a stick and told him to get over it by paying attention to the pain." A dark aura grows from Miki. "I'm going to kill that boy if he makes me try to cheer someone up again!"

Izumi backs away and walks upstairs, into Nagi's room, into Nagi's bed, into Nagi's blankets, and into Nagi's dreams. "What?" She gets up. "Can't you just say I went into her bed and fallen asleep?" No. Now go to sleep. "Fine." Risa walks around, with nothing really to do. She crawls into Nagi's bed and also falls asleep. Izumi wakes up and looks next to her. 'Well, this is mature rated.' She gets on top of Risa and stares at her lips. 'Well, the writer does support Yuri...' She starts to undress. 'I hope no one sees me. It's embarrassing enough that I recorded myself doing weird things on Miki's video camera. I'm glad it got deleted.' She stops daydreaming and looks at Risa. 'Ok, I know this moment. The writer wanted me to do something, and I'm not going to do it.' She goes under the blanket and falls asleep.

* * *

The next day. Who do you think they forgot?

Izumi gets out of bed and yawns. "I slept nicely. What about you?" She looks at the sleeping girl next to her. "...Oh! I forgot about Miki-chan!" She runs downstairs and sees Miki still in the same spot, healing the injured girls. Miki turns her head around. "Miki-chan! I'm sorry! I just kinda fell asleep!"

Miki sighs and turns her attention back to the injured. "Go find Hayata-kun. We need him to make breakfast. Damn idiot just has to cry."

Izumi walks over to the kitchen to see if he was already cooking. She finds him immediately and sees he's cooking bacon, eggs, french toast, some cereal, pancakes, and onigiri. "Hayata-kun! Why so much food?"

"Ahahaha... It's mainly because of the injured. I'm sure food will wake them up like it does to you three."

"Nihahaha." Izumi scrathes the back of her head. "I don't always wake up to that. I sometimes wake up to the smell of Hina-chan's juices in the morning."

Hayate stares at her with a 'What is wrong with you' look. "Did you say Hinagiku-san's...juice?"

"Yeah. Miki sometimes messes with her in the morning while she's still asleep. Most of the time, Hina-chan wakes up and beats her up. Sometimes she doesn't wake up and well, I've already explained it."

"Yes you did. Now let me finish here."

Izumi walks outside and sees a man with a 68 inch long sword. He has silver hair and was wearing black. He had a black wing on his left. Next to him was Miki laying down on the floor, all bloodied up. He seemed to be staring at the injured girls on the stairs. "You, what did you do to her!" Izumi screamed.

The man looked over at her. "It's ok. Soon, she'll return to the lifestream."

"What are you talking about?"

The man starts running up to her. "Return to the promised lands." He slashes at her. Izumi panics and falls backwards, just barely dodging his attack. "Hmph." He stops and jumps up. He starts to fall down with his sword pointed down.

'Is this how it's going to end? Must one really be sacrificed?' Izumi closes her eyes. The man was inches away, right when Hinagiku charges at him and tackles him in the air. He crashes into the wall, which breaks apart and the rubble falls on him. Hinagiku lands in front of Izumi. "Hi-Hina-chan!" Izumi gets up and hugs her. "Oh, Hina-chan I missed you. You've gotten taller... and this got bigger..." She gropes her chest.

"Stop it. This isn't the time." She readies her sword.

The mysterious man gets out of the rubble. "I've had enough of your meddling."

Hina puts her arm in front of Izumi. "Get them away. I need a lot of room if I'm going to get him away from here."

Izumi looks at the mysterious man. "Isn't that Sephiro**? Didn't you fight him once?"

Hina sighs. "Yes. But you know how that turned out. After that, we've met many more times."

Izumi laughs slightly. "At least, during that one time, you took his Black Materia away. You even got to use it against Shana."

"True. Wait, now's not the time!" Sephiroth walks towards them, then starts running. Hina jumps up through the hole in the roof. "Go now!" Izumi go to the kitchen and tells Hayate about the situation. He packs some of the food and gives some to Izumi to munch on. Izumi runs up to wake up Risa while Hayate attempts to pick up all three girls, and fails. Izumi and Risa run down and helps Hayate. Izumi picks up herself, Risa picks up Miki(O), and Hayate picks up the last girl, Miki(A). They all run outside.

Hayate stops and turns around. "I need to ask her if she knows anything about Ojo-sama..."

"Hayata-kun! Don't!" Izumi holds onto his shirt.

"..." He turns around and continues running. "Ojo-sama." They leave the Sanzenin grounds. 'Ojo-sama...Where are you?'

* * *

Oh man, I'm so happy that I finished this. I haven't updated my chapter in over a week! I feel that I need to update once a week! Like Shonen Jump! And do you know what else I haven't done in a while? Your mom! Ok, that was bad, I know. Anyways, instead of a word of the day, I'll just say this. Chapter 308 of Hayate... made me laugh so hard. Izumi, the second half was dedicated to your carelessness. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it took me a few days to actually be able to write this, I did it all in 2 days, and you all probably noticed this by now, I don't preread my stuff, and that also means that all my stuff are thought out, and half of it is on the spot stuff.

Special powers for Izumi(A) and Miki(A)

Mind Manipulation: Izumi

Muscle Manipulation: Izumi

Virus: Miki (Manipulates blood cells, arranging their molecules, and making the body react negatively.)

Sense: Miki (Read's opponents movements, letting her dodge many moves. Also to try and read opponent's weakness.)

The rest is to be made up as things progress. I'm not adding things that go with the typical Final Fantasy skills for White Mages and Black Mages. That's all.

Nagi: What about me?

Well, you're... somewhere.

Nagi: But I don't even know where I am. And I'm me! That sucks!

Well, I don't like to give spoilers. Even if it is for you.

Nagi: Jerk. Don't read this guy's fic. Go away!

Ignore her. It's your choice. It's always been-

Nagi: Don't let him fool you! He's just-

Bye!


	18. Chapter 18: Secret Base Revealed!

"I love the smell of a fresh new morning. Don't you Nagi?"

"No. Why would you take me to this stupid park?"

"Because Hina said I should. Besides, it's not like you're going to find Hayate anytime soon."

"Shut up. I'm going to find him even if it kills me."

"Hey. Just be lucky you were saved."

"Hmph. I didn't need your help."

"Right. -Sigh- I hope Hina can deal with whatever goes her way."

"Can't she already do that?"

"Things in this world aren't the same anymore."

"…What's happening to this world?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, I'm going to find them. I don't care what dangers there are. Are you with me Risa?"

"Heh. Why wouldn't I be?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 18: Secret base revealed~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last we left off, Hina was fighting off Sephiroth as the rest of the gang runs away. Hina had told them to leave her be. They ran 2 blocks away then stop.

Hayate looks around. "Where are we suppose to go now?"

Izumi and Risa look around. "We don't know. Maybe HQ is still alive…"

Hayate looks at them, confused. "HQ? You guys have a headquarter?"

Risa and Izumi look behind them, seeing millions of people chasing them a block away. "No time to explain. Just follow us." They run two blocks forward and people turn the corner over to their right and trap them. "Great. Now we have to fight?"

Hayate points to their left. "This is a 4 way intersection. So what if they block the right and front? We can still go left." They turn left and keep running. In the next intersection, people from their left and right block the intersection. "Jump!"

"But what if we drop these two?"

"It's fine! Just jump!" They all jump above them and land on the other side. The people they jumped over start to climb on the buildings. Hayate looks back and sees them. 'What are they…' He looks forward and sees that they did the same thing as last time. Izumi and Risa get ready to jump. "Wait! Run back!" They turn around and run towards the last they were at. The mob runs towards them. When they get to the intersection, a mob in front of them jumps at them. "Left!" They go left, just barely dodging the people jumping at them. They run 2 more blocks before running into more people, coming from the right. "Left!" They run into a dead-end alley. "Damn." They all look back. There was a mob of at least 200 people running towards them. The alley was so narrow, only a row of people can go in at a time.

Risa puts Miki(O). "Time to test out some new guns I picked up." She takes out a rocket launcher from nowhere. "Let's see the bang of this thing." She shoots it at the mob, which gets annihilated. The walls break, making a bigger entrance. A row of 5 mobs run towards them. She waits till they have to funnel in with one row before she shoots again. This creates breaks the walls closer than the last mob. "Ok, now we can run out and kill them." Risa puts away her weapon and picks up Miki(O). "Ready. Set…." They mob runs towards them. Hayate takes out a one handed sword. Izumi takes out a 5 inch long wand. Risa takes out a pistol. "GO!" They run towards the mob, screaming at the top of their lungs. Risa shoots every person in front of her. Everytime she runs out of ammo, she would take out another gun. Izumi would shoot icicles, tiny fireballs, or a string of lightning at them. Hayate would slice off their heads or their feet. They make it to the end and run to their left.

"Oi! Are we to your HQ yet?" Hayate says as he gasps for breath.

"We are close! There's a secret entrance. Right!" They run right and run into another brick walled dead end. "Ok, let's see." Izumi touches a brick and they fall into a trap door…floor.

* * *

Back at the mansion… There is a flying one winged Sephiroth, and a Hingiku standing of the roof.

"Heh. Sephiroth. Cloud isn't here. He's back in the United States."

"Hmph. I'll still end your life here."

"Why me though? I didn't do anything to you."

"You didn't do anything? You let my prey escape."

"Why do you need to kill them? They don't have anything you need."

"Yes they do. I know you won't tell me the location of Cloud. I know one of them will. I simply need to get that information out of them." He slashes at Hina and creates a shockwave. She runs to her right while still looking at him, avoiding the blow. She stops.

"Is it really necessary to try and kill me though?"

Sephiroth floats down and lands on the roof. "Of course. You always get in my way."

Hina smirks. "Heh. I will not lose. Not again. So let's get on with it. I've got a tight schedule to keep up. Someone hired me to destroy an annoyance."

"Oh? And what would this annoyance be?"

Hina laughs. Then she gets serious. "The whole cast of Lucky Star."

There was a moment of silence. "I'm sorry. What? And who are they?"

"I was hired to kill the whole cast of people who my client considered an annoyance. That's all I'm allowed to say."

Sephiroth chuckles. "You have to kill me quickly to kill someone else quickly? Do you even think that you'll be able to do that?"

A sweatdrop falls from Hina's cheek. "Of course not. That's why I said I was on a tight schedule. So here's the catch. Let me finish my job first, then I'll fight you."

"Ha! You think I'll actually let you do that?" Sephiroth holds his sword with both his hands. "Besides, it isn't due today, is it?"

Hina stretches her arms and then gets ready. "You really know your stuff. I was hoping that you wouldn't fight me."

* * *

"So, this is your secret place... It seems like it was never hurt." He stares amazed at the skyscrapers, lights, and million of stores, houses, and etc. "Why does this place exist?"

Izumi puts down Izumi(A). She looks around. "This is the one place that you can go to when something like an apocalypse happens. The reason this place was constructed was to combat something as such. Only people with potential were allowed to join in or even allowed to know about this. There are exceptions such as rivals."

"Why rivals?"

"Because there's no reason for them to sabotage us. If they do, they'll be criminals. We are allowed to take some items from each other through violent means, but those also have rules. Those who break the rules, they aren't alive anymore. If it's just one person, then they torture that person first, then they would be killed."

"Isn't torture a bit extreme? I mean, it's just one thing."

"Really, the rules only applies to items that are rated confidential or higher. Anything else, we just torture him mentally and far away, usually with a stalker."

"Well, that's nice." Hayate looks around for a place to stay. "Let's go to that ramen shop. I'm hungry."

"Ramen?" Izumi and Risa look at each other, then point to a really exspensive looking restaurant. "Why not that? It's much better."

Hayate stares at the building in complete amazement, with his mouth opened. After 2 seconds, he snaps out of it. "Isn't that exspensive?"

"Oh don't worry. By now, I'm sure we have at least hundreds of trillions of yen saved up. Come on. Let's go." Izumi picks Izumi(A) up and both her and Risa run into the food shop. Hayate stands there, amazed on how much they make. He snaps out of it and runs after them.

They get in and he sees that it's empty. He walks over to the table that Izumi and Risa were at. "It's a lot more empty than I thought. Guess people don't have the money."

The owner looks at him with surprise. "Who are you? Why are you here?" She looks at Izumi and Risa. "Who is he? He better be a friend of you two."

"Yes he is. Calm down Makoto." Izumi said as she looks at the new and improved menu.

"Sorry. It's just that... You know..." She looked just like Hayate's girl side but she had brightish red hair and is wearing a maid uniform. She was about 5' 4" "Anyways, it's normally not this empty. The reason it's empty is because of Copycat's recent rampages. Stupid copycat. He's ruining everything. Making us send everyone to fix all his troubles. What worse is that he's hiding himself well. We can't track him and is powerful enough to beat a lot of our men. We had to start sending our elite forces and he beat even them."

"Elite forces? He's that powerful?"

"Not exactly. We just don't know what he uses. He somehow has killed or enslaved our spies."

"That's not good. And who were a part of this elite forces?"

"That's confidential."

"Oh. So who's sent to kill him now?"

"It's lady Katsura and this world's version of these three. Why is lady Miki unconscious?"

"I see. Well, she's unconscious because we kind of had a bad run in with someone. The other two are for the same reason, but at a different time."

"I see. Here's your food." Makoto takes out 3 large bowl of ramen. "So tell me what you three have found out after coming to this world."

"Well, right now... I just found out that you know we don't belong here."

"Oh. It's because of Lady Chiharu. She came by some time ago. Said she saw the three "Idiots". She also said that Copycat somehow controls people."

"Didn't you say you don't know the reason on how copycat was killing your spies?"

"We don't. Lady Aika came in soon after and said that copycat is making clones of itself, and can turn into whoever it kills. They had quite an argument."

"How is it they came back alive? Have you ever wondered that?"

"Simple. They both had said that there was a red ring around most of them, but it's only revealed when they are ordered to do something. They both also said that they casted a spell on themselves to also get a red ring whenever they see fit. They go so far to complete their jobs."

"If they get red rings when they're ordered to do something, doesn't that mean they're being controlled?"

"We think it's possible that Lady Aika's theory works too, so long as the original copycat is destroyed, or knocked unconscious. Both of them suggest killing copycat to prevent more casualties. We just don't know who it is..."

Hayate looks over at Risa and Izumi. Miki(O) was unconscious and next to Izumi. Risa was on the outside. Next to himself was Izumi(A). He put down Miki(A) next to Izumi(A). "It makes enough sense." He looks back at Makoto. "Isn't there anyway to find out who he might be?"

"Well, he started about two years ago. We don't know the full reason on why. We think it might be because that girl, Sanzenin Nagi, lost her butler and maid. But we heard she lost his butler long before she lost her maid. We are assuming that thing would be much different if the maid was alive."

"...Maria-san..." he mumbles to himself.

* * *

Back at the mansion...

Hina falls straight down at the floor and Sephiroth flies towards her. Hina was down to the ground and Sephiroth points his sword just inches away from her neck. "Not bad. But you aren't improving enough. All you got were 5 weak blows to my arm."

Hina smiles slightly. "2 more blows than last time."

Sephiroth smirks. "Not good enough. Now, should I let you go, or kill you right now so you won't bother me with my missions?"

Hina smiles more. "How about letting me live so that I can fight you another day?"

"Heh. As if. Now die!" Just before he shoves his sword into her(that's right. I had to say it like that.), he sensed a power quickly approaching him. He takes out a Spouter and puts it on. Numbers start to appear on the spouter.

Hina looks at his spouter. "What's the power level?"

Sephiroth takes the spouter off. "It's almost 9000." He moves away from her. "I guess you can live. There can only be one person with this kind of power."

Hina gets up, all bruised, barely able to hold onto her sword. "Heh. Seems she does care about me."

Sephiroth looks at her. "Should you even still be here? Go back to your base and recover. I'm giving you the chance to live, so don't waste it."

Hina laughs slightly. "Give me the chance to at least greet her. It's been a while since I've met my rival."

Sephiroth looks away from her and at the light that was approaching them. "Hmph. She's really going to start off like that?" He swings his sword to create a shockwave. It hits the light and it gets smaller. The light lands right next to Hina. "That Kameha**ha entrance is getting old. I thought you would come up with a different one."

Shana picks up Hina. "I'll be back. Allow me to get her healed."

"Fine." He turns his back towards them. "I'll give you ten minutes. After that, I'm going to take that one precious person away from you."

Shana quickly flies towards where Hayate and gang had gone to for the trapdoor floor. She goes in there and drops Hina in one of the many buildings in there. "Sorry Hina, but I can't waste time."

Just as Shana was about to go back, Hina tugs on her skirt. "Bring me to that building. They have food that do more than fill you up." Shana sighs and carries her to the building that Hayate and gang were at. She walks in and the Makoto sees them. She takes in Hina and Shana goes back to Sephiroth.

* * *

Back at the food shop.

Izumi and Risa were the first to see Makoto carrying Hina. They stop eating and run up to them. "Hina-chan! Are you okay? What happened?" Hayate looks over at them. He gets up and walks over to the loud girls.

Hina looks at them. "So you all made it. Where's the other three?" She looks over at where they were sitting and sees all three of them. "Good. I'm glad." She falls unconscious.

"Hina-chan! Wake up! You can't die on us! You can't! We won't allow it! Who will we rape at night if you die?" Izumi and Risa yelled.

Makoto gets to the kitchen and turns around. "SHUT UP! YOU TWO ARE SO LOUD! SHE'S FINE! NOW GO EAT YOU FOOD! LET ME DO MY THING!" She turns around and walks further into the kitchen. "Sheesh."

Hayate walks back to the table while Izumi and Risa stand in front of the kitchen, stunned.

* * *

That's all. I was going to do another one of my story making sidestories, but I really felt that I need to really mention this. _**InternationalSaimoe [dot] Com**_. Go there and on the right, you'll see when they'll have a voting thing. On the top, there's a voting arena. Click it and if there's a vote going on, please... PLEASE! VOTE FOR KATSURA HINAGIKU! But if she's against someone that you really want to vote for, like say... Shana(again..) then I suggest you vote for that person. If you don't know the other people then please, vote for Hinagiku. I'd appreciate it if she got into the finals again. I don't mind if she doesn't win, I'd just like it if she got to the end. Maria, Nagi, Isumi, and Izumi are in there also. That's all for the Hayate cast. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to MAKE Chiharu and Aika appear in the story more. Yes, I realize that most of these people seem OOC, but think about it, something like this is happening. Would you act the same? And most of the cast are three years in the future, and in an alternate world. Hina is also going to act different, so don't expect her to care TOO much for the original world's idiots or Hayate. Makoto was the first name I came up with if you're wondering who the store owner is being referred to. Have a nice week. Also, some answers may be answered in my other fanfic, "Two Unnatural Rivals". Any other questions you have that aren't answered may be answered in the next chapter. Words of the day is "Oi" and "Yaksoku". Song of the chapter will be... _youtube_ _ [Dot] com/watch?v=Y90X7Lrx9Os _If you like the song, then... I'll give you an invisible cookie! Everyone likes cookies right? Well, except for the people who...don't... Shut up. Bye! Hmph.

* * *

_Edit: _

Facebook[dot]com/#!id=100001063467198  
This girl hacked my friend's account and deleted all his photos and started to delete his friends. If you can do me a favor and "Befriend her" then spam her, it'd be nice. **Not really saying you should. **I put that in bold cause some people might think I'm forcing them to. If you want to know the reason why she hacked him, it's the typical reason. He broke up with her cause she's crazy. She decided that hacking his facebook was a great idea. Typical girls... All a typical guy would do is...nothing. Or maybe break a few things, maybe even go on Xbox live to yell at people. But noooo. A girl has to... Nevermind. Not all girls are like that. I know that for a fact. Anyways, look forward to my next chapter. It's got nothing planned onto it. I am going to once again, find my inner gamer self, and hope that I can reference some things, advance the story to where I can add Chiharu, Aika, and tell you about where Nagi is. Maybe throw in Athena. Athena does play a pretty big role. You guys just don't know that yet.


	19. Chapter 19: Stop Being Sad

This is mainly for Katsura Hinagiku's Birthday, but also for of my own. If you're wondering, my birthday-

"No one cares for your birthday."

Shut up Nagi. My birthday is on-

"People hate you! They only read this hoping for Hayate and me being together and surviving this stupid predicament that you placed us in."

Will you shut up? Sheesh. My birthday is on March-

"People just want to know when Hinagiku's birthday is!"

Shut up! Just cause you can be cool like her! That and because you haven't seen Hayate in 3 years and now I made you two get seperated. Now shut up before I make him die and have you see his dead composing body. Man... I just wanted to say my birthday was on March 1st and Hinagiku's is on the 3rd. I missed it because I was really busy on the 1st and the 2nd. I started on the 3rd and now, I got it up.

"...You won't do that will you?"

No. Now stop those puppy dog eyes. The camera isn't on. Only the mic is.

"Oh... Well, just go on with the story. Risa's waiting."

Oh, also, I don't support Hayate x Hina because I can't see how it will ever work out. Doesn't mean I hate it. Hayate x Nagi, Hayate x Maria, Nagi x Maria, and Hayate x Hermione are my favorite pairings. Athena with Hayate is kinda questionable. Isumi x Hayate doesn't make too much sense.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 19: Stop Being Sad~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After many minutes of waiting, Makoto finally came out with Hina, who is finally on her feet, looking down. Izumi and Risa run up to her. "HINA-CHAN! ARE YOU OK?" Hina looks over at the front door. Izumi and Risa look over at the door. "What are you looking at Hina?" They look back at her, back to the door, then back at her. "Hina? What's going on?"

Hina finally looks at them. Then she looks back at the door. "Shana... She can't do everything herself."

Izumi and Risa look at each other. Risa points at Izumi, indicating that she should be the one to say something. Izumi pauses and thinks about what to say. Hayate gets up and go behind Hina and pats her head. "It's ok Hinagiku-san. It's all going to be ok."

Izumi finally finds her words. "Yeah Hina! She's just about as good as you! And I'm sure you injured him enough for her to finish him off."

Hina tries to move towards the door but Makoto grabs her left arm. Hina looks at Makoto. "You shouldn't go. I know what you're thinking, but you shouldn't waste what she did for you. We'll get other people to go instead."

Hina looks away. "You don't know what it's like fighting him. He's not enough serious. He will kill you guys easily without breaking a sweat."

Hayate looks at Izumi and Risa. Izumi looks back at him. "Segawa-san, what is she talking about?"

Izumi looks away, not sure if she should tell him. She looks at Hinagiku. Hina sees that Izumi was looking at her and nods, knowing full well what Izumi wasn't able to ask her in words. Izumi looks back at Hayate. "The first time we've seen him, Hina barely escaped him. He was only toying with her, hardly even trying. The only reason we were able to escape was because the one person he was looking for came after him. After that, it took a long time for her to recover. I think that in this world, she had met him several more times... Am I right Hina?" Hina nods. "And I'm sure that he's still not going serious. So if Shana's out there, Hina's here injured, and they both are three years in the future, what are the chances that we'll be able to do something?"

Hayate thinks about what Izumi had said. "I think that we'll be able to do something. The more people there are, the bigger chance that someone will save the other. It gives him more than one target at least. And even if we can't do too much, we can be used as bait. We need to at least try."

Hina looks at Hayate without moving her head. "Shana will not do as good as she can when her boyfriend isn't there. This is one of those times where he isn't there. If you're going to go, you must go now." Hina sits next to the unconscious Izumi(A). She's still looking down at the floor.

Hayate runs out of the store. Izumi and Risa looks at Hina, who still had her head down. "We'll be back soon. Don't worry Hina-chan." They runs out of the store also and chase down Hayate.

Hina looks up. Makoto sits across from her. Makoto is smiling at her. Hina glares at her. "What is it? Why do you keep smiling? You know how much I hate that smile of yours." Makoto just laughs. "This is the first time I've really seen you smile. What happened today?" Hina stops glaring at her.

Makoto puts her head back. "I've just never seen you smile in a long time. And even now, you stopped being angry. Seems you really loved that boy. Or is it that you really miss seeing the carefreeness of those two?" Makoto laughs.

Hina looks away and blushes. "Shut up. The only reason I smiled at you was because you look my mom 10 years ago." Makoto laughs. Hina glances at her, then looks away again. Makoto just smiles at her. Hina sighs and looks straight at her. "You know they don't stand a chance. Why must you send them? I'm not saying that they won't make it back, but they could be seriously injured for maybe even years."

Makoto giggles. "I didn't send them only to fight him. I'm sure you know someone else there. There's two people in fact. It's them that I want them to find."

Hina looks at her confused. "Two people? I don't sense them. Then again, I just woke up. You can't expect me to be able to do everything."

Makoto looks at the front door. "I'm sure you'll see them again. But that's when you recover. They won't be coming here for a while. They might never come back here. I will miss them." She quickly jumps up, her eyes wide open. "Who is that? Why is that person there?" She begins to sweat. "He's strong." She looks at the three unconscious girls. "If only they were awake." She looks at the door. "He coming..."

Hina looks over at the door. "Who is?"

"He's back for me huh?" Hina looks next to her and sees Izumi(A) is awake, sitting down, holding her wand. "Move Hina. I have something to settle."

Hina looks at her, then looks at the door and sees John. She then looks back at Izumi. "What happened? What did he do? What did you do? Tell me what happened?" Izumi said nothing. Makoto looked away. Hina looked at them both. "What's going on here?" John walked over to them. Hina looks at him with surprise. "What is it?"

John laughs. And walks around. "I never did anything to her. She never really did anything to me. I just made it my business. She had burned down a city and there was no real reason. Even if there was, she wouldn't tell me. And judging by the look of these two..." He takes out his gun and points it at Makoto, who was looking away. "there was no good reason."

Hina looks at Makoto. She sees that she's trying to avoid something. She looks over at Izumi, who was glaring at John. "Izumi? What's going on?"

Izumi looks away. "It's not something I'm very proud of. It's not really something this company should've accepted. It was during that time when you had fought Sephiroth again. We should've known that something was wrong when something important was left for us and not for you."

Hina puts two finger between her eyes, eyes closed, shakes her head, and sighs. "The first rematch with Sephiroth? Or the second one?"

Izumi glares at John again. He looks at her and smiles. Then continues pacing around the room. "It was the first rematch." Hina sighs again. She opens her eyes and looks at John, who was smiling, then looks at Makoto who was still looking away, then looks at Izumi once again, who was glaring at John. "Hina, let me pass."

Hina sighs again and gets up and sits next to Makoto. Izumi gets up and walks outside. John chuckles. "I guess she likes this shop a lot. I'll not bother you four any longer." He gets to the door and opens it. He stops and looks back at them. "You two should stop pretending. I'm sure one of them has noticed." He turns his head back and walks outside, following Izumi.

* * *

Woah! What was that? And no, it's not the end. I just feel like saying... internationalsaimoe[dot]com. Go there and please, vote for Hina, Nagi, and Maria. Izumi, Isumi and Hamster are also in there but I can tell you right now, they have never really made it that far... Ever. It's a all girl thing and there might also be some people you know and like in there so please, also vote for them. If you are reading this in December 2011 or later, then it'll already be over. Nomination started on February and voting started in Feb 27. It all ends on November, where it's like a tourney style elimination. I had found out about it last year and had told everyone I knew that knows anime. That was about 3 people, not including my sister. I need to get more friends... Also, if you go to the Rules tab and click on FAQs and Calender, at the bottom, theres a hide/show thing you can click. If you read the things that appear, it'll say that they don't care what language you put people's names as for nomination. Notice the anime character they use for the example. It made me laugh. I think they want her to win.

Sorry about that. Let's continue with the story shall we? Let's go check on Hayate and Izumi. Risa seemed to have gone back to Makoto. It might be because I don't have her talk at all anyways, or it could be that she wants to bring the other two unconscious people with her. They don't exactly know where Hina had fought Sephiroth. Hayate and Izumi quickly try to go back to the mansion, hoping that Shana was not dead, injured, or maimed. As they go there, they had met a mob of controlled people blocking their path. "Damn. Hayata-kun, what should we do?" Hayate thinks quickly. They inched closer and closer. He was panicking and couldn't think straight. They started to run after them. "Hayata-kun!"

"Kill them!" Hayate takes out his sword and starts to hack away at the people. Izumi hands are shaking, even as she casts spells. After killing many of them, they became tired and there were still thousands of them. "This never ends."

"Why did I follow your directions?" Izumi complained. The mob inched closer and closer, afraid they might be killed by these two somewhat powerful entities. When they got about 10 meters away from the two, they started to run after them. Izumi and Hayate close their eyes, hoping that I would do something to save them, which isn't very fair for the mob. When one person was swinging his sword to cut Hayate's neck, he opens his eyes and jumps back, just in time to barely dodge the fatal blow. Izumi on the other hand didn't have the energy to move. Hayate ran after her. She opened her eyes and looked back at Hayate. "It'll be ok. Just go to Shana." She smiles as a woman behind her lifts up her axe.  
Hayate runs as fast as he could to her. 'No! It can't be. The writer! You cruel bastard! Why must you kill her off! She's cute enough to be in the stupid site you keep advertising! You can't kill her off!' Just as the ax is swung down, an explosion of dust occurs right where Izumi was. "Segawa-san!" Hayate stands were he is, waiting for the dust to clear. 'Damn. What happened? Who could do such a thing?' As soon as the dust starts to clear, Hayate runs towards where Izumi was but stops when he noticed that a shadow was standing there, carrying a person. 'Who is that?' He clenches his teeth and continues to run towards the shadows. When he gets there, he sees a person wearing an an dark blue overcoat with a hoodie up, carrying Izumi. He could not see the person's face because s/he kept looking down at Izumi. "Who are you and what did you do? Why are you here and why did you decide to save her? Not that I'm really complaining-"

"Shut up. You're talking too much." said the person. He had a deep voice, but it seemed to be forced.

"Why are you trying to hide your real voice? At least tell me who you are." The man looked up. A strand of red hair was showing. He moves his arms forward, motioning that he was giving Hayate Izumi. Hayate carries Izumi in his arms. He looks at her, seeing she isn't injured. 'That's good. It'd be bad if she were to get scars on her pretty face.' Hayate smiles, then looks at the mysterious man.

"I do not need to give you a name. What I do need to tell you is that you need to either save Shana by getting her boyfriend, or save the other Izumi."

Hayate jolts a bit. A sweatdrop falls from his head. "What? What do you mean?" His eyes widens with disbelief. "No way. What's going on? Who are you and how do you know what's going on?" The man turns around and starts to walk away. "Wait! Just a name!" The man looks back at the worried butler. He looks away and with a normal guy's voice, laughs. "What's so funny? And is that your real voice?"

He turns around and walks up to Hayate, patting his shoulders. "I'm an OC. You don't need a name or description."

Hayate swings Izumi, making her slap the mysterious man's left cheek. "Idiot! An OC always needs a name at the very least! And obviously needs a description! Now take off your hood and tell me your name!" The man sighs and starts to leave. "FINE! At least tell me your name!"

As he leaves, the man says some final words. "What you know, can hurt you. What you don't know, can save you. What you want to know, can, and will, lead to both." He takes out a spell tag from his sleeve and throws it into the air. A blue light surrounds the man. Hayate covers his eyes using Izumi as a shadow. When the light subsides, Hayate lowers Izumi and sees the man running away. "Also, remember that I can't use spells!"

Hayate puts Izumi on the ground, and while he takes out a megaphone, the man falls into a hole. "WHAT'S THE POINT OF THAT THEN? Eh? Where'd he go?" The man never answered, for he was too far, and had fallen into a plothole while Hayate was taking out the megaphone. I made a funny. Did you guys see it? The PLOT hole? Ahahaah...ha... It's funnier when people don't point things out, but if they don't point it out, they never see it... I hate people sometimes.

Hayate sighs and picks Izumi up, carrying her over his back. 'What choice do I have? I have to save Izumi. I don't even know this Shana girl.' He was just about to turn around and go back to the Restaurant until he heard Izumi mutter something. "What was that Segawa-san?" he said as he looked back at her. He sees that she's still unconscious, but she was saying something in her sleep.

"Hayata-kun, Yuji... He's probably back at the restaurant. We should go back and find him." she mumbles. Hayate nods and starts hopping back to the restaurant.

As they go along the way, Hayate realizes that the weather he's in is constantly changing. Soon, it started to hail tiny piece of lightning. He puts Izumi down. The weather changes stop and turns sunny again. Hayate takes a deep breath. "WHOEVER'S OUT THERE, COME OUT AND CHALLENGE ME NOW!" he yelled. He looks around and sees the mysterious man again.

"Hey now, no need to yell."

Hayate grabs the guy by the collar. "Do you think this is funny? We need to get back to the future Segawa-san!" He clenches his fists and pulls it back.

The man holds on to his hood with both hands, making sure that it doesn't fall off as Hayate keeps him in the air. "Hey. Didn't I say I have a C average in my magic classes?"

Hayate punches the man, who is still holding on to his hood. "No." He lets him down.

The man lifts up his hand and mumbles a weird language that was unknown to him. The place around them started to get distorted. Hayate reacts by frantically trying to figure out what was going on. He picks up Izumi and starts to run. As he runs, he realizes that he wasn't getting anywhere. "You can't escape just yet you fool. Can't you see that we've run into a pre-set illusion trap?"

Hayate looks around. The distorting area makes him dizzy. He falls to the knees, dropping Izumi in front of him. "Why did you make this illusion?"

The man sighs. "I said pre-set. I'm trying to do my class D dispel. It's going to take a long time before I even get to cast this spell, and chances are, it won't work. And even if it does, I'd have to say that it will only make a small hole for several seconds. In that time, I can either quickly cast a real easy spell that calls for help, or you can try and run out. Either way, I'll be stuck here."

Hayate thinks for a while. 'I can't just leave this guy here can I? But he did say he was an OC so the writer must have something planned. But is it really moral to leave him here?' Hayate looks back at Izumi, who was sleeping soundly. 'I have to save her though. I can't let anymore die. One person is already too much.' He starts to tear up. 'Ojo-sama. Why? Why couldn't you have let me do something. But... Maybe she's alive.' He rubs his eyes and looks up at the mysterious man with resolve.

"Oh? This is different. I'm guessing you're going to ask a question. Make it quick. This spell will be casted soon. Whether it works or not will depend if I have the right spell tag on me."

"Yes. Do you know-"

"I will not answer that. Yes I know what you were going to say and I cannot answer that. It is for you to find out. If that's it then get ready."

Hayate gets ready to run or jump out. 'This is it. When he fires that spell, I will run and save Segawa-san. Ojo is not what I need to think about. I need to think about the others.' The man takes out a spell tag and a large glowing light emits from it. He throws the tag up and a tiny bullet shoots upward. Hayate faceplants into the ground. "What was that?" The man points at the bullet, which seems to be growing. "What? That's your grade D spell? And wasn't dispel a-"

"Shut up. My magic is not very precise. Most of the time I try to cast a spell, I get a plushie from nowhere. I even got one of you in a maid dress. Would you like to see?" Hayate shakes his head and jumps towards the bullet. "Party pooper. Didn't even get to finish my boring story."

Hayate looks back at the man. "Hey! I never got your name!"

The man smiles. "Chitama! I've come far just to help you, so don't forget my name! And please! Get some help for me within 20 hours! This illusion will compress and also thins out the air in here! Now go save your friends, family, and please, get Chiharu to save me if you can!"

The bullet breaks through the barrier. Hayate flies out and lands outside, landing in a desert, barely missing the illusion sphere. He looks at the sphere with disbelief. "I walked into this?"

Izumi wakes up and sees the distorting sphere. "Huh... This looks familiar but I can't put my finger on it... Oh well." She once again faints. Hayate sighs and carries her on his back again. "Thanks Hayata-kun."

"It's only because you're a girl."

"But I'm cute right? Would you do this for someone like Katsu-"

"No. She's a hopeless, broke, mean, useless, drunk woman. She can take care of herself."

"Haha. That's true." Hayate starts to walk through the desert. "But, you do like me right? Just like you like Nagi-chan?"

Hayate blushes. "I-I... I don't like..." He blushes even more. "I don't like her like-" He looks down. "I don't like her like that."

Izumi smiles and puts her arms around his neck. "It's nice to hear you getting flustered. You haven't really put any other face other than surprise or sadness in a while. Not even seeing a beaten up Hina-chan would make you any different."

"I'm te-telling you! I do-don't like h-her that way!" Hayate yells as his face even brighter.

Izumi looks up. "Hayate. We need to go save Shana. Where are we?"

Hayate looks around. "I was going to go back and save Segawa-san. The other one."

Izumi smacks his head with her left hand. "We don't have time for that! Go to Shana!"

Hayate looks at her, puzzled. "Segawa-san? You told me that Yuji guy was probably at the restaurant. Why would you tell me not to go there?"

Izumi gets angry and smacks his head again. "I was out cold the whole time! Why would I say that? We're not even on the same side! Why would he be there?" Hayate eyes widen. "Stop wondering and just run in that direction!" Hayate runs to where ever they were facing. They disappear in the sand blowing.

* * *

Back at where the distortion sphere was at, Chitama was doing push-ups. "One. Two. Three." He heard a noise and the sphere had immediately disappated. Someone had come to save him. "One hundred and four! One hundred and five!"

"Stop lying." said a familiar voice. "What have I taught you about lying?"

"Oh shut up. It's only because of this world that I was limited on what I've been able to do. You teaching me only brought back some of my powers. I can't even cast my spells correctly. Lying to those kids aren't easy when you can't control the flow of your energy you know." He gets up to his feet. "Besides, its not like I need to help them."

"Look, you owe me a small favor at the very least. I told you to help them. Why did you have to control the girl for a little while and lie?"

Chitama looks at the sky. There were no clouds in sight in the lovely blue sky. "I have my reasons."

"Look, I know that you want Hinagiku to be safe, but you must remember, she isn't the one you know. This is a completely different world. You can't control everyone. Besides, she's doing-"

"Control? You think that's my special power? I use a wooden sword just like her you know. This world is where she wields and controls dark power. I must learn from her."

"Hmph. There you go lying again. Can't even greet me properly."

"And you did? Saving me and then calling me a liar."

"Fine. I'll start then. "It's been a while, Chitama."

Chitama smirks. "It's been a while," He spins around, holding onto his hood, making sure it doesn't fall off. " my nemesis, Himegami."

* * *

And normally, I would say that's were it ends but I felt like writing more before I forget. Hayate and Izumi finally arrive at the mansion after 30 minutes. "Hayata-kun no baka! I told you to go right on the forked road!" complained Izumi.

Hayate looks up and sees that Shana was still fighting Sephiroth. "It doesn't matter. We came in time."

Izumi jumps off from his back. Hayate runs to the mansion. "Oi! Hayata-kun! Stop!"

Shana slashes at Sephiroth, who brilliantly casts the blow aside with his sword. He then barely stabs her, merely wounding her. "Ngh. Why won't you just finish me?" Sephiroth only chuckles and proceeds into stabbing her in non-vital points, blocking her blows, kicking her every now and again.

Hayate jumps straight at Sephiroth, shining sword in hand. "Sephiroth! DIE!" Sephiroth looks at him and slashes Hayate's sword away from his hand. 'What?' Hayate, now surprised at how strong Sephiroth is, attempts to kick him, but Sephiroth flies under him and behind him. "Damn you." He attempts to punch him, but Sephiroth uses the side of his blade to block it. He then kicks the poor butler at the mansion. Sephiroth chases him, ready to end his life with a single slash. 'This was quicker than I had thought.' His life, flashing before his eyes. 'Ojo-sama. Ojo-sama!' "Ojo-sama!" He yells.

Just as Sephiroth was about to deal the fatal blow, Shana, and a person wearing a black cloak had used their swords to block his sword from ever coming down. "Oh? Will I finally get a challenge?" Sephiroth jumps into the air. "Come you two. I will end your lives quickly."

Shana looks at the person wearing the black cloak. "Nagi, are you ready?"

Nagi takes off the cloak and she is wearing red kunoichi clothing, eyes filled with anger, holding a shining blue katana. "I'm not too fond of working with you sensei, so remember, it's only because of the butler."

Shana smirks. "Let's go!" They both jump towards the one winged angel, leaving the poor injured butler alone.

'Ojo-sama. You really are alive. I can't believe it. I never thought-' His vision starts to darken. 'Ojo-sama..." He slowly closes his eyes. The only thing on his mind was how his wonderful mistress was alive. He didn't think about how he would not live if he had not patched up the wound.

"Hayata-kun! Wake up! Don't fall asleep! You can't sleep just yet! You need to stay awake!"

"Segawa-san..." He attempts to get up, only to fall back down. "I'm fine. I just haven't slept in a while." He slowly closes his eyes.

"Hayata-kun. It's ok. Don't worry. Sleep, I'm sure you've been worrying about your master for a long time." She hugs his head. "It'll be ok." Suddenly, Sephiroth stabs through Izumi's chest, and also also hits Hayate's chest.

"You two will know the pain of losing precious ones." He pulls out his sword and looks at the two warriors. Izumi falls over to Hayate's right. "So how does it feel?"

Hayate grabs onto his wound. 'Not good. Segawa-san's hurt. I have to do something.' He crawls over to Izumi. "Segawa-san!"

Izumi puts her left hand on Hayate's cheek. "It'll be ok. I won't die." She smiles and slowly starts turning into stardust.

"Segawa-san..." He mutters. "Where will you be going?"

Izumi giggles a little. "I'm going back to our original world. I'm sure Nagi-chan will be happy to know you're safe. Don't worry, Isumi-chan told us that we wouldn't really die, but we wouldn't be able to come back because something about spirits."

Tears fall out of Hayate's eyes. "I'm sorry. This is my fault. I shouldn't have rushed in. If only I-"

Izumi pulls him in and kisses him in the lips, stopping his sentence. She lets go of the kiss after two seconds, blushing. "It's ok. I told you, I'm not dead. And take care of Miki-chan and Risa-chan for me. And Nagi-chan of course."

More tears fall from Hayate's shining blue eyes. The tears land on Izumi. "Of-of course. That's something I have to do anyways."

Izumi smiles. "That's good. That's good..." She completely disappears.

* * *

I felt the need to make a story or one shot out of my dream. At first, I thought of adding it as a background to someone in my main fanfic, but I couldn't make it fit that nicely. Then I remembered, this fic was made for me to pour my ideas in and see who likes it! I will just put the prologue because I have not typed that much since the dream. I still vividly remember it as though it happened an hour ago, which is a personal accomplishment. Anyways, this was placed back before Hayate had met Athena, in an alternate universe, where things were just a little more different.

In the evening, when the sky is orange and half the sun is to be unseen, Hayate walks home, alone. In his mind he was thinking about how to get his own money since his parents are broke and always taking his money. He had about 10000 yen saved up so far. 'If I keep going like this, I can live a normal life. I just hope they don't find my money again. Gosh, I can't imagine losing all that money.' He smiles and looks at the beautiful sky, still walking home. 'I'm sure it's going to be fine. I'm taking a different route so I should be fine from-' His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of many footsteps behind him. He checks where the noise had come from but sees no one. 'No. They've been following me?' He quickly hurries along. Rustling is heard to his left, only to stop because of a wall. 'They're going as far as to go into other people's yards. This isn't good.' He reaches a 3 way Y-shaped intersection. He faces the left side and 10 kids jump out of nowhere, surrounding him. "...Why? Why is this only happening to ME?"

Moments later, Hayate lies on the ground, beaten up, along with 6 of the kids. The other 4 had robbed him of his possessions. The other 6 look at him and laugh. "Well, this is typical. We are always left behind." Hayate stares at them in amazement. "What's wrong? Never seen us talk to you? Don't worry about it. Life isn't so bad. But I guess for you it is." The 6 kids get up and stretch. They look at Hayate again and all frown. "Well, don't bring too much things of value tomorrow. We don't want to get beaten up, so we have to help them. Sorry." They bow and run away. Hayate stares at them as they run away. 'If only I was stronger. I need to be stronger...' His vision turns dark. He starts to lose his senses. He breath slows. 'I... have to...stronger...' He falls unconscious.

"Shouldn't we have helped him?"

"Help him with what? He deserves this."

"Yeah. You said it."

"But... Shouldn't we at least try to help him?"

"Exactly. We can't just let this continue. We need to help him."

"Fine. But first, we'll have to "Befriend" him."

"Why must we do this for everyone? You never even passed it.

"Well, I'm the one made it up! So we'll test him after getting to know him more."

"I guess it's better than leaving this alone. Let's do it."

* * *

That is the end of the first part of the prologue. Now, I know there is someone out there thinking that it's a great story. I will make it a ongoing story. It's going to be a Hayate x Hinagiku. And trust me, it's not going to turn out like how you would expect it. When I put it as an actual story, I may or may not add more to this prologue. Chances are, I will think up of how I want this story to go. I have the main pieces of this plot already thought out. In fact, it's been on my mind ever since I had the dream. Tell me what you think so far. This may only be a prologue but it can go anywhere. If you get an idea from this prologue, please feel free to use it. It's not like this is an uncommon start for Hayate no Gotoku. Oh wait, it is.

* * *

I'm sorry for those who were expecting me to upload exactly a week after the last chapter. I was...busy. Yes, I was busy. I hardly even had the time to play games. I hardly even had time to go on the computer. This weekend though, I will work on the other fanfic I am working on, 'Two Unnatural Rivals' and my possible new one, the one with Hinagiku going to Louise's world. I doubt I will really go with the one with Louise, and I cannot stress this enough. I don't know that anime enough. It had never interested me enough. I did finish it, but only to finish it. Not to really offend anyone though. If you have an account and you want to write something out of it, please tell me and I will probably help you with it. As for the prologue above this one, I had thought of many ways I could work it out. After a day ever since the dream, I had decided that it would be great as a Hayate Hinagiku. It's not so much romance as you would think, but I'm telling you, it's going to be great! Not really. It IS going to be more on revenge. I hope that doesn't ruin too much for you guys. Don't think too much on it. It's most likely wrong. Right Cloud? Cloud? Oh man. He already healed. Oh well. My star guest had left me so... I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you guys next time! Oh, turns out that I will make the original world's story. Sister is busier than me so, I decided to not be more lazy. I will still try to update this every week at least. The original world's story is a different story though... Anyways, again, Hope you enjoyed this story and I'll see you all next time! Also, peace, to those who died in the Japan Earthquake of March 11th (That's when WE got the news. Could've happened the day before...) and to those who lost their families.


	20. Chapter 20: Copycat Strikes!

Ummm... I don't think I've said this yet and even if I did, I'll say it again. I try my best to type all my fanfics within a day. Sometimes, I will type it within 2-3 days, to make sure it stays interesting, and actually have it make sense. Don't tell me that it's bad to rush it. I already know it's bad! Also, my english teacher said she was interested in what I write, so I'm nervous about it. I sent her the site to this and I really hope she doesn't bother me that much on how bad it is. She's not that kind of person though. I'm 99% sure she'll give me constructive criticism. Also, I'll be putting my idea stories in my first chapter. That way, I can be organized and not lose things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 20: Copycat Strikes!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hayate lies on the ground, hand over his wound, bleeding excessively, tears falling out of his eyes, sadness in his beautiful girly eyes.. 'Why? Why must you insult me while I'm wounded?' Because I can, will, and also because you can't do anything against me. 'You're so mean. Patch me up at least.' No can do. I don't exist in your plane of existance. 'Fine. Can you at least tell me why I'm still alive, even though I've been injured? Segawa-san and I were both stabbed in the chest. Why am I alive and she isn't?' Umm...

A blue katana lands right next to Hayate's head. 'Woah! What's going on?' He looks up and sees that Nagi and Shana had both lost their swords. Sephiroth was in perfect condition and is smirking. "Damn. Why is he so strong? Why am I so weak? Why can't I get up and help them?" He attempts to get up, only to fall from his lack of strength. "Why can't I do anything?" He slowly gets up to his feet. He slowly walks to the main stairs of the mansion, which was partially still intact. "I have to get to the roof..."

Meanwhile, Sephiroth is still toying with his food. "What's wrong? I thought you two were going to take me down."

Nagi and Shana are both sweating and panting like a tired dog. Nagi looked over at Shana, who was wiping the sweat off her head. 'Damn. I hope she has a plan. This guy is finally going serious. And we've lost our swords.' She looks down to where Hayate was and sees he is missing. 'What? Where is that boy?' She frantically looks around.

Shana looks over at Nagi and sees she's panicking over something. 'So she's looking for something to help us. I guess I can distract him if he comes at us.' She looks at Sephiroth and sees that he is just floating there, waiting for someone. 'Tch. Cloud is probably still recovering. Even if he tried to get out, it would take an hour for him to get here.' She looks over at Nagi, who was still looking for her poor butler. "Nagi, go get our swords. I'll distract him somehow." Nagi snaps out of her search and goes after Shana's sword, which was at the front door of the mansion.

Sephiroth smirks. "Do you really think that I'll let you do that?" He lifts up his sword and slashes some shockwaves out of it. Shana takes her cloak and uses it to shield Nagi. "Oh? Why didn't you use that before?" He flies towards Shana, and slashes right when he's in range. Shana uses her flames as a booster and barely dodges it. "And now you use another move you have yet to show until now. Why are you hiding all of this?" He continues to smirk as he continuously slashes at Shana. Shana does her best to dodge them all, barely getting hit everytime.

Nagi grabs Shana's sword, then darts for her own. 'Where is that crazy kid? He should've stayed here.' She looks up at Shana and jumps straight at Sephiroth, going nearly at the speed of sound, forming an X with the swords in front of her. She surprises the angel and tears right through his stomach. "Don't ever turn away from your enemy." She stops a mile away from where she had hit Sephiroth and tosses Shana he sword back. Sephiroth falls to the ground, only to be caught by what seemed to be Hayate. "Hayate! You idiot! What are-"

Shana quickly glares at Nagi, as if to say shut up. Nagi quickly shuts up and angrily stares at Hayate. "Look, I know you're worried about him but that isn't the real him. You know what I'm saying?" Nagi shakes her head. The red haired hunter sighs. "Look carefully. Doesn't his hair seem a bit off?" Nagi looks at the boy. She sees that his hair is slowly turning silver by the minute. "Ok. I doubt he did anything to the real butler so-"

Nagi rushes straight at Sephiroth, hoping that killing him will return the butler back to normal. "Sephiroth! I've had enough you!" Shana chases after her. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Sephiroth's body starts to disappear. "Huh?" Nagi slows down, stopping just inches away from running into a slightly invisible barrier. "What is this?" Nagi touches the barrier. "What is he...?" She focus's back on Hayate and sees that he is running into the mansion. "What is that guy planning? How is this barrier still up? Who made this barrier?" Shana quickly catches up to her. "Shana, what's going on?"

Shana gasps for breath. "I... got Yuji... to put up this barrier..." She slowly recovers her composure. "I... cannot... have you just chasing after him. Phew. Ok. Ok, I'm fine now. Where was I?"

"Yuji putting up the barrier?"

"Oh right. I couldn't have you chasing him and dying."

"Wait, when did Yuji get here?"

Shana looks at the sky. She then looks at her shadow. "I'd have to guess... when that girl was killed."

Nagi stares at Shana with surprise. "What? What did you just say?" She holds Shana up by the collar. "He was here and he didn't bother trying to protect Hayate?"

Shana maintains her calm composure and sighs. "I am not going to risk my love for Ayasaki-san. He's not even a part of this world. If the other Ayasaki-san comes back, then I'll consider helping them both. Until then," She glares at Nagi, who glares right back, "I will not risk anything of value for that man."

They glare at each other. Yuji appears behind Shana, his back to her back. "Shana. Don't be be like that. We need to help him. It's better if we get more help anyways. We aren't exactly invincible. And it seems that Sephiroth has some leftover remnants."

Shana sighs. "Fine. But you can't get hurt. I will not allow that."

Nagi looks at them, puzzled. "Remnants? I thought he only had a few."

Yuji and Shana look at each other. Yuji walks to Shana's left and sighs. "It's quite odd. We've met some on the way. They looked similar to people we know. Either he chose for them to look this way or they were able to change their appearance."

Nagi closes her eyes and thinks. She puts her right hand on her head. "Wait, I don't get it. How did you know they were remnants?" She opens her eyes and points at Yuji. "How do I know you aren't a remnant? You did stop me from killing him."

Shana draws her sword but Yuji stops her. "I have no real proof that shows I am me, but what I can tell you about the people we fought. Everytime we took their strongest person down, one would soon imitate them. All the moves, all the strength."

Nagi stares at them with surprise. "Do you two know about copycat?"

Yuji and Shana look at each other. "Shana? What is she talking about?"

They both look at Nagi and smirk. "I have no idea."

Nagi immediately takes out her sword and Nietono no Shana. "I knew this sword seemed different."

Shana looks inside her cloak and to her surprise, the sword was gone. "What the-? How did you get that?"

Nagi smirks. "My sensei's sword is not like your stupid imitation, copycat. So you copy people's appearance and their abilities huh? And besides, Sephiroth is much stronger than that. So I'm guessing that you have a limit on your powers."

Shana and Yuji switch their appearances to Tifa Lockheart and Cloud Strife respectively . "I told you that telling her was bad."

"Well I needed to earn her trust somehow. Not like lying would help since she would find out soon anyways."

"Well it's better than just telling the truth." Cloud draws his buster sword from his back. "Just forget what I said and let's just beat this girl."

Tifa takes out her gloves and puts them on. "Why are we imitating these two's costumes when they first appeared in their games?"

"Shut up and get ready."

* * *

Hayate runs around the mansion, trying to find a place to hide. He dives under Nagi's bed and peeks out. "Damn. I didn't expect him to go after me. What's going on outside? Did he already-" Sephiroth slashes the bed in two, missing the poor man by mere inches. He quickly darts pass the silver haired man and runs into the game room. He hides in behind a 144' T.V. "Damn. This is going to be hard to deal with." 'I can't fight him and he seems to always find me with no problem. There has to be a weakness. But it's Sephiroth...' Sephiroth enters the room and lifts up his sword. Hayate notices a slight disturbance in noise and takes out his sword to block Sephirioth's sword . He holds the grip with both hands as Sephiroth swings his sword downward. He barely holds on to his sword as the two swords clash. "Damn."

"Heh. You're doing pretty good now." He slashes horizontally at the poor butler, who jumps above him. "Heh." He turns around to slash him again, but the butler seemed to escape from the room. "You little-"

Hayate quickly runs around the house, thinking of a room where he couldn't be found. 'No. That won't do. Maybe I can...' He stops and takes out a spell tag. 'I'm glad I took this. I hope Isumi won't be mad.' He puts the tag on himself and smoke starts to come out of the tag.

After a while, the smoke covers the whole room. Sephiroth enters and sees the smoke. "Fool. This won't stop me." He takes out a tiny fan and swings it. Very little of the smoke actually move. He notices that the smoke is exiting a window by the kitchen sink to his left. "Well, I guess I can wait." After a minute passes, all the smoke finally leaves through an open window. Sephiroth sees that no one is here so he starts to leave. As he leaves, Hayate comes from a different room and tries to stab him. Sephiroth barely dodges. From the ceiling, another Hayate attempts the same thing. He barely hits Sephiroth's clothing. Many more of the blue haired butler comes from many directions to slash him. "What is this?" Sephiroth gets hit from every direction, unable to dodge them all.

After many slashes, only 5 Hayates stay alive. They are all leaning against a wall. One walks up to the torn up man on the ground. "Shadow Clone spell tag. It's quite useful. Now tell me, what did you do to my Ojo-sama?" Sephiroth smiles and a cloud of smoke pops from him. The clone quickly backs away. 'What is this? I've never heard of him being able to use this.' Suddenly, a blue sword comes from the smoke and stabs him. The clone turns to light particles. The other clones assume their battle positions. As the smoke clears, they see that copycat had taken the appearance of Nagi. "What? Copycat?" Hayate grits his teeth. His 3 remaining clones charge at her, getting killed by the blue katana. "Ojo-sama! Damn you copycat! I will kill you!" His eyes burn with anger. He takes out a greatsword, which has a purple aura surrounding it. "I will kill you... I will kill you!" Dark flames burst out from his greatsword. "DIE!" He lifts up him sword and hits the ground with the sword, which creates a large crater the size of the kitchen. Copycat staggers from the shake of the earth. Hayate charges right in front of her and stabs her in the stomach, making her unable to digest foods. He pulls the sword out and goes behind her and stabs her in her left lung, making her unable to breath. He pulls the sword out again and stabs her in the heart, making her unable to feel emotions. He does the same with the arms and legs, making her unable to walk or touch. "Die! Die! DIE!" He cuts off her head, spilling blood everywhere. He stares at the dead, bloody, torn up body that resembles his master, his eyes showing his bloodlust. He starts to cut the body into pieces. "Heh heh heh. Hahaha! AHAHAHA!"

* * *

Outside, Nagi had just finished beating the two copycats. "You two are bad imitations. Your body nor brain are use to the weapons you are wielding. You." She points to the Tifa Copycat. "Those gloves aren't suppose to be used like a boxing glove. You will feel the impact. If you cannot just hit and expect to not feel anything. Besides, speed is your best asset, not strength. And you!" She points at the Cloud Copycat. "That sword is huge. You did not learn how to control that sword. The real thing has the power of Mako. You do not. Don't go pretending like you can swing that sword and not dislocate your arm. But since you two are a threat..." She lifts up her sword with one hand. "Good bye."

* * *

After a minute, Hayate comes to his senses. He is crouching in a corner, crying. Around him is a bunch of body parts and a pool of blood. "Ojo-sama. Why? Why would he make me do this? Why must he take her appearance? Ojo-sama..."

Nagi walks in the kitchen and sees the crying butler. "Hayate? Why are you crying?"

He looks over and sees her. He smiles for a while, only to be remembered of what he had done to copycat. "Stay away!"

Nagi looks at him, confused at why he had want her to keep away. She walks up to him and kneels down. "Hayate? What are you talking about? What's gotten into-" She looks back and sees something she remembered seeing. She had seen her dead head on the ground. "Wha-" She looks arouhnd more and sees that there are body pieces everywhere. "Hayate. Look at me! I'm the real me! What you killed was a fake! You don't have to be depressed about this! Hayate!" He turns his head enough to see his master, nearly in tears. He turns back around to face the corner. "Hayate! Hayate no baka!" She hugs his back. "Hayate no baka..." Tears fall from her eyes. "You weren't suppose to make me cry you know." Hayate remains motionless. "I guess it does make a difference. I'm not the Ojo-sama that you've been with. It only makes sense that you don't like me." She lets go of him, gets up and wipes her tears. "It..." She clenches her fists. "It's ok. I'm not the one you love. I'll... I'll just go now." She turns around, with tears in her eyes. "Hayate no baka..." She whispers. She walks out of the kitchen area.

Hayate finally turns around, after his master leaves the area, his eyes filled with tears. He looks back into the corner. "Ojo-sama..."

* * *

Oh, my, goodiness. Yes, goodiness. Now I have to say what's going on in the original world. I'm not sure if I should do this in the same story, since it can ruin the mood, but then I thought that it would be better than making another story, but then thought that it would add a number to the amount of fics this series would have. I kept thinking about it and couldn't decide. In the end, I chose to put it in this for one reason that killed the rest. I would have to use another file for it. Knowing how lazy I am, it just won't work. I still have it as an open idea on a new fanfic. I mean, I'm on a computer. Copy and Paste is the one magical thing that saves so much time. If I were to make a new fic, I guess this would be the second half of the first chapter. And those who already know me by what I write, yes, I did forget where I ended this, so I had to go back and try to find it. Shut up. I'm sure people do this all the time... I think...

Ok, after 2 days, I found it. Truthfully, it only took 2 minutes. I'm a little distracted in thinking about my HinaXHayate, that I'm 83% sure I'm going to do, and my alternate world, because it's what this story has really turned into. I'm probably not going to be able to think of where all three stories are going to go, so I will try to at least put up something every 2 weeks, if not 3. This gives me time to correct my ideas during school, add information that I possibly have forgotten, and change my story a little. Now, if my teacher reads this, then she'll know that I daydream about how my story is going to go. Thankfully, I only have her for less than one and a half hours, so she can't always keep me awake. I will stop talking now... I just... 'Sniff' I just felt that I should bond with my dear readers. 'Tears falls out of eyes' You know what thats like right Hayate? I mean, you're a girl that gets mistaken for a boy.

* * *

Nagi stands proud as Wataru lies on the ground. "Ha! You can't win! There was no way you could've been better than me at playing with these" She takes out a deck of Hayate trading cards. "Ninja Info Cards!" Wataru throws a rock at her head. She gets mad and starts chucking rocks at him. "What was that for? Huh?"

Wataru runs, covering his head as Nagi chases him, chucking rocks. Maria watches as she makes some tea. "You spoiled brat! And that's not even correct! You shouldn't refer to a parody! Ow. The readers might not, ow, get it!" Wataru notices that there are 5 kids playing with water balloons. He runs up to them, still being assaulted by rocks. "Hey kids, that meanie is bullying me with rocks. You want to show her who's boss and throw those balloons at her?" The kids smile and lift up their balloons, ready to throw them at the poor rich girl.

Nagi notices what Wataru is planning and comes up with a plan of her own. She takes out some money. "If you throw the balloons at that man, I will give you all 1000 yen." The 4 of the kids immediately throw them at Wataru, who barely dodges all of them. One little boy thinks about it. Wataru laughs at the poor children who missed. The little boy then throws it and hits him directly in the face. Nagi walks up to them and hands them 1000 yen each. "You guys deserve this money. Good job." She smiles and after the children got their money, Nagi walks back to Maria, leaving the poor guy who has no money, alone. "Let's go Maria."

Wataru, who is soaking wet, chases after them. "Wait up! I'm still going with you!" He runs up to Nagi, who turns around and sees a boy running straight at her. "Nagi!" He jumps on her.

Several minutes later. Maria and Nagi are walking down a road made of yellow bricks. "Nagi, I understand that you were defending yourself, and I understand that he accidentally tried to rape Hayate one time, and I understand that Saki did also, but wasn't that a bit much?" Maria said as she tilts her head, a sweatdrop falling from her head.

Nagi looks over at Wataru, who had his hands between his legs. She looks back at the road. "I'm sure he's fine. I heard that lemon's don't hurt an open wound THAT much."

Maria looks at her master with disbelief, mixed in with a hint of smile. "Open wound? That was hardly an open wound. You made a large cut into his area, then poured salt on it, then alcohol, and then lemon juice. I don't think anyone would enjoy that." She sighs. "At least we know it won't get infected." Nagi stops, looks at her and smiles. Maria looks back at her, wondering why her sadist master was smiling. "Nagi... what did you..." She slowly looks back and sees that Wataru had rolled into a pool. "That is going to hurt..." Wataru gets out because of the pain and someone throws a paint balloon at him. The paint drips all over him and he screams even more in pain. After that, someone lifts him up and dumps him into a garbage can.

Nagi smiles again. "Nothing ever goes fine with him remember?" She continues on the road built with yellow bricks. "It's like Hayate, it just never goes as he plans."

Maria sighs. "They aren't the same person. Hayate-kun is much more unlucky." She follows Nagi. "Seriously, why would you even think that Wataru-kun is unlucky?" Nagi looks at Maria with a blank stare. "Ok, I get your point. But where are we going anyways?"

Nagi looks around. "I don't know." She thinks about different people she knows. "Let's get Hinagiku. She's strong, but we'll have to deal with it." Maria tries to laugh, but all the comes out is a small "eh?"

After arguing about how Nagi was contradicting herself, they finally reach Hinagiku's house. "Maria, just, let's just go get her and stop arguing over this stupid topic." Nagi opens the door. "Besides, it not like it'll matter in the end." She walks in.

"It does matter! You're not suppose to be contradicting yourself!" Maria also walks in. They both head towards Hina's room. "It makes your argument less effective!"

"I don't care! Let's just get her and go!" Nagi opens Hinagiku's room and sees blood on every inch of the room. There are hundreds of dead bodies stacked on top of each other. "Wha-" She looks over and sees that the bed is perfectly clean. "Who..."

Maria, who cannot see what she is talking about, looks over her shoulder. "What the- What could've done this?" They both start to sweat. "Hey Nagi, we should get out of here." Nagi nods and they both turn around and see Chiharu, covered with blood, holding a short sword, smiling. "AHHHH!" They both run into the blood soaked room and slam the door shut. They both breath very heavily. "Nagi? Did you just see a girl with a maid dress covered in blood, smiling and holding a short sword?"

Nagi, trying to calm down, slumps to the ground. "Yes. But I thought it was more of a giant knife."

"It doesn't really matter what kind of weapon it is. She's going to kill us." The door opens. They run to the other side of the room, hugging each other.

"Why didn't we lock the door Maria?" Nagi starts to cry.

"Because I didn't want to break Hinagiku-san's door."

"Is that the only reason?"

"We're about to die and you still wanna argue over something?"

"It at least keeps my mind out of this situation!" Nagi yells as she bursts into tears.

Chiharu walks closer and closer. "Well, I just wanted to tell you, I hate what you always put me and Hayate into."

"What?" Nagi asked, confused on how to feel about the comment.

* * *

Ok, three days out of three weeks. This part is the third day. I am sorry. I would bow down and bang my head on the ground to show I'm sorry but you can't see me do that and it wouldn't matter since I would probably die and not be able to write for a while. I'm sorry for not being able to type faster. I'm sorry for being lazy. You know who else is sorry?

Hayate gets up from his corner and turns around, seeing that his master left him. "I shouldn't have done that. I need to go back to her apologize." As he exits the kitchen area, he meets Chitama once again. "You! How did you get out?"

Chitama scratches his hood. "Well, it didn't help since you just left without getting any help. Let's just say I met a good friend of mine." He sighs and puts his hands in his pants pockets. "You only care about your master yet you make her leave you alone. There's something wrong with you. It's just not like you at all."

Hayate looks at the man in confusion. "What do you mean? This always happens. And would you mind showing me your face?" Hayate frantically looks past the weird man, hoping to see where his mistress is.

Chitama chuckles. "I guess he was right. These past few worlds are different. But I still need..." He looks up and starts to mumble.

Hayate takes this opportunity to sneak past him. He gets outside without any problems. 'That guy is weird. This place is weird. What does he mean these past few worlds? What is going on?' He looks around for his Ojo, only to see that she is no longer around. 'Where did she go? Where could she have gone to?' He notices that there is an area far from where he was. It was a blue rectangle-like field. 'It's better than randomly searching...' He runs towards the blue area. It suddenly disappears. 'What?' He looks around to see if it moved. Behind him was a green one. As he starts off towards it, it fades away. To his left was a purple one, which also disappears. 'What the?' Nagi jumps on him from behind, causing them both to fall. Hayate looks back to see what had happened and sees that his master was ok. "Ojo-sama! You're alive!"

Nagi looks away and blushes, realizing that she was on top of him. "Well, duh. Why wouldn't I be?" She quickly looks behind her, taking out her sword. "Damn. He's quick on getting his army together." Hayate looks behind him and sees that there is a whole army of people running straight at them. "Hayate! Get up! We're going!"

"Ojo-sama, can you get off of me first?" Hayate said with a smile. Nagi blushes and gets off of him. He gets up, then picks her up and runs away from the mob. "I cannot believe this is happening!" He then realizes that he could go back to the restaurant. He turns to his right and kicks a trashcan, which releases a trapdoor. "Hold on Ojo-sama!" Nagi quickly grabs on to his neck. He jumps down the trap door. The mob of people also jump down the trapdoor, which closes after 5 get in.

* * *

That's all. I got lazy. Third day, well, it was going into spring break. I keep saying this and I will continue saying this. GO TO InternationalSaimoe DOT COM and vote for your favorite people. Maria is down, and Nagi also might get knocked out. This site has votes on TUESDAYS, THURSDAYS, AND SUNDAYS! I hope the caps get your attention. I don't think I said this yet, and if I did, I'll say(type) it again. For those who follow my other fanfic, I'm sorry. I will not be working on that one so much. I am rewatching SnS, just to remember their personalities, and because I am bored. Hope you guys enjoyed this one. I really hope I didn't bore you guys like I bored myself typing this. I would say look forward to my next fanfic, but I didn't really leave a cliffhanger. Here's one anyways. Also, I will add some Saki X someone. I haven't really decided if Wataru should really get Saki. And it will be in the original world. Athena... I am going to add her! Don't worry! I didn't forget! I'm not sure if I should add Aika anymore than I already did, and Chiharu... In the alternate world, she will be just like Sakuya Izayoi, only with a difference face, body, height, and blood type. And personality. Ok, only the abilities and powers are the same.

"Hey Chitama, why did you approach him?"

"It's none of your business Himegami. I don't need to hear this from you."

"Ha! There has to be a reason right?"

"Shut up!"

"I'll guess that it's for Athena again?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Hmph. You have to stop listening to her."

"I have my reasons, so shut up."

"You know what she's done, yet..."

"I know... I know... As long as Hina is fine..."

"I'm telling you, that's not the same girl as the other worlds. Your world is completely different. Why must you keep traveling, knowing that it just keeps hurting you?"

"None of your business..."


	21. Chapter 21:The Chapter That Wasn't

I… wasn't in the mood to type my story, so I decided to make this chapter a little different. As some may know, I had made a prologue for my Hayate X Hinagiku fanfic. This chapter will be what I thought should happen at first, but decided that it wasn't the best of ideas. This is also great practice for typing. I really hope that people don't get mad at me for this… Skip to the next line if you've read it already. It's slightly different, because I never meant to put the future parts in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 21: The chapter that wasn't~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the evening, when the sky is orange and half the sun is to be unseen, Hayate walks home, alone. In his mind he was thinking about how to get his own money since his parents are broke and always taking his money. He had about 10,000 yen saved up so far. 'If I keep going like this, I can live a normal life. I just hope they don't find my money again. Gosh, I can't imagine losing all that money.' He smiles and looks at the beautiful sky, still walking home. 'I'm sure it's going to be fine. I'm taking a different route so I should be fine from-' His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of many footsteps behind him. He checks where the noise had come from but sees no one. 'No. They've been following me?' He quickly hurries along. Rustling is heard to his left, only to stop because of a wall. 'They're going as far as to go into other people's yards. This isn't good.' He reaches a 3 way Y-shaped intersection. He faces the left side and 10 kids jump out of nowhere, surrounding him. "...Why? Why is this only happening to ME?"

Moments later, Hayate lies on the ground, beaten up, along with 6 of the kids. The other 4 had robbed him of his possessions. The other 6 look at him and laugh. "Well, this is typical. We are always left behind." Hayate stares at them in amazement. "What's wrong? Never seen us talk to you? Don't worry about it. Life isn't so bad. But I guess for you it is." The 6 kids get up and stretch. They look at Hayate again and all frown. "Well, don't bring too much things of value tomorrow. We don't have much of a choice, so we have to help them. Sorry." They bow and run away. Hayate stares at them as they run away. 'If only I was stronger. I need to be stronger...' His vision turns dark. He starts to lose his senses. He breath slows. 'I... have to...stronger...' He falls unconscious.

"Shouldn't we have helped him?"

"Help him with what? He deserves this."

"Yeah. You said it."

"But... Shouldn't we at least try to help him?"

"Exactly. We can't just let this continue. We need to help him."

"Fine. But first, we'll have to "Befriend" him."

"Why must we do this for everyone? You never even passed it."

"Well, I'm the one made it up! So we'll test him after getting to know him more."

"I guess it's better than leaving this alone. Let's do it."

The next day, Hayate has a normal day. He didn't get bullied yet, no one took his stuff yet, things were looking up for him. 'Wow. I wonder what happened. People would usually try to take my stuff or pick on me.' At 3 PM, he goes to a playground he often goes to. The people look at him and smiles. The bullies from yesterday give him his stuff back. 'This is new... I... I can't remember what happened...' His head starts to hurt. "Ow." He puts one hand on his head, as if to cover the wound. He starts to wonder what had happened the day before. He could not remember anything, not even his breakfast, his lunch, or being bullied. He could not remember anything, or at least, not enough. He can only remember being chased, and the kids leaving. It was not enough. He starts to walk home until someone stops him.

"H-hey." Said a shy voice. He turns around and sees a pink haired girl with long hair and green eyes. He sees that she was hesitant on talking to him. "I... I need to talk to you." She says as she avoids any eye contact with anyone. All the children stare at her, wondering what she was doing.

Hayate walks up to her. She was the same height as him. "What is it?" Hayate says with his salesmen smile. He had to do his best to make a new friend, whether or not it would work.

"Ah... Uh... My name is Hinagiku."

* * *

"Hinagiku? That's a beautiful name." Hayate says, smiling at the blushing pink haired girl. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Hinagiku looks away. All the kids in the playground look away, knowing full well what was going on. "I just wanted to be your friend. I…" She looks at him in the eyes, still nervous. "I'm not that great with people." She quickly looks away.

Hayate smiles and pats her head. "Sure. I can be your friend. But I'm being bullied so it might not be that great for you." He looks at everyone, seeing that half the people went back to playing, while the other half are still staring at them. "It seems that I'm still not liked."

All the kids now look at them both. They start to whisper. "Do you think…" "He's in for it now…" "I hope he will live." "I can't believe it…"

Hayate notices this, confused. He looks back at Hinagiku, who is shaking. "Are you ok? You're shaking a lot."

"…ching me."

"Huh? What did you just say? I couldn't hear."

"Stop touching me." She mumbles.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. Could you say that one more-"

Hinagiku takes a backpack from a boy next to her and swings it at him. "STOP TOUCHING ME!" She smacks him in the head so hard that he went unconscious on impact. All the children suddenly goes up and stops her from doing more damage. "LET GO OF ME! I'M Going to…"

* * *

This is where my ideas diverged. What happened above will be different, so don't start thinking that you know what's going to happen in my next chapter.

Hayate wakes up and finds himself in his room, surrounded by children. He gets surprised and backs into a wall. "Why are you guys here? Get out of here! I don't have anything!" He starts to cry. "Don't bully me anymore…"

From the crowd, Hinagiku and Miki walk to him. Miki pushes Hinagiku forward. Hinagiku stops right in front of him and takes a deep breath and sighs. "I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to do that. I just don't like people doing that to me." She turns around, but Miki points at Hayate while looking at Hinagiku, indicating that she needs to say more. She turns around and pouts. "Don't think that I was bullying you. I was trying to become your friend."

Hayate looks at her, puzzled. "Why… Why the act of innocence?"

She turns her head away, continuing to pout. "I just thought you're the type to be friends with that kind of people." Miki sighs and walks out of the tiny house. All the children follow suit. Soon, only Hinagiku was left.

"Aren't you going with them?" Hayate gets up and starts to cook his breakfast. Hinagiku follows him, watching him like a stalker, not saying a single word.

After this, I gave up. I couldn't come up with anything. That's when I came up with the idea of making it also go into the future. It would allow me to skip through this part and also progress the story more. But I would have to change the beginning also, which I did. In this, it's what I initially did.

Hayate wakes up, wondering what had happened. "I know I had an important dream, but what was it?" He lies on his bed, thinking about what his dream could be, only to be interrupted by the wonderfully hot maid, Maria.

"Hayate-kun. You need to go to school now. It's not like you to sleep this late." Maria says with worry on her face.

Hayate gets up as Maria leaves. He dresses into his butler uniform. He goes out his door, still wondering what kind of dream he was having. He gets to the front door, waiting for his Ojo-sama, still wondering what the dream could possibly be.

That's as far as I went before really giving up. My mind gave up on this idea of him dreaming it. So I went with the current one I have.

Back to my real story.

* * *

Hayate and Nagi both land on a mattress. Hayate immediately carries Nagi and scurries to the restaurant that he had been to, hoping that the future Izumi was alright. Behind them were 5 mysterious people that were able to follow them. "Where did they go?"

Hayate barges into the restaurant, only to find that it's empty. "Where is everyone?" He runs back out and looks around, seeing if they are nearby. He runs back in, hoping they're in the kitchen. He puts down Nagi, and then quickly searches the kitchen area. Nagi sighs and sits next to Hinagiku, who seemed to still be injured. "Hello Nagi. It's great to see you again. What is Hayate-kun doing?"

"Nothing much. He's just searching to see if anyone is in here. He's blind to not have seen you here."

"Hmmm…"

Hayate runs out and sees them both. "Hinagiku! Where did everyone go?"

"I'm here, injured, and you just care about them? Sheesh Hayate-kun." She points in the direction of the kitchen. "They are somewhere that way. Seems they were fighting someone with revolvers. He specifically asked for Izumi-chan. I need some fresh air."Hina gets up and walks outside.

"Ojo-sama, are you staying here or going with me?" Nagi just sits there, quiet. "Ojo-sama?" She gets up and walks outside. Hayate sighs and goes with her. When he gets outside, he sees 5 mysterious people in the shade, walking up to them. "Who are you guys?"

The one in the middle grins. "I'm glad you asked. I'm Red!" A person in a red armored suit jumps from the shadows.

"I'm Blue!" They all repeat the same thing.

"I'm Yellow!"

"I'm Pink!"

"And I'm Green!"

"And we are!"

"The Powdered Rangers!" A big explosion of confetti happens behind them, along with small fireworks.

* * *

"Oi, Shana. Wake up!" Yuji frantically shakes Shana.

"Yu…ji…" She gets up and looks around. She sees burning buildings and ashes where buildings used to stand. "What happened?"

"It seems that Fritza had-"

Shana punches him, sending him 20 feet back. "Ok, I'm not Nagi so just tell me what happened!"

"Who's this Nagi? And that was a joke I wanted to make." Yuji gets up and walks back up to her. "You were knocked out by copycat's forces and I had to save you again. We can't keep doing this. We need help. We need reinforcements. We need…the A-" Shana hammers his head to the ground. "Sorry. I meant we need some more people."

"It's fine. It's not like he can keep replenishing his forces. Even if he could, it would take a vast amount of power to have them keep their full strength."

"But we can't keep fighting like this! We may die!"

"Shut up… As long as we have these Senz* beans, we can keep going at it."

"Did you take those from Glowku again? Or did he actually give them to you this time?"

"I...I didn't do anything to him! I got this from Pickles, Krill, and Glowku's son. Vegetable and his son, Pants, wouldn't give me any. So tell me, how did this happen?"

"Well, you see... It seems that Copycat had found a way to copy without the need to kill the person. He copied Carmel-san and you..."

"I what?"

"Well, you let your guard down and the copy punched you in the stomach with all it's strength."

"What? What happened to it? Did you kill it already?" Asked the angry Shana.

"Not exactly. It literally used all it's strength and after it punched you, it disappeared like thin ice would. After that, their army had came here and destroyed the place and killed many. I tried my best to stall until your wake, but there were too many and not enough of me to go around." A twinkle sparkles in his eyes. "Heh. They can't get enough of me" He said as he puts his right hand on his chin, chuckling.

"Yuji..."

"Yes?" He asked with a smile. He sees that she had taken out her sword. "Eh? Shana?"

"Yuji no baka!" She starts to chase him around with her sword.

"Ah!" He runs in a giant circle while being chased by the devilishly beautiful Flame Haze. "Shana! I was only kidding around! Don't kill me!"

"Shut up Shut up SHUT UP!"

"Shana!" He runs into a candy store. "Look! Candy! You wouldn't want to destroy these now would you?" He looks around for something she would like. "Shana! Stop!"

"Urusai Urusai Urusai!" She throws her sword at him. He quickly ducks and continues to run. Shana picks up her sword while still chasing him. "Stop running around so I can kill you!"

"What kind of persuasion is that?" He runs out of the store and into a bakery, hoping for some melon bread. "Look Shana! Melon bread!"

Suddenly, someone busted through the wall where Yuji is standing close to. This knocked down and crushed all the melon bread. Shana looked at the crushed bread in horror. She summons her flames onto her sword and points it at the broken down wall. "Who are you and why would you do this?"

Someone emerges from the dust that slowly gets cleared by the air coming from the wall. "You really have no manners do you?"

* * *

"Powder Rangers? Never heard of you guys." Commented the Ninja girls.

"Ojo-sama, these guys don't look that tough. Maybe we can get someone else to..."

"Yeah Nagi. Besides, I'm still injured. Fighting worthless battles would be pointless."

The red ranger gets mad. "Who are you calling worthless?" The pink ranger sets up a sparkling background while yellow throws glitter on him. Red closes his eyes as he does his speech. "We've defeated countless amounts of people! We've saved the earth many times! We've-"

"Boss..." interrupted blue.

"They left while I was doing my speech right?"

"Yes sir..."

"Then who are we going to-"

A giant pink blob falls from the sky and lands on them. Eyes appear from the bottom of the blob and oval like feet pop out from the top. Arms come out from the side and a mouth under it's eyes. "Jiggly?" The creature looks around in confusion. "Jiggly? Jigglypaff?"

"Ojo-sama, what happens when they chase us?" Hayate asks his master.

"We'll just have to actually fight them, but I doubt they can get past Jigglypaff." Yuji jumps right in front of them, gasping for air. "Where did you come from?"

Yuji gets on his knees. "Please, you must come with me."

Nagi scratches her head in complete confusion. "Did something happen?"

Yuji gets up and looks at Nagi straight in the eyes. "Shana has been taken away."

"What? By who?" Asked Hinagiku.

"She never said her real name. She had said her nickname was... A-tan."

* * *

I wanted this to turn out a little differently, but hey, it doesn't matter. As long as I had fun right? Right? Right A-tan? Hinagiku? Nagi? Ninja Nagi? Anyone?... I'm alone...

Original world:

"Maria? What do you mean what I put you and Hayate through? I treat you guys nicely."

"Is this the time to argue?"

"Yes! I don't want to die without knowing what you mean!"

"Die? What are you talking about?" Chiharu asks, still holding onto her bloodied knife.

"You... You're not going to kill us?" asks the shaken little girl.

"Of course not."

"But... You looked like you wanted to..."

"Oh. I just wanted to scare you two a little." Chiharu says with a laugh. "It was funny, but now is not the time to be playing around."

'But you were the one playing around' Thought both Maria and Nagi.

"There seems to be something out there, wanting to kill us. The student body president seemed to have left for some important matters."

"But why are you wearing that maid clothing?" questions Nagi as she pulls on it. She then looks at Chiharu's face. "And you aren't wearing glasses."

"Th-this is just..." She looks at Maria, who seemed to also be confused. "I was forced to put this on. The president wanted me to wear this until she gets back so I wouldn't look suspicious. Ahaha."

"But you killed these people too. What are you hiding from us?" Maria said out of curiosity.

"Nothing! I'm not hiding anything." She looks outside and sees more people charging straight at them. "Let's get out of here. We need to find people to fight the upcoming battle." She pulls on both their arms and drags them outside of the house. 'I would blow this house up, but it's the president's.' She drags them all the way to what seemed to be a giant 30' box.

"Where did you get this box? It's big enough to be my bathroom." Nagi asked with a hint of comment.

"That's a question I'm not going to answer at the moment. First, we have to get people we know are strong or useful in some kind of way. You two know any?" Chiharu looks at Nagi, disappointed in herself for asking her. She then looks at Maria, hoping a fellow maid would know people.

"No one that we know of..." They both answered.

Chiharu sighs. "You two... Give me some time to think. I may have someone in my mind." She walks to the middle of the box, which has 3 pillows, and she lays on the soft, compact feather bags. "I need a few more pillows. Three isn't enough for a tiny hideout..."

Maria walks up to Chiharu. "Ummm, do you need us to get some?"

Chiharu shakes her head. "This place will be discovered soon. I just come here to sleep for a while. Goodnight."

Nagi walks up to them both. "So... We wait... Maria, you still have those blankets I usually make you carry?"

Maria takes out 4 sheets of blankets and 3 expensive pillows from nowhere. "Yes, since you make me carry them in this new technology that has no name."

Nagi takes two blankets and a pillow, lays down a pillow, lays down on it, and puts the blanket over herself. "Good night."

* * *

Good night Nagi. I hope you three find at least one more person. Anyways, this chapter has been brought to you by Foster's Home for Imaginary People(Friends). I miss that show. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and... for those who remember, in chapter 17, I put stats in based on my Final Fantasy game. I haven't touched it since. I will play it again, just for the fun of it. I will become Nagi and finish the game within a week! Or less.


	22. Chapter 22: The Captured Girl

I consider this story as my test subject. My writing MUST improve overtime! Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 22:The "Captured Girl"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A-tan? Who's that?" Asked Nagi. "Do you two know?" She looks at both Hayate and Hina, who are both clenching their fists. "... You two okay?"  
"She is," Hayate muttered, "someone that's very important to me."  
Nagi looks at Hinagiku, as if to hear her answer. Hina stayed silent. "Hinagiku? What's wrong?" Nagi asked, curious more on her silence than her possible answer. "You're never like this." Nagi shakes Hinagiku, trying to wake the pink haired maiden from her thoughts. "Hinagiku?"  
Hinagiku looks up at Nagi and smiles. "Nothing much." She looks at Yuji. "So where did they go?"  
Yuji sighs. "I have no idea. Oh." He reaches in his pocket and takes out a tiny Shana. "She did leave this little doll. It acts just like Shana too."  
The little Shana struggles to get out of the man's hands. "Yuji! Let go of me! Why do you keep thinking I'm a doll?" She takes out her sword and stabs the man's hand. "Yuji! I want melon bread!"  
The two girls and Hayate look at the tiny Shana struggling. "Are you sure it's a fake?" asked Hayate.  
Nagi sighs and shakes her head. "This is the real her. She always wants melon bread and stabs people when she wants it." Nagi turns around and looks at the newly remodeled restaurant, which has turned into a ramen shop. "Don't ask... Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answers to... Keep moving Nagi... Pretend you don't notice it." she says to herself as she walks into the ramen shop.  
"Umm, when did-" Hayate asks before being interrupted by Hinagiku.  
"This isn't her. She has that necklace thingy." Hina said with the knowledge she gained from visiting Nagi. "I forgot his name."  
"Ummm, Hinagiku?" Hayate asks in confusion. 'This world is so different. I was hoping that things would actually make more sense. Why must Isumi-san do this to me?'  
Hinagiku takes out her sword and hits Yuji, sending him flying back into a building. "What you want to do with us? And just who are you?"  
Yuji walks out of the pile of rubble, dusting off his clothing. Shana jumped onto his shoulder and crosses her arms. "I told you she would notice."  
"Well it's not my fault that I can't be like a god and create everything."  
'Huh?' Hayate examines the two more closely.

"Well you could've at least tried to recreate a necklace for this body!"

"That's impossible! Besides, it would have to speak!"

"Hinagiku. I just noticed something."

"Hm? What is it? Did you find their weakness?" Hinagiku asks as she gets ready to attack.

"No. They aren't moving their mouth when speaking. It's possible that they aren't the real bodies."

Hinagiku frowns. "It's a possiblity. But we can't do much if these two are here."

Hayate looks at her confused. "Why's that?"

"These two are most likely created by Athena-chan. If that is so, then trying to find her and beat her will be near impossible. It's best if we took these two out."

"So, shall we just take care of these two?"

"I can't help you with much. I'm stuck with this tiny body."

"Fine." Yuji uses his super speed and moves in front of Hinagiku and pushes her into the newly made ramen shop, causing it to collapse.

"Hinagiku!" Hayate yells. Yuji turns around and grabs Hayate's neck and lifts him up. "What do you want?" Hayate asked.

"We are just here to see if you can actually beat the little creature that came from outer space."

"Wha-" Hayate gasps for air. 'I have to get out of this.' Hayate musters all his strength and kicks the copy of Yuji in his face.

"That is something you should not have done, boy!" Yuji slams Hayate to the ground. He thens clenches his fists. "Say goodbye!"

Hayate looks at the rubble where Hinagiku was. His vision starts to blur. 'I can't breath... Damn it... I can't die. Isumi sent me on a mission she said I could not fail!' Hayate struggles to get Yuji off of him.

"I can't believe she thought you could handle this..." Yuji muttered. "Any last words?" Hayate attempts to say something, but coughs form the lack of breath. A knife forms in Yuji's hand. "You die now!"  
"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic." Yuji looks behind him and rolls toward Shana. "Are you ok?" asks the mysterious silver hair girl. Hayate gasps for breath. "Stay down. I can take care of him."  
"Wait!" Hayate manages to say. "Who are you?" The girl looks at him, then walks towards Yuji. "Wai-"

"Tachibana. Tachibana Kanade." She walks in front of Yuji. "You are disturbing the peace around here. Stop, or I will stop you myself."

Yuji grins. "We'll see about that." Two daggers form in both of Yuji's hands. "I don't know who you are, but I'll see you dead."

"I see. Well then," Kanade swings her arm at him. He blocks it perfectly. "Hand sonic: Version 5." Her blade of light takes on a different form, one more dark and suitable for battle. Another forms on her other arm.

"Heh." Yuji gets a little nervous. "Shana, how much longer?"

"I'd say about 7 minutes."

Yuji sighs and glares at Kanade. "7 Minutes. 7 Minutes is all I can spare to pay with you." He rushs at Kanade with barrages of attacks. Kanade easily dodges them.

Hayate watches in amazement. 'He took out Hinagiku easily, but this girl is making him look like a child! Who is she?' He hears something. He turns to look at the ramen shop and sees Nagi and Hinagiku get out of the rubble. "Ojo-sama! Hinagiku-san!"

"Sheesh. He completely caught me off guard." Hinagiku says as she brushes off her clothing.

"My game is ruined... Now I have get a new battery and a new PZP." She says as she throws away her PZP. "Who's that silver haired girl and why does she look familiar?"

"Ojo-sama, you know her?"

"No, but she looks familiar." Nagi takes out her katana. "I don't know who she is right now, but she's fighting Yuji!"

"But Ojo-sama, she saved me. Yuji was trying to kill me."

"And he pushed me into the building." Hinagiku added.

"Oh... Then leave me out of this." Nagi said as she takes out a PZP. "Good thing I keep a spare in my other pocket."  
"Ojo-sama..."

"I don't think she needs help, but Shana... She's up to something. I'm going to help her." Hinagiku runs into the fray, leaving Hayate alone, laying down on the floor.

Nagi sighs and walks over to Hayate. "You're pathetic right now you know."

"I know. I just wish I could be strong enough to help you all."

Nagi sits next to him. "We had years to train. Even Hinagiku spent a lot of time practicing. I spent a lot of time with Shana and Yuji. You only train to fight as a child. Of course we would be better than you right now. That doesn't mean you aren't worthless." Nagi turns to him and smiles. "You can support us. You can do whatever you can to help us with the little amount of power you have!"

Hayate smiles. "I guess you're right." Hayate gets up and hugs his master. "Thank you Ojo-sama."

Nagi hugs back. "It's ok. I just don't want you to feel bad about yourself."

'This is different from the Ojo-sama I know. Why must they be so different? After this is all over, who will I choose?'

"Hayate, you're reading into things too deeply and thinking too far ahead." Nagi said with a happy tone.

"Maybe you're right... Wait," Hayate thinks on what had been said.

"Hayate?"

"WAAA! Ojo-sama! You read my mind?" He says as they break away from the hug.

"You are slow huh?"

"Ojo-sama!" Hayate says, nearly crying.

"...Hayate, I would say that you can't stay here... But I want you here. I want you by my side. I want us to have a wonderful future together."

"Ojo-sama..." Nagi slowly lowers her head.

"But I also want you to be with the other me. I know we act differently. I know we aren't the same. Your world and this world is already so vastly different. I can tell. I've read your mind periodically. I need you to choose. Choose and stay with it, despite what people might say. Choose, this world, or your own world." Tears stream down her cheeks. She looks back up and smiles. "I won't mind not having you, if you were to be with my other self. So choose, ok?"

"..." Tears stream from Hayate's eyes. "I can't choose right now."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have been sad. It affected your choice, didn't it?"

"..." Hayate looks away. "It's not entirely your fault."

"Hayate..." A large explosion interrupts their talk. "What happened?"

"I don't know! I just hope Hinagiku is alright!" As the smoke passes by, they see Hinagiku and Tachibana on the ground. "What?"

"How did this happen?" Nagi looks for Yuji. "Where did those two go?"

"Ha. That wasn't too hard." Nagi looks up and sees both Yuji and a full grown Shana standing on top of a building. "So, shall we get rid of these two now, Shana?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Original world~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Ojo-sama. How are you feeling?'

"I'm fine Hayate."

'Anything interesting going on?'

"Not really. We are just traveling."

'Really? That must be fun. But don't you think that a lot of people will be after your money?'

"Of course it's dangerous. But it's ok. We need to do it. I don't know why, but we've heard something about a dangerous person."

'Really? Ojo-sama, what is your reason for doing all this? I doubt you would do all this without your own reason.'

"Well... I... I feel that..."

'Ojo-sama?'

"I have a feeling that the person in question is the reason you disappeared. If I were kill him, would you come back?"

'Ojo-sama...'

"I can't live without you Hayate! When will you come back?"

'Ojo-sama. Stop crying. It's not like you. And you should wake up now. I'll talk to you later.'

"Ok... I'm fine. I'll wait for you." Nagi wakes up and sees Maria carrying her. "Maria?" Nagi rubs her eyes as she tries to stay awake. "Where are we?"

Maria looks at her. "Oh, good morning Nagi. We are going to Sakuya-san's house. I thought that she could help us." Maria continues walking.

Nagi looks around and sees nature all around her. "But Maria, where are we?"

"T-that's not important! What's important is that we get there as soon as possible!" Maria says nervously.

Nagi examines the area carefully and spots something burning in the distance. "Maria, what's that?"

"Nothing of much importance. What's important is that we quickly find a choco*o and get to the closest airport." Maria says as she speeds up.

"Maria? Who are we running from?"

Maria looks back and starts to run at fast as she can. 'Not good. There are so much of them.'

Nagi looks back to see what Maria had seen. "Are those Hartless? I thought they were only in the world of Kingdom Harts!"

"I don't know how they got here, but we need to get out of here!"

"Maria? Don't we get any special abilities?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, this is a RPG right? We get special abilities right?"

Knowing that Nagi would think of such a thing, Maria hands her a booklet. "This is the list of reasons on why we cannot have special abilities. Read it for a long time while I get us out of here!"

Nagi takes the booklet and starts reading. "'Reason 1: Humans are not born with special abilities.' I never knew that." A Hartless shoots a black ball at the two girls. Maria spins around and kicks it straight back at them. The ball explodes and kills many of the creatures. "'Reason 2: It defies the laws of everything.' That's a little vague." A swordsman Hartless pops up in front of their path. Maria takes out a sword from her pocket and clashes swords with the Hartless. "'Reason 3: If we were to have special abilities, they would no longer be considered special.' I guess that's true." The two girls quickly gets surrounded as Maria kills the Hartless. Maria throws Nagi up and magically obtains a Keysword. "'Reason 5: Because you are Sanzenin Nagi' That's oddly specific. I wonder what's next." Maria catches Nagi and runs, leaving the place splattered with shadows.

After getting a ride from a friendly yellow bird, a transforming robot, and an advanced technological car, they finally reach Sakuya's house. "'Reason 800: If humans had special abilities, wouldn't you get killed?' I'm sure I'll kill them before they kill me." Nagi looks up from her book. "Oh, we're here. That was quick and easy. Right Maria? Maria?" Nagi looks down and sees the dead tired Maid on the ground. "Maria? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Just making sure the ground is safe to walk on!" Maria slowly grabs a handful of grass. "It's safe! You can walk over this patch of without any worries." No more is said from either girls for a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hayate's questions~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ummm... Shouldn't this have more of me and Ojo-sama?"

Yes it should. Don't worry Hayate. You'll soon find yourself and that little girl will be in a jail and will have to bust out with a "Staff of Destruction" along with "Portal Gun".

"Oh... Cool... Now I know the future and what I have to find."

I'm kidding. You'll probably just go through this normally and not have any relationship advancements with her.

"I really hope you're joking."

Yes. Any other questions?

"Why are you bad with writing?"

I don't have anyone to proofread this and I will keep it that way.

"Why? It makes it less enjoyable."

This is just me writing whatever comes to mind and hopefully, it'll make sense. I hardly know what to write now, but at least I'm enjoying the stupidity of myself.

"Well... will you recreate this so that the readers can actually enjoy it?"

Probably. Maybe add some things... Shorten it... Add some sexual things... Use better wording to show the mood more. Explain how you had se-

"AHHH! That's a secret!"

Ahahaha. Next time on this story, you'll find Maria waking up and Hayate fighting the puppets of Shana and Yuji.

"You just described the obvious. You aren't going to really put that in it right?"

Oh fine. Hayate finds himself in yet another bind with another woman. Nagi attempts to leave Maria on the ground. Klaus attempts to make an appearance. But will he be able to?

"Don't put that in..."


	23. Extra Chapter 1

I'm working on the next chapter, but in the meantime, read this story I recently came up with. Don't worry, I'm going to upload the next one soon. I'm sorry if you expected this one to be the next chapter.

It's a lovely, sunny day in spring. It's not too hot, and not too cold. It's a nice day to be in Tokyo. A young couple decided to spend their vacation in Tokyo. After some shopping, they try to decide where to go next.

"Baby, we should go and buy some cloths for our families. They might want us to buy them something while we're here." says the woman, secretly wanting to get her boyfriend something embarrassing to wear.

"Oh honey, you know how your nieces and nephews feel about clothing. They want something to interact with. Maybe some toys." the man suggests, knowing his girlfriend's plan.

"Maybe you're right. There's a _Hello Kitten_ store next to the cloth shop in the mall." the girlfriend happily suggests.

"I was thinking more along then lines of _Gundem_, because we have more boys in the family. " the boyfriend suggests, wanting to avoid anything that could embarrass him.

"There's those _Pokemen_ cards and plushies near the _Hello Kitten_ store. I'm sure they all like those. There's a competitive card game for the boys and cute stuffed_ Pokemen_ for the girls." she says as she tugs her boyfriend.

"But... but!" He frantically looks around for somewhere else they could go. What he finds is not what he had expected. In an alley, a trail of blood can be seen. The man quickly rushes to it, motioning his girlfriend to go with him. The girlfriend quickly catches up to him and nearly screams at the sight of the blood. "Stay calm sweetheart. We just need to go and rescue the injured person."

"But," she says hesitantly, "What if the person is dangerous?"

"We would still need to save him. Now come on." The man says as he walks in. His girlfriend hesitantly follows him. They both take out their phones turn on their flashlight app. As soon as they enter the alley, they find a dead body on the ground. The woman screams, but the boyfriend covers her mouth just in time. As they both get further and further into the alley, they find more and more rotting bodies, along with spoiled food and sword gashes with blood on the walls. As they reach the near end, a body jumps up at they and the girl opens her mouth, but nothing comes out, for fear has petrified her. The man gets in front of his woman to protect her. The body looks up at them and warns them to not go any further, for there is a dangerous man, and then dies. The couple both look at each other, then shines at the end of the alley, as though they wanted to see everything before they ran away. At the end of the alley, where the blood trail leads, they find a little blue haired boy, sitting against the wall, bleeding from all over his body. The couple run up the boy, forgetting about the warning that they have been given.

"Honey, do you think he'll be alright?" the woman asks.

"I don't think so. His head is injured. He's alive for now, but I'm not sure for how long. Go call an ambulance. I'll carry him out. We'll try to help him when we get out of here." He picks up the boy and proceeds to go out of the alley filled with death. As soon as they get out, the man puts the boy down, takes out a shirt they recently bought, and wraps it around the boy's injuries. As the woman finishes her phone call, a crowd starts to gather around and watch. The boy opens his eyes and to his surprise, he finds many people surrounding him. The couple notices the boy's open eyes and becomes overjoyed. They excitedly ask the boy for his name.

"Name? I... I'm Ayasaki...Hayate..." The boy manages to say as he falls back into a coma. The ambulance quickly arrives and takes him away.


End file.
